


Collection of Love Live! Shorts

by OuMiyuki



Series: HonoKoto Married Life [9]
Category: Love Live! School Idol Festival (Video Game), Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ChikaYou Parenting, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Diary/Journal, F/F, Family, Feeding, Finger kissing, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff Fortress, Forehead Kisses, Friendship, Group chat, Halloween, Hugs, Humor, I confess: I love You's butt, Jealousy, Kendama, Kissing, KotoHono Parenting, Lap pillows, Married Couple, Married Life, Nosebleed, Parfaits, Playing Dead, Push-Ups, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Sleep, Sleeping Together, Sleepovers, Snowball Fight, Snowflake - Freeform, Swimming Pools, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Tsundere, Warm, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, YouRiko parenting, arm wrestle, headpats, snuggle
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-20 02:34:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 82
Words: 43,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OuMiyuki/pseuds/OuMiyuki
Summary: Sharing all this short drabbles I write. Just a certain scene of a certain pairing in a certain timeline.Read and enjoy!C71: NozoEli - Chocolate Syrup MorningC72: KotoHono - Rare Cheesecake PockyC73: Chika Ruby - No one needs to knowC74: ChikaYouRiko - Finger Kisses, Kisses, KissesC75: HonoPana - Say Ah~n (HPB Hanayo!)C76: YouRiko - You Parenting IVC77: HonoKoto - I could never not love you (HBD me! :D)C78: YouMari - Why is it so hard to hold her hand!?C79: RikoYouYoshi - A Game’s AftermathC80: HonoMaki - Love You Even When You Eat Like A Monster (HBD Maki!)C81: YouYoshi - FineC82: HonoKoto - Hunger Calls





	1. NozoEli

**Author's Note:**

> I'm thinking drabbles…but hey, let's just write and see where the next alphabet takes us. ;)
> 
> And for this first one, a pairing with Nozomi in it because Nozomi's birthday! hehe~ XD Happy Birthday Nozomi~~

**Nozomi x Eli**

**In Our Garden**

The scent of lilies, roses, lavender, sweet honey and fresh grass was all around, but none of this combined could compare to the fragrance of pineapple mixed with the smell of a closed room with an assortment of old books and tarot cards. A head of royal yellow nuzzled closer, inwards to the owner of said smell she loves.

Rising a giggle from the owner – a purplenette who wore a one-piece purple gown and a gentle smile as she softly woved her fingers in and out of her companion's lovely tresses of royal yellow, loose from the usual ponytail. "You're so spoiled today."

Eli smiles against the purplenette's lap. Her lap. "I'm only ever spoiled with you." Eli turns to meet eyes with Nozomi's turquoise that held so many stories inside, stories she was glad to be a part of. "For who else will?"

Nozomi leaves a gentle hand on Eli's head and bobs Eli's nose with the other. "Many would."

Eli quickly added, "But only one can. Is allowed to."

Light blue eyes held the stare with turquoise eyes for a minute longer. "And I hope I'm the only one too."

Nozomi laughs. Eli smiles. "There can never be another. And I know there won't."

"I know you know." Eli smiles up to her girlfriend in that childish manner she only shows to one person in the entire world.

The purplenette returns a similarly carefree expression. "You're silly."

"With you." Eli closes her eyes to sink into Nozomi's soft lap, then murmurs. "Kiss me."

Nozomi thought to pretend she didn't hear, but Eli would know. Nozomi always took the extra effort to hear everything Eli says after all. Nozomi leans down, free hand behind her ear so that her hair won't spill over and she presses her lips to her love.

"Mm~" Eli purrs while Nozomi hovers a centimetre above her silly girlfriend. "Once more?"

Nozomi felt spoiled too this spring in a garden they grown together, at the back of their humble home. "As many times as you want, Elichi~"


	2. NicoMaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Nico x Maki**
> 
>  
> 
> **Diary of a Ten Year Old Not-Tsundere**

Dear Diary,

To put it shortly, and bluntly – my parents are annoying. No, I’m not saying this because they ask me if I’ve done my homework or would like another serving of rice right after one have asked. It’s because. _Long sighs_. My parents are tsunderes.

Yes, you understand right? How much of a pain it is that they are _both! Tsunderes!_

Imagine if I were to write…

…

I’m thinking of how to put it. I’m not a tsundere after all. Not at all. It’s not like I ever said I didn’t want to listen to my mama’s piano even though I wanted before. Or that I wanted an extra cookie because my mum bakes the best cookies!

…

That was when I was young!

See? I wouldn’t do it anymore. I’m already grown up. I’m ten. My parents are still doing it. This morning they talked like this. And I quote.

“Maki-darling~ You know I love you, but could you not put a the entire egg, cracked shell included in a bowl for me to fry?”

“I-It’s not like I was trying hard to get it right! Not for you!” (I saw mama attempting to pick eggshells out until mum asked for the eggs a third time)

“W-What are you saying suddenly anyways? I-It’s not like I woke up super early to cook breakfast for you and Makina!” (That’s my name)

“And it’s not like I want to eat your cooking every day!”

There’s more. But let’s stop here. You get me right? It was a noisy and annoying scene to see as I sat obediently by the dining table watching their lover’s squabble.

Oh. Oh no. I just imagined mama going “I-It’s not a lover’s squabble! W-What are you even saying, Makina?!” And mum would smirk (she smirks a lot when it comes to mama), and she’ll say, “Makina meant couple’s squabble. You know, you and me married – a couple. Wedded wife-” And we’ll probably hear a loud, embarrassed wail and choking noises soon.

Oh no! Diary, what do I do? Their tsundere acts day in and day out has caused me to be able to imagine a tsundere happening between my parents!

W-Why I’m writing this?

…

I-It’s not because I think my parents way of loving each other are cute or anything… And certainly not because I want to log it down to look back fondly to next time when I’m older or anything… Definitely none of those sorts!

T-That’s all for today, Diary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ****  
>  This is entirely random, really. And I'm so curious if anyone found this cute. XD hahas.   
> 
> 
>  
> 
> **  
>  And hey, I never stopped to think about it much... Muse side has always been, if married, their name is now combined: "Nishikino-Yazawa Maki" But if they were to take one only... :P Yazawa Maki or Nishikino Nico? XD Do share your thoughts! XD (Nishikino Nico sounds like a tongue twister, cute. :P)   
>  **
> 
>  
> 
> ****  
>  Leave me comments! I love to see them~ Similarly as the first, I don't write NicoMaki everyday. All feedback would be appreciated! XP  
> 


	3. KananMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kanan x Mari**
> 
> **Young and Naïve**

When they were younger and naïve, " _ridiculously childish"_  adults (namely Mari's parents) would chastise. As there were many a time where the boisterous and adventurous blonde child would demand for her maids to fill the humongous Ohara bathtub to the brim with whole cakes or on another occasion with pudding.

Mari would squeal, "Kanan! Look! Let's go diving!"

Kanan, similarly young and childish, nods excitedly, her violet eyes locked on the treasure throve of sweets and she joins her equally jubilant friend in the  _oh so wrong_ but  _oh so fun_  splash in the bathtub. Needless to say, there was no splash but there were laughs and happily dirtied children and of course, some scolding to come afterwards.

.

.

.

Violet eyes filled with mirth as the intoxicatingly sweet memory passed her mind, a small smile played on her lips as she sat on a large, expensive cushioned-stool in Mari's room.

Mari herself was just rested on another expensive-looking chair that was thankfully designed to have the space between the seat and the armrest to be hollow, so Kanan could indulge in her girlfriend's perfect curves from the front…down to the bottom. Kanan's grin pulls a tad higher.

As though she felt the gaze and clear thoughts of Kanan, the blonde, now young adult, turns in her seat to face the deep sea diver, a sly smile on. "Do you want me, Kanan?"

Straightforward as always. The tall bluenette took effort to not fall over from embarrassment, but she turns her blushing head sideways for a minute before Kanan smiles openly, teeth showing as she returned the gaze. "I always do."

Mari didn't waste a second as she propelled herself out of her seat, still sexy to Kanan, and tackled Kanan to the floor of the Ohara house – clean and expensive tiles, that feel like home nonetheless. In the next second, Mari was removing her garment and Kanan raised both eyebrows. "Your parents will scold you again."

Mari leans down to press a kiss to Kanan's lips. "I never minded." Another kiss. "Has long as I was doing something crazy with you."

Kanan smiles as she helps Mari out of her black stockings, fingers caressing those soft thighs. Young and naïve they still are right now. But Kanan supposed together makes it all worth it. And so, they both partook in an afternoon worth of hot, passionate activities before they were called down for dinner and a lecture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Kanan and Mari are made to be wild. OwO**
> 
> **First time I write Kanan x Mari and it's like this? Hm... -thinking face- hahas. Leave me comments to let me know how you like it! XD**


	4. YouRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(if You and Riko had a child I feel like her name will be Youko :D) And she will listen to everything You says (not that she doesn't listen to Riko) but she has a learning heart and mind, so whatever You shares, she listens earnestly and learns. It drives Riko crazy because Youko keeps repeating the words off You's straightforward tongue.**
> 
> Read and enjoy~

**You x Riko**

**You Parenting?**

 

Youko runs into the bathroom where her mum was showering, running right between and under Riko's legs as Riko shouts in surprise and lets her young daughter run.

Even more unexpectedly, Riko gets lift off the floor, on strong shoulders she knows too well, who also ignores her shriek which didn't last long as her head knocks into the showerhead and Riko pulls really hard on her wife's hair while screaming "PUT ME DOWN!"

You obliges quickly, sensing that the fun atmosphere she had when playing tag and then playfully suggesting surprising mummy in the bath to her five year old has took a drastic change for a bull at maxed out anger point.

Out in the living room where You seizas with her daughter beside doing the same, Riko paces angrily, now clothed.

"You owe me a five-star hotel rated dinner and a massage."

You nods quickly to agree, to appease her raging wife.

Youko on the otherhand shrinks and lets out a soft "Oh…"

Riko notices and simply cannot understand why her five year old daughter did that. "Why is Youko shrinking away while blushing?"

You looks over and chuckles, a hint of nervousness but still quite shameless. "Because she knows."

"Why does she know?!"

"Because you moan loudly during massages and "massages" – You gestures the open and close inverted commas, Riko was turning redder. "Youko heard and she asked."

"And you told her?!" You thinks the question mark isn't there as Riko's accusatory finger says and You puts up both hands defensively.

"She asked!"

"You don't tell a five year old everything she asks!"

"We don't?" You and Youko asks at the same time. Innocently.

"Grrrr!" Riko growls.

"Mummy's like a tiger." Youko comments as her eyes lit up, a kid's imagination surely bringing her the image of the jungle around them now.

You chuckles low and whispers to Youko. "Your mum's a feisty but really pretty tiger."

"You-chan!" Riko exclaims and rushes towards her taken aback wife.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Parents certainly usually choose what to say to their child, but apparently You is all about honesty! And just teaching and answering anything her child asks. Hahas. XD Fighto dayo, Riko!
> 
> Leave comment if you like~ XD


	5. ChikaYou

**Chika x You**

**Snuggly You**

 

Chika is staring with bored, tired eyes at the laptop screen, fingers slowly pressing onto a key every… When she thinks of something to type into her school report. College and reports really isn’t her thing.

Chika stifles a yawn, her incapability to concentrate or find enthusiasm for her school report despite having some of Aqours songs on her playlist, singing right at her ears where her wireless headphones rest.

Though because of the music, the orangehead wasn’t able to hear approaching footsteps and when she noticed another presence, her right hand was being lifted off the keyboard and someone was climbing onto her lap – that someone being her girlfriend.

Chika raised both eyebrows, confused as her girlfriend didn’t say a word, sitting on her lap while facing her (a pout?), before softly wrapping her arms around Chika, head nestling on Chika’s shoulder.

Their breaths slowly meshed together in a rhythmic way, Chika lowers her right hand to pause the songs playing, then moved it back to hold You in her arms (on her lap), a smile on her face.

“Were you lonely?” Chika comments.

“Hm…” You answers, snuggling closer to Chika’s neck.

“Now you’re not?” Chika asks, beginning to type some of her report.

“Mm…” You presses her lips to Chika’s neck then closed her eyes to relax where her girlfriend is.

Chika’s glad her cute but needy girlfriend can’t see her reddening face, as she found her motivation to complete her report before spending more time with You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ever felt the need to just snuggle? You is feeling that. And when doing a boring report? A snuggle from your girlfriend is definitely good motivation if not a good distraction. Hahas. XD**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like~ XD ChikaYou dayo!**


	6. KotoHonoUmi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotori and Umi can’t resist Honoka. It’s a fact.

**Kotori x Honoka x Umi**

**What A View~**

 

Honoka likes to say that examination period is the stressful times for her; at times even more stressful then before a performance. However, to Kotori and Umi, the most stressful times yet pleasurable times for them is when Muse has to change into their practice clothing before going to the roof.

It’s not hard to guess why they would feel those two feelings at the same time. Stress - from having to withhold their urges to get closer to their oblivious childhood friend and getting hanky-panky with her. And pleasure – from being blessed with the view of Honoka taking off her uniform and moving to put on her training pants and ‘Ho’ t-shirt, each movement gracing them with the movement of Honoka’s curves.

Today again, Kotori and Umi speed changes so that they can have more ogle time.

“Honoka probably needs to go on a diet again soon.” Umi says quietly to no one in particular.

Kotori stares a little longer, hand moving pass her mouth to wipe any possible drool to have leaked. “But you like Honoka-chan when she’s so soft…”

Umi chokes on her saliva, and waves off the concerned glance Honoka gives. “Honoka can be soft without extra fats!” Umi whispers to Kotori.

“Just don’t be too harsh on her, Umi-chan…okay?” Kotori gives a sideways pleading look, enough to make the iron-hard discipline side of Umi to crack.

Umi sighs. “Alright…”

Kotori giggles softly and points towards their childhood friend. “Your favourite part, Umi-chan.”

“My- Uu-” Umi stops herself from shouting and clasps her hand together tightly, to remind herself she _cannot_ and _must not_ stride up to Honoka to squeeze her perfectly round buttocks and her cute bear panties that was more pronounced as Honoka bends over to put her pants on.

“You didn’t have to say that out loud…” Umi grumbles, her cheeks red.

Kotori giggles again and Honoka closes the locker to join her childhood friends. “What are you laughing about, Kotori-chan?”

Kotori shakes her head. “Nothing. Just thinking that Honoka-chan is so cute~”

“Ehh~ Where is this coming from?” Honoka smiles widely; she’s hyped for practice, and a compliment from Kotori always makes her happier.

“From Umi-chan?” Kotori throws the ball into Umi’s court which Umi gives a wide-eyed reaction.

“W-What are you saying, Kotori?”

Honoka laughs. “I think Umi-chan is cute too!”

“H-Honoka! Don’t join Kotori in her teasing!” Umi protests, her cheeks flaring red again.

Honoka and Kotori laughs. “C’mon! Everyone’s waiting!”

“Mmph!” Kotori runs after Honoka while Umi huffs and follows along.

“Oh, of course, Kotori-chan is really cute too!” Honoka turns and flashes a broad smile while she jogs up the steps to the rooftop.

Kotori was surprised by the compliment from the girl she has growing affections for, so her face turns red too, though Honoka already faces the front, not noticing.

“Aren’t you glad she thinks you’re cute too.” Umi adds as she passes Kotori.

Kotori pouts. “Payback for me teasing you?”

“Of course.” Umi chuckles and Kotori hurries to catch up to her two best friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Umi loves Honoka’s butt a lot. Hahas. XD 
> 
> And I love the way Kotori, Honoka and Umi interact (flirt) on a daily basis. XD Though this is before they get together. :P 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD


	7. KotoHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought it impossible for writing a short KotoHono story, but there are many cute scenes that just need to be shared, no? :P

**Kotori x Honoka**

**Warmth**

Silently, Honoka slides the door to the empty classroom made into Kotori's sewing room open; the gingerhead knows not to make too much noise and break her best friend's concentration or inspiration.

Walking in to the sight of Kotori resting her head on the table, nestled by her arm, Honoka's gaze softens.

Taking off her uniform blazer and draping it over the ash-brunette's shoulders, Honoka leans closer to whisper, "Thank you for the hard work, Kotori-chan. Rest well."

.

.

.

Kotori wakes up later, surprised to feel warm and to find an additional blazer blanketing her, keeping her safe from the winter's cold.

She didn't had look far for an answer as she smiled appreciatively at the gingerhead sleeping across her.

Kotori stands up and stretches, careful to not cause unwanted noises that would destroy the peaceful and scenic moment between two childhood friends. The designer then puts Honoka's blazer over the one who needs it more now, leaning close, Kotori pecks a thank you kiss on Honoka's cheek without thinking.

Kotori pulls away, her face, her hands, feet and body all heating up.

"It's always pleasantly warm with you, Honoka-chan..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always warm with KotoHono~ XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D


	8. KananDia

**Kanan x Dia**

**Comfort in a hug**

 

The door rattled and noisy footsteps trudged into the student council room, Dia does not look up from her paperwork. She hears someone slump onto the vacant couch, a muffled wince. Dia finishes up the paper she’s signing off before putting away her pen and stands.

“Do I want to know?” Emerald eyes scans her classmate from head to toes and back, frowning at the way Kanan is looking away from her.

Dia sits beside Kanan and puts a hand on the bruised over girl’s cheek to make Kanan face her, her expression still stoic. “I’ll get the first aid-”

Kanan shakes her head and Dia raises her fine brows at her. Kanan remains silent and breaks eye contact to stare at the ground, a light pink blush on her cheeks. Dia holds back a sigh, she figured out what her silent girlfriend wants, and she pulls Kanan down to let her head rest on her chest, and she gently caresses the bluenette’s head.

After some time of soft caresses and synchronized breathing in the silence of the student council room, Kanan speaks, “I’m sorry for getting into a fight again… There were bullies…”

“Of course there were. I’m proud of you.” Dia replies, a proud smile that Kanan can’t see graces her features.

“You’re proud..?” Kanan ventures.

“Yes. You stood up for justice. Of course I am.” Dia stops the rhythmic up down motion of her hands on Kanan’s head. “I just wish you would be more careful.”

Kanan smiles against Dia’s warm, comforting chest. “Your hug makes everything better so it doesn’t matter.”

Dia shakes her head at that but she knew Kanan meant it – Kanan chose a hug from her over proper first-aid after all. And Dia also knew this was going to repeat in the years to come. Dia doesn’t mind one bit.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted a hug. But Kanan got a hug instead. =w= 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :) Kanan x Dia for the evening.


	9. HonoUmi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy!

**Honoka x Umi**

**Wish**

Umi made a wish for Christmas back when she was really young, before she was of middle school age. It was a silly wish; she wasn't allowed cute soft toys and her sleeping posture has to be straight - no curving of the back to lie to one side. So she knew her wish wouldn't be granted. 

 

Years passed, and as she remained strict and disciplined, her wish laid dormant at the back of her mind. Her conscious Christmas wishes had changed to well wishes for her family and friends, and occasionally for her studies. 

 

Umi is twenty-six now. And she's wide awake the night before Christmas. 

 

_I never thought my wish would come true..._

Umi looks over the shoulder of the person snoring softly and sleeping soundly beside her. 

 

_I never thought it would be granted by you..._

Umi smiles at the memory of her Christmas wish back when she was small,  _"Santa-san, I wish I can hug something I love when I sleep, and not have to sleep so stiffly."_

Umi smiles at the oblivious gingerhead by her side, she drapes a hand over Honoka's stomach and Honoka leans into Umi, making a pleased sound. Umi moistens her lips with her tongue, then presses them right beside Honoka's left ear. "Thank you, Honoka." 

 

_I love you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love this sort of warm, grateful, love-filled hugs~ XD 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD


	10. YouChika

**You x Chika (You Mari Brotp)**

You sulks as she slumps against the wall where Mari was standing near and no one else was around; best time for confiding in a friend. “I don’t like Chika-chan…”

Mari raises a fine brow, holding back her Cheshire grin. “You don’t like her…”

You thinks back to how her childhood friend kept stealing her eraser in class and her food during lunch; she sulks more from that memory. “Yes.”

Mari breaks into full blown teeth showing smile and shouts. “You LOOOOOOOOOVE HER!”

You’s face went from normal to tomato-red in the next second as she whips her head up to deny the blonde’s accusation. “NO, I DON’T!”

Mari wiggles her eyebrows knowingly, teasingly.

The memory of Chika smiling at You, Chika leaning on You when she falls asleep in the bus, Chika praising You’s costume making, Chika going gaga over mikan with her… You huffs, her face steaming and turns away slightly from Mari and her know-her-love-life-so-well posture and I’ve-won-this-round-and-all-rounds grin. “FINE…OKAY…Maybe I do… _love…Chika-chan…_ ”

“THAT’S MY GIRL!” Mari exclaims and pats You’s head like a proud mother.

You sulks at Mari for teasing her yet again about her feelings for Chika, a hand trying to swat Mari away. “I’m not your girl.”

“OH! OF COURSE~ You’re Chika-chi’s! My bad!” Mari winks and You wishes she didn’t came to talk to Mari, and is grateful that she came to talk to Mari at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The OTP prompt was too alluring. I immediately thought of this? XD hahas.
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! XD


	11. KanaYou

**Kanan x You**

**Best Catch**

Kanan stands coolly on the boat that has pulled further out to sea, her father moving a spare oxygen tank to the side. “Hey, dad.”

“Yeah?” Kanan’s dad responds not looking over, thinking his daughter is going to comment about the calming seas or the ever-blue skies.

Kanan glances over to her dad before looking back to sea, seeing if she can see all the way to where a certain ash-brunette is. “My girlfriend is underwater right now.”

Kanan’s dad stop moving for a moment, oxygen tank thankfully not dropped before responding. “Which one?”

Kanan keeps silent, waiting. Kanan’s dad puts away the oxygen tank and looks to the water. A minute might have passed and You emerges from the water, her hair thrown back like second nature, droplets of the ocean sprays backwards with the motion, her pearly white smile shining through the waters lit by the evening sunrays and then bright sapphire eyes connects with Kanan’s violets, Kanan returns the wave. 

“That’s a good catch.” Kanan’s dad says, smile and acceptance in his tone.

Kanan smiles. “Best one out there.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been answering OTP questions on my tumblr. =v= I cannot not write. And share. Dying for feedback. @m@
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD


	12. YouRiko 2

**You x Riko**

**You Parenting II**

Riko takes the washed clothes into a clean basket and carries it out into the living room, a relaxed smile gracing her beautiful features. Taking a piece of clothing belonging to her wife to fold, then another of her daughter, humming to herself, enjoying the slow-moving Sunday.

.

.

.

You smiles broadly, stretching her cheek muscles to its full extent as she smacks her thighs twice invitingly, an encouraging sound to her daughter, Youko, who’s readying to jump. “I’ll catch you for sure, Youko, so just run, _whoosh_ and jump!” The ash-brunette throws her hands into the air once before returning to a ready-to-catch-someone altitude.

Youko reflected her mum’s excited grin and nods multiple times. “Here I go, Mama!”

“Oh!”

.

.

.

Riko’s relaxed and happy mood was slowly filled with curiosity and slight concern as loud running footsteps and cheers and laughter kept escaping her daughter’s room, where her energetic and playful partner was sure to be in too. Riko decides to _take a look_ after folding You’s gym shirt.

“One more time!”

“Yousoro~!”

Riko’s eyes widened and shrieks. “OH MY YOU-CHAN- WHY?! WHAT ARE THE TWO OF YOU DOING?!”

You and Youko immediately stops laughing to look at the red in the face Riko; they wish it was because of shyness instead of anger. 

Riko walked into her daughter’s room only to see Youko finish her bounce on the bed- Correction, bounce _off_ the bed, _haphazardly_ into the air before being _thankfully_ caught by her loving but _reckless_ wife’s arms. Of course Riko will be enraged with concern (and slight jealousy for being left out, she would love to fall into You’s arms anytime).

“Ah, er… We…” You stutters and struggles for an explanation.

“High diving. Like mama.” Youko helped fill in.

Riko holds the glare at You for a moment longer before sighing. “I figured.”

You chuckles nervously. “Wanna join in?”

Riko’s eye twitched; half wanting to say “Yes!” and half wanting to not be so eager. “Want the nag on safety in the house and what a parent should be encouraging their child to do and not?” Riko says after a deep breath.

You pouts, Youko sees and copies a pout at her sterner mum.

“Don’t you two pout at me.” Riko huffs, hands on her hips.

“Then join us.” You says, smirking, before putting on the pout again.

Youko nods excitedly, wanting to play with both of her mothers.

Riko looks between her pouting (adorably) wife and daughter whose eyes are lit with simple excitement (adorable). “Only a few rounds-”

“Yay~!” You and Youko cheers, hands in the air. Youko quickly runs for the bed while You walks over to Riko and takes her hand, pulling her wife further into the room, a happy, encouraging smile; You is always trying hard to get Riko to remember that children at Youko’s age should be reckless and fun, that’s the best way to grow; that’s how they grew up. Riko can't help but return the smile as her heart flutter with excitement (and gah, You-chan's smile is charming).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Riko let them have fun. In fact, join them! XD
> 
> But angry Riko is cute too. Hahas. XD 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ XD


	13. NozoHono

**Nozomi x Honoka**

**Sleep and Movie**

 

Cleaning up after a simple but warm dinner, Honoka and Nozomi snuggles comfortably on the couch to watch whatever movie was screening on the television; it’s a promise kind of thing to just sit together on Saturday nights and let the channel entertain them as they enjoy each other’s company.

Half way through however, Nozomi felt a head lie heavily on her shoulder, a knowing smile graced the purplenette as she looked over to her girlfriend who has fallen asleep.

_How cute~ Your sleeping face is a gift to the world._

Nozomi slowly and carefully moves her arm so that she can hold Honoka’s waist, before moving to stand without waking the slumbering gingerhead. Other hand going below Honoka’s legs and with a quiet “Oomph.”, Nozomi carries Honoka to her bedroom, lay her down and tucked her under the blankets.

_Sleep tight, Honoka-chan~_

Nozomi exits her room, closing the door behind her before returning to the still running movie.

Sleepy footsteps padded through the small apartment, and Honoka plopped herself beside Nozomi on the couch, her initial position and pouted at her girlfriend who was now looking at her instead of the screen. “What’s wrong, Honoka-chan?”

Honoka puffed out her cheeks though her eyes was still filled with sleepiness. “You could’ve waked me… I wanna watch the movie with you.”

Nozomi smiles gently and patted Honoka; the gingerhead was even more like a small, adorable animal when she’s sleepy and stubborn at the same time. Honoka moved to press her shoulder to Nozomi’s. “Let’s watch the movie to the end together then.” Honoka nods.

Nine minutes later, Honoka’s head was resting on Nozomi’s shoulder again, and Nozomi smiles at her girlfriend’s peaceful, resting face. Nozomi whispers, “Sorry, Honoka-chan. I’m taking you to bed.”

Nozomi turns off the television and repeats the same movements as before; the purplenette carries Honoka to her room a second time, tucks her into bed and climbs in after. Propping herself up to hover over Honoka, she plants a long but soft kiss to Honoka’s forehead. “Good night, sleepyhead.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is so soft. =w= Like…fluffy and soft and precious. Honoka sleeping and Nozomi patiently bringing her back to bed twice is. XD 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D


	14. NicoMaki 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

**Nico x Maki**

**Snowball Fight**

Nico thought it was a brilliant idea, ingenious idea, and romantic idea to bring Maki to Hokkaido for a date; it’s a special date since it’s been two years that they have been dating, and the two finally have time on their schedules for a short trip together. However, it hasn’t even been a day of comfortable quiet walking around the snowy roads of Hokkaido which would be a sweet couple kind of thing to do, when Maki pulled Nico further from the road cleared of snow, deep into the snowy part of the roads.

“Maki…I know we have boots, but isn’t it better if we stay on the path _without_ snow?”

The redhead ignores Nico’s apparent sass and points to the abundance of snow, her beautiful violet eyes reflecting playfulness and bends to gather snow into her hands.

Nico’s eyes widened as the realization of what Maki wanted to do dawned on her. She dressed up nicely for Maki today, she dressed warmly for Maki (and herself) today, she did her hair perfectly for Maki today too! Nico opened her mouth in a hurry to deny Maki, “Don’t you dare throw that snowba-, goddammit!”

Nico was a second too late as Maki, of course, Maki would be an expert with making snowballs, has thrown a perfectly aimed snowball into Nico’s face. Nico frowned and was all ready to argue with Maki about _not ruining_ the Universe’s Number One Idol’s coordination, but stopped.

Maki had a huge smile on her face, pearly whites are shown as she laughed _that laugh_ that made Nico’s heart flutter and her stomach flip, unfiltered, real, and Nico just knew…she can’t stay mad at Maki.

“I’ll get my revenge, Maki!” Nico has her game-on smile put on as she crouched to gather snow in her hands, though her heart was still racing with how Maki made her fall deeper in love with her childish girlfriend again.

“If you can, Nico-chan. You can try~” Maki taunted, Nico looked up at _that smile_ again and _goddmamit_ , Maki is so gorgeous and Nico is falling in love _again_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear. I think I’m in a mood called “falling in love” and “soft, cute couple…I love them so much” thus the stories. =w= 
> 
> Well, I hope everyone enjoyed it! :P
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D


	15. HonoMaki

**Honoka x Maki**

**When you look at me like _that_**

“Mm… Eyes half lidded..?” Honoka reads off the magazine instructions as she squints; a rather failed attempt to put on a half-lidded expression. “Mouth kind of parted..? Tilt head at a thirty degree- Ehhh?! Why is there math in this?! This is so confusing!” Honoka throws her hands in the air, magazine fluttering noisily upwards and back down onto her lap.

Honoka pouts at the various instructions she’s reading up on how she can get her girlfriend Maki looking her way and showering her with affection, or so the words on the girl’s magazine say. “Will Maki-chan really like this?”

Not the kind of girl to give up easily, Honoka’s expression morphed to one of determination as she flips the page to try another method of seduction, introduced by those of experience.

.

.

.

Maki opens the door to her shared apartment with Honoka, back from her part-time job after her afternoon classes, thinking she’ll see Honoka in bed sleeping, give her a peck on the cheek before turning in herself, yet-

Maki’s eyes widened at the sight of Honoka in a large, loose t-shirt (Maki bought that for her on one of Honoka’s birthday), bent over to take something off the coffee table (a cup of water?), that wasn’t important; Maki could see Honoka’s cleavage from this position. Maki felt her cheeks flaring red at the sight.

Honoka looks up from the sound of Maki returning, but it was late, and she has been reading (quite a feat) so she looked up tiredly, eyes not opening fully – from Maki’s point of view; Honoka gazed at her with eyes half-lidded, the hidden blue hues entranced Maki, and the slightly parted, dry lips beckoned Maki to help moisten them, the faint red blush on Honoka’s face was more than attractive to Maki who was standing there gaping at her girlfriend, feeling the heat.

“Welcome back, Maki-chan, I-”

Maki didn’t feel tired from school and work anymore, she strode over to where Honoka stood, grabbed the surprised gingerhead’s hand and waist before smoothly tipping her girlfriend downwards. “Wah, eh? Maki-chan?”

Honoka looking up at Maki from her pinned position below Maki only served to turn Maki on even more than before. “If you keep looking at me like that we won’t make it to a bed.”

Honoka closed her eyes as Maki started kissing her. “Mm…It doesn’t…seem like…you want to…go to bed…Maki-chan…” Honoka comments in between the multiple kisses from Maki. 

On the coffee table lies a magazine, opened to a page with a header “Expressions to Easily Seduce Your Partner to Bed”. Apparently, it’s not true, as Maki has pushed Honoka down onto their living room’s floor, hands under her partner’s shirt and peppering kisses, leaving hickeys and wanting to feel more of Honoka; she missed this, she wants Honoka now and that’s what she’ll be having.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoka seduces naturally, though the magazine helped in a sense? :P 
> 
> Maki has been busy and Honoka wants to be pampered with Maki’s attention, thus seeking help from a magazine. :3 Hope you liked it~ :) 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ XD


	16. YouChika 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized I didn't label this pairing with numbers. :3 ChikaYou --> YouChika --> Youchika 3 now. XP

**You x Chika**

**Kiss Me**

“Chika-chan..?” You asks in a soft, almost hesitant voice as she lowers to her knees, edging carefully closer to her best friend curling into a dark corner, hugging her knees; a look of vulnerability and defence.

Chika barely moves her head, but her moist with tears and fear red eyes was all You needed to see to close the space between them and place a tentative, caring hand on Chika’s arm. “Tell me what’s wrong… _please?_ ”

Chika remains mum but reaches out, her hand tangling clumsily but desperately in You’s ash-grey tresses, You leans closer hoping to hear whatever Chika might whisper, whatever that made her best friend insecure and crying.

_“Kiss me…You-chan…”_

You’s eyes widened, instinctively leaning backwards, but Chika’s grip hardened, not wanting You to leave. “Chika-chan-”

Chika raises her head, her teary eyes was full of determination, desire, mixed with the sadness from earlier. You swallowed as much nerves as she could and closes the gap between Chika and herself excruciatingly slowly till their lips met. Chika let out a soft moan, You’s heart raced in her ears.

You still doesn’t know what made Chika so broken and upset, or the exact reason Chika asked for a kiss, but when their lips touched – soft and _so right_ , You knew that didn’t matter at the moment, what mattered is Chika is depending on her and she’s able to give some sort of comfort to her best friend, even if this is going to hurt her later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no idea why it turned into something so not soft and fluffy. (probably cos of the mood and atmosphere I’m in right now) oxo
> 
> Leave a comment if you like. :)


	17. HonoMakiEli

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to fluff. :)

**Honoka x Maki x Eli**

**Jealous**

“Maki-chan’s new song is reaaaally nice!” Honoka throws her hands in the air as a banzai, smile huge and proud of her very talented, redhead girlfriend. Said girlfriend twirls her hair, a habit to hide her joy of being complimented as she looks to the side, away from Honoka.

“I-It’s nothing… And it’s _our_ song. μ's.” Maki adds, hoping her blush isn’t too obvious.

“We’ll be nothing without your composing, Maki.” Eli comments as she stands beside Maki, and Honoka nods vigorously to show her agreement with her older girlfriend.

Maki’s cheeks further reddened and her twirling of her hair hastened. “Mm…We won’t be much of anything too without Eli’s choreography.”

Honoka again, nods at the side; always and eternally proud of her girlfriends skills. Eli chuckles at the rare compliment. “Speaking of choreography, I’ll see you later to confirm the tempo of our new song.”

Maki relaxes a little since it’s no longer direct compliments and onto business. “Sure. I see you pretty much every after school these days, Eli.”

Eli chuckles again. “True. I hope you don’t get bored of me.”

Maki’s face turns a shade of red again and turns away from Eli. “R-Right…”

Honoka who has been watching at the side was at first happy to just hear Maki and Eli talk, her girlfriends voices are both so gentle and mesmerizing, and compliments of either girlfriends makes Honoka extra happy, but looking at them flirting… and not a comment coming her way… Honoka felt a funny twinge of loneliness and she felt detached from the scene even though she was there; Honoka frowns subconsciously.

“Shall we?” Eli stands, followed by Maki but the two were stopped before being able to take three steps from their initial position – Honoka tugged at each of the corner of their uniform’s blazer.

Eli and Maki both look over, surprised to see Honoka in a rare state of silence, uncertainty obvious from how Honoka lowers her gaze to the ground and her hands holding onto their blazer jacket was shaking just a little, the gingerhead bit her lower lip, not sure what to say.

“Honoka? Is something the matter?” Eli asks in a gentle tone only for her girlfriends. Maki nods for Honoka to say something, growing worried.

Honoka’s cheeks slowly puffed out and her eyebrows furrowed before she mumbled. “I…feel weird here.” Honoka lowers her head, angled towards where her heart is. “You guys keep talking among yourself… I’m happy about you two. Maki-chan and Eli-chan are so amazing after all… But…”

Honoka’s cheeks puffed to its maximum, her eyebrows furrowing further as she could not understand what she was feeling. Maki and Eli observed every change and took in every uncertain mumble from their girlfriend, it took a second and a shared glance for them to speak at the same time. “Wait a minute. Are you jealous, Honoka?” 

Honoka’s eyes widened at that, head raised to look between her two girlfriends’ looking back at her with all their attention and interest. “J-Jealous? Honoka is..?”

Maki took the hand on her blazer jacket into hers. “Yeah, you.”

Eli chuckles a low tone and copies Maki, taking Honoka’s hands in hers and giving an assuring squeeze. “Are you free Honoka? Let’s dance in the music room together.”

Honoka couldn’t fully understand being jealous at the moment, her cheeks seems to be flaring red with embarrassment for being jealous and being told she’s jealous by her girlfriends, but that lonely, gripping feeling in her heart dissipated as she was filled with warmth from Maki’s and Eli’s hands, attention and voice. Honoka nods. “Can I?”

Maki snorts at Honoka’s (adorable) uncertainty. “Of course. Let’s go, Honoka.”

Eli smiles. “We always talk about how we want you with us when we choreograph or compose, you know?”

Honoka’s blush deepens as she walks hand in hand with Maki and Eli to the music room. “Really?”

“Really.” Eli looks to Maki whose cheeks was a tint of red and holding back from denying it then back to Honoka who was now smiley and (beautifully) blushing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I would want to touch on Honoka and the unfamiliar feeling of jealousy more in future stories. :3 Jealous Honoka is kind of endearing. XD
> 
> Makes an honest Maki too. Hahas. 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ XD


	18. KotoHono 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's a dialogue prompt and a tumblr ask. :) 
> 
> "Kiss me."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got many ideas for this. Many. XD

**Kotori x Honoka**

**Kiss Me**

 

Sitting around in Honoka’s room, Kotori and Honoka was simply chilling together on a lovely Sunday; there’s school tomorrow, but it doesn’t stop the gingerhead from inviting her girlfriend over for a sleepover and Kotori, of course, says yes to Honoka.

Kotori fidgets where she sits; beautiful golden eyes stealing glances at the gingerhead who has her head nestled on one closed palm and a hint of a smile on her lips.

_Is Honoka-chan thinking of me right now? Or is she thinking of something else she likes? Or perhaps she’s not thinking of anything?_

Kotori’s fingers fiddle with one another subconsciously, she tries to not be too obvious with her blatant staring; looking over, admiring the shape of Honoka’s cheekbone and glancing away before Honoka notices, looking over to Honoka’s alluring, attractive lips…and hurriedly looking away before Honoka notices.

_Honoka-chan… I want her to kiss me…_

Kotori hears shuffling noises and when she turns towards where her girlfriend was, her girlfriend was on the move – crawling the two, perhaps three steps to close the space between each other, Honoka presses her lips to Kotori’s.

_H-Honoka-chan?!_

Golden eyes widened in surprise but returns to normal almost as quickly. _Too quickly_ as Honoka held their lips together for a way too short two seconds before pulling away. Kotori was happy, floaty, but she pouted at her grinning girlfriend. “But I haven’t said ‘kiss me’ yet…”

_How did you know what I wanted?_

Honoka sported a pink blush on her cheeks but smiles playfully at Kotori. “Your face was saying it~”

_My face…_

Kotori’s face was getting hotter and redder with each passing second at that, her smile bashful and blissful, her heart beating incessantly loudly in her ears, she couldn’t tear her gaze away from Honoka. She’s too in love to do that. Kotori pokes Honoka’s arm, eyes upturned, “Kiss me?”

Honoka’s hand moved up to cover her lips as she licked them, and to unsuccessfully cover her strawberry red face for a moment to steady her own erratically racing heart before moving to kiss Kotori once more.

Kotori probably will ask for one more, and another, and another, and Honoka will always do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this a bit too sweet? XD Wao! *W* 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed it! XP
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ (Honoka and Kotori will be kissing as you send them in~)


	19. NicoMaki 3

**Nico x Maki**

**Snowball Fight (cont’d)**

 

“You just had to start a snowball fight.” Nico comments, breathing a sheet of white air, her face flushed with warmth despite the surroundings’ temperature.

Maki smiles, rubs her red from cold hands together. “You had fun.”

Nico rolls her eyes fondly at her childish girlfriend. “Yeah, I did. And I also got a snow-covered hair and kind of wet coat. Give me your hands.”

Maki raises both eyebrows. “What for?”

“Just give it to me.” Nico takes Maki’s hands into hers, frowns at how cold it is as she starts to breathe her hot breath into Maki’s hands and rubbing them with her own, hoping to warm Maki’s hands.

Maki blushes and smiles wider at that. “You don’t have to…”

Nico looks up while letting out another hot breath of air into Maki’s still kind of cold hands. “I want to.” Nico blows again. “Can’t be letting my girlfriend freeze on Nico’s watch. Nico’s perfect date.”

Maki giggles at that, then a thought hit her so she smirks. “The date’s always perfect with Nico with me.”

Nico froze, not in the literal sense, but she stopped moving and warming Maki’s hands, her face heating up. “You’re incorrigible.”

“What’s that?” Maki asked, still smiling like heaven’s on earth instead of being snowed on somewhere in Hokkaido. 

Nico rolls her eyes fondly again. “I love you, now let me bring you to somewhere warmer.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romantic snowball fights- I mean, Romantic dates don’t just end easily. :3 
> 
> Arent’ they sickeningly sweet too? XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~


	20. ChikaYou 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want fluff! 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :P

“…three…four…five…” You counts aloud with each push-up she does.

At ten, the ash-brunette notices a shadow approaching and familiar bare feet. It didn’t take long for her line of sight to be filled with her girlfriend Chika, smiling cheekily up at her as she lies down on the floor.

You’s face turned a shade of red at what Chika has started, but it takes two hands to clap, and it definitely takes two to have a kiss fest while doing push-ups. Chika giggles, “You know you want me, You-chan.”

You chuckles, long quitting on counting the number of push-ups she’s done as she kisses Chika’s cheek with each time she lowered her body down and then up again. “ _You_ want me.” You comments before her lips reach Chika’s soft, rosy cheeks again.

Chika laughs. “I’m not denying that.” Chika grinned silly and all sorts of happy as You kissed her again and again and again with each push-up.

When it’ll end? It usually ends when Chika reaches her hands up without warning, pulling her girlfriend down to start a kiss with lips tasting one another and then laughing as You says, “You disturbed my push-up session again, Chika-chan.”

Chika unabashedly wiggles closer to You who has joined her, body on the floor, smiling as she counters, “You love it when I do this, You-chan~”

You’s cheeks colours again, though she sported a similar blissful grin as her girlfriend, “I’m not denying that.” You borrows Chika’s words and they both laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluff me~ Fluff me~ XD 
> 
> (my inner self is pestering me for fluff. =w=)
> 
> Fluff me with comments! I mean… Well, you know what I mean. :)


	21. TsubaHono

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For KJC, since you love and requested TsubaHono so many times. XD

**Tsubasa x Honoka**

**Reactions**

Honoka skips along the path, the side closer to the roads, a happy smile that shone like nothing could take it away from her. Honoka is usually a bubbly, smiley girl in the first place, but her energy right now is credited to the brunette at the back, keeping a cool grin as she strides quickly to keep up with the happily skipping ginger she’s on a date with right now.

“Honoka.” Tsubasa calls as she takes the gingerhead’s hand and pulls her towards her and positioning her on the inner side of the walking path.

“Wah! Tsubasa-chan?” Honoka blinks and giggles; the action felt like a playful spin but she wondered why she was tugged away from her initial position.

Tsubasa has her usual passive smile on that made many fans swoon, but it was different as she was looking at her girlfriend right now, her emerald eyes twinkling with full attention and love. “You should be standing on this side of the path, so that I can protect you from any incoming dangers of the road.”

Honoka’s mouth opened into a small ‘o’ shape, her cheeks reddening at the notion that Tsubasa wants to protect her from such dangers. “What…What if I said I want to protect you from those dangers?”

Tsubasa leans close, Honoka leans backwards, her heart skipping a beat at the closeness. “Then we can walk like that.” Tsubasa steps behind Honoka and puts a hand around Honoka’s waist, another sliding into Honoka’s skirt pocket.

“Eh?! W-Why would we walk like that? And your hand…” Honoka was a face of red with how flustered Tsubasa is making her feel; she liked the feeling of Tsubasa’s arms around her, but the hand going into her pocket, pressing with enough pressure on her thighs was making Honoka want to jump away.

Tsubasa chuckles lowly in her girlfriend’s ears which were all red and cute. “Oops? My hands kind of just went in there.”

“J-Just?!” Honoka turned to give Tsubasa a look of disbelief.

Tsubasa love the view of Honoka’s blush-filled face, slightly furrowed eyebrows and the adorable pout she wants to kiss away. “I only do this to you, you know?”

Honoka lowers her head, facing the front with a pout, her heart thumping loudly behind her ribcage. “Tsubasa-chan always says these sorts of things and I don’t know how to respond…”

Tsubasa chuckles, catching all that her girlfriend mumbled, moving her hand out of Honoka’s pocket; she would love to leave it there or go further, but they are in public, plus Honoka isn’t ready for that yet. “Your natural responses… Like your blushing face and when you look at me… Those are enough.”

“It is?” Honoka raised her eyebrows quizzically; Tsubasa smiles at that.

“Yes.” Tsubasa simply loves every and any reaction from Honoka; so she’ll keep teasing the gingerhead even though Honoka protests.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m with Tsubasa on this. I love all of Honoka’s reactions~ XD Nevermind what to say, Honoka! Your smile, your pouts, your tilting of the head cos you’re confused? All of that is what we love! *O* 
> 
> Don’t you all agree? XD hehe~ 
> 
> How about commenting down which of Honoka’s reactions is your favourite? :P Or rate how smooth and a tease Tsubasa is out of ten? XD


	22. NozoEli 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy~ :D

**Nozomi x Eli**

**Parfait Firsts**

At their usual favourite parfait shop, the student council duo sits opposite each other, ready to partake in parfaits.

Nozomi forgets to hold back the giggle that bubbled out of her when she looks at Eli’s enthusiastic posture – spoon up in her hand ready to dive into the cup of chocolate parfait, eyes a childish light twinkling as her obvious love for chocolate overflowed and _that_ genuinely happy smile on the usually strict student council president.

Eli blushes however when she hears Nozomi’s laugh. “W-What are you laughing about, Nozomi?”

Nozomi smiles, gentle but teasing. “Elichi~ Are you happy right now because you have chocolate? Or because you’re with me~?”

Eli’s eyes widened, surprised by the question, the red on her fair complexion makes her best friend wonder which was the answer. Eli pokes the spoon into the chocolate parfait and takes a scoop out. Nozomi thinks Eli’s going to eat it to make a point, but it was her turn to be surprised as Eli moves the spoon across the table to her, a hand below in case parfait dropped.

“Elichi..?” Nozomi could tell she was blushing and she could do nothing about it.

The student council president smiles bashfully, it _is_ the first time she’s feeding Nozomi a scoop of parfait after all (or anything at all). “Take a bite?”

Nozomi bites her lower lip to stop herself from saying _“A bite of Elichi?”_ before she takes the bite of sweet chocolate.

Eli smiles, glad that Nozomi accepted the bite. “Was it nice?”

Nozomi swallows and nods. “It’s sweet. Like Elichi~”

Eli’s blush deepens and she takes a deep breath and breathes out. “You’re always teasing me, Nozomi… But I love spending time with you.”

The purplenette’s next tease remained in her throat as the taste of sweet chocolate was much more prominent the moment she took in Eli’s honest words, admitting to loving spending time with her. Nozomi lowers her head, shy. “Elichi is cheater…”

“Eh? What did I do, Nozomi?” Eli blinks multiple times, worried she did something wrong to be called a cheater.

Nozomi laughs, happily, loudly, nothing holding back her happiness pouring out freely in front of the person she loves spending time with. Eli could not help but relax, smile and laugh too as she loves seeing Nozomi not hiding behind a practiced grin; genuine and open with her. Yes, Eli loves spending time with Nozomi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Nozomi and Eli flirts, I blush. Hahas. >///<
> 
> I like the slow progress for this one though? Since they aren’t dating yet. ;D Yet still so lovey-dovey. Hehe~
> 
> Have a parfait and perhaps leave a comment~ hehe~ XD


	23. HonoPana

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For tumblr prompt asks~ :P 
> 
> May you enjoy!

**Honoka x Hanayo**

**French Fry Kiss**

 

Honoka and Hanayo were chilling out at the nearby Chun Burgers fast food chain as they chat about cute miscellaneous stuff such as idols, the fun of dancing and singing, their favourite food and what Kotori might bake for them during their next Printemps meet up.

“Right? Ah, I love how soft and sweet it is! I could eat like fifty at one go!” Honoka gushes about those macarons and its multitude of colours and sweetness that her childhood friend recommended to them just the other day.

Hanayo nods, following her fellow idol group mate’s enthusiasm for the snack. “I think I could eat fifty too.”

Honoka seemed to be drooling already but when she opens her eyes and wanted to take up the last French fry on the tray, she sees it is gone and Hanayo was about to put it in her mouth. “Ah! Hey, I was gonna eat that!”

The blonde-brunette blinks, her hand pausing its travel to her mouth. She observes Honoka’s puffed out cheeks, red lips that have been talking non-stop  about sweets but wanted a fry right now…Hanayo stood up and brazenly sits on Honoka’s lap.

“E-Eh? H-Hanayo-chan?!” The gingerhead blinks multiple times as she leaned backwards, confused at her current situation. “Y-You can have the fry if you really want it too…”

Hanayo smiles when Honoka finally stops talking and she leans closer, putting part of the fry into her friend’s mouth. “I was thinking we can share it, Honoka-chan.”

Honoka couldn’t quite think straight with Hanayo sitting on her lap, a hand on her shoulder, and face so close she could feel Hanayo’s breath on her face. “Er…”

“Is that okay?” Hanayo prompts, putting the other end of the fry in her own mouth.

Honoka nods, unable to take her eyes away from Hanayo and they both bit on the fry. Hanayo presses her lips to Honoka’s, pulls away smiling at the gingerhead’s beet-red face as she climbs off Honoka and returns to her seat. “If I don’t take the initiative…You won’t know right?”

Honoka moves a finger over her lips, processing the events that just occurred – she has been kissed by Hanayo…and it was nice…it felt gentle, sweet and salty at the same time, a weird mix, but Honoka didn’t dislike it. Hanayo across Honoka smiles patiently, knowing her senior needs some time to understand that she has feelings for her, thus the daring kiss today.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe that Hanayo is the one who confesses to Honoka. Simply because Honoka either doesn’t notice about love or she always doesn’t think she’s worthy to be loved by others. =v= 
> 
> But Hanayo loves Honoka and dares to fight for her love. Stepping out of her own shyness and comfort zone. :D
> 
> (If only the title could be French (fry) kiss ;D)


	24. Chika Kanan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the tumblr prompt “You’re the only one I trust to do this.” with Chika and Kanan. :P
> 
> May you enjoy~

**Chika and Kanan**

**Trust**

It’s one of those days that Kanan has to help out at her family’s diving shop and one where they would bring the customers out to sea to dive with the equipment they provided. They were kind of short-handed as Kanan was the only one manning the store today, so she decided to recruit help from a friend.

The orangehead changes into the spare diving suit Kanan passed to her and walk out to give her assistance to the bluenette who called for her help. Though she was curious about something so she asks, “Why me?” Kanan turns with an inquisitive look so Chika elaborated, “Why did you call for my help instead of someone else.” The orangehead had images of who else her childhood friend could call already, thus the curiosity.

Kanan remains silent for a moment before she made eye contact with her friend and says, “You’re the only one I trust to do this.”

Chika arches an eyebrow. Kanan sighs sadly. “Mari will mess around and attempt to distract me from work instead of help. You will dive into the ocean every half hour interval. And Dia will nag me about not zipping my diving suit.”

Chika nods, a serious thinking face put on as she took in what Kanan says. “That is scarily true.”

“Right?” Kanan shakes her head and takes the next oxygen tank up, Chika following the same actions as they loaded the boat with the equipment necessary for the next batch of divers.

“Guess you can only trust me on this.” Chika chuckles at the statement.

Kanan smiles as they got the work done smoothly; no further stripping of her diving suit or gropes of her assets on the job by her playful, blonde childhood friend, no overly-enthusiastic-ocean-loving childhood friend splashing (or no splash because she’s a professional diver) into the sea before reappearing later all wet, and no upset and uptight, though understandably caring childhood friend telling her she should dress appropriately every minute until she does (it’s Summer, Dia. It gets sticky and hot, let me air my chest for a bit. It won’t hurt.) “I’m glad you’re here to help me, Chika.”

Chika flashes a thumb up to Kanan. “Glad to be here, Kanan-chan!”

And so work went smoothly without a hitch, so Kanan treated her reliable childhood friend to ice-cream after. (Summer can’t go without ice-cream)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was thinking of writing this later…But when I started penning down my idea for this prompt it just rolled out. Drabbles and inspiration work scarily that way. Hahas. XD But it’s a good thing I can share it sooner with everyone~ XD 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed this~ :D


	25. ChikaYou 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> University setting where Chika and You are not dating yet. :3

**Chika x You**

**No Makeup**

Chika rubbed her cheeks with an upset frown where she sat all the way to the back of the bus which would take her to a stop before her university. You seated beside her observes in silence.

“Ah… I woke up late and wasn’t able to put on any makeup…” Chika sighs loudly as she pulled at her face a little; kind of regretting the late night social media scrolling and thus oversleeping this morning.

You crosses her arms as she leans back in her seat, commenting in a serious tone. “Hiding your face with makeup would be such a waste.”

“Eh?” Chika jerks her head up a little too fast to look at her best friend, trying to make out how serious the ash-brunette was being. “Really..?”

You simply nods, repeating herself, voice ever-smooth and relatively low. “…Hiding your face with makeup would be such a waste.”

Chika’s makeup-less face flushes pink as her hands flew up to cover it and giggles nervously. “T-Thank you…That makes me happy…”

You blinks and tries to ignore her increasing in speed heartbeat as she takes in how her best friend is being so blushy, nervous and happy from a simple offhand comment. “Y-You’re so cute…” You accidentally murmurs out loud.

Chika blinks twice, eyes wide and her face further reddens as they made eye contact before turning away from each other in the next moment.

It was an awkward, nervous, heart beating erratically and faces flushed bus ride to their school this morning.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **This was inspired by Ayaneru. XD**
> 
> **But seriously, imagine this two still not confessing or admitting their love yet when they are like _this!_ XD **


	26. HonoNico

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy~ XD

**Honoka x Nico**

**Universe’s Number One Wife**

 

Kousaka Honoka and Yazawa Nico has been dating for more than ten years and blissfully married for five years now; they are still very much in love as the day they first got together and even more in love than when they returned from their honeymoon. The only problem in their relationship is that Nico is still going strong as an idol after she made Honoka be a stay-home wife. Meaning to say Honoka is lonely as her time with her beautiful, cute and very much an idol wife has been decreasing as of late. Their conversations going like such:

"Nico-chan, play with me." 

"I'm busy."

Another day. "Nico-chan~ Play with me~" 

"I'm busy, Honoka." 

And another day. "Nico-chaaaaan~~ Play with me~~" 

"I'm busy. Play on your own." 

A week of no Nico. "Nico-chan... play with me..." Honoka pulls out the puppy dog eyes, alluring ocean blue eyes large and wet. 

"I can't. I'm busy." Nico swiftly averts her gaze and exits the door.

Honoka pouts where she was left alone in the house yet again. They spend time together, that’s for sure, but it just isn’t enough! Honoka makes a plan.

.

.

.

Nico returns from her day of busy idol schedule to her wife playing dead on the floor; she can smell the tomato sauce (luckily, the instant one. If it was their homemade one she would have gotten quite angry; they schemed to flaunt delicious homemade pasta in the Muse chat group so that Maki will get riled up; it’s one of their wifely pastimes). 

"Honoka..." Nico calls for her wife’s attention gently.

Honoka remained silent. One point for good acting. Nico bends down and calls for Honoka again. "I'm back." 

Honoka almost twitches.  _Almost._  One more point for perseverance. Nico wonders how long her silly gingerhead has laid on the floor with instant ketchup emptied onto her body and floor. Nico turns Honoka around so that she can see her face clearer; she puts a hand over Honoka's heart. "Good, you're not dead." 

Honoka almost pouted.  _Almost._ Nico raised both eyebrows at how well her wife was not reacting. Honoka is a girl of reactions.  _Woman_  of reactions. Despite being close to thirty she would still pout at Nico, cling onto Nico, cross her arms across her chest (and pout) at Nico, fall over the floor from laughing when Nico tells an over the top joke, and literally jumps into her arms when she returns home... Not pretend to be dead and ignore the Universe's Number One Idol Wife ("idol" is a necessary description since Universe's Number One Wife to Nico is Honoka). 

"Get off the floor, Honoka." Nico says in a resigned tone; she loves the welcome home hugs more than this, and she wouldn’t want her wife getting…dirtier than spilled ketchup.

"I cleaned it." Honoka answers proudly.

"I can tell." Nico looked at the cleaner parts of the floor, it is spick and span other than the tomato-ed parts. 

Honoka pouts, Nico wanted to see that all day if she was honest, and mutters in a very lonely puppy voice. "Play with me..."

Nico sighs and stands up, whips her phone out and pressed speed dial to her manager. "I'm taking 3 days off."

"..."

"Because I can." 

"..."

"Because I'm the Universe's Number One Idol. Fans adore me even more when I return from surprise leaves." 

"..." 

"No-"

"..."

"You-"

"..."

"Ughh. Yes. It's for my wife, Nozomi!"

"..."

"Don't ask something you already know!" 

"..."

"I'm taking a week off! Goodbye!" 

.

.

.

Honoka heard the entire exchange so she jumps to her feet and rushes Nico. "I love you, Nico-chan!"

"H-Honoka! Gods, I love you too, but you didn't have to rub me with all your ketchup too!" 

"Ehehe, sorry... Bathe with me?" Honoka asks softly and adorably (Nico almost pulled her wife in for another ketchup-y hug), entire body posture apologetic.

Nico smiles a lopsided smile. "Last one there is a rotten tomato... Quite literally!" Nico adds after her head start. 

"Ah! Hey! Nico-chan! That's cheating!" Honoka complains, recovers and runs after, catching up in no time even though she almost slips on tomato sauce twice. 

They then proceeded to begin their week together cuddling in the bath and washing each other free of tomato and sweat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoka is Universe’s Number One Wife. Fight me. XD 
> 
> I’m kidding, I don’t start fights. :P hahas. Anyways~ Aren’t these two adorkable or what? Such a random thought and this spawns out. XD
> 
> And yeah, Honoka’s plan came from “When I Get Home My Wife Always Pretends To Be Dead” by Kaito. XP
> 
> Comments and kudos are much appreciated. XD (Don’t leave me lonely and pretending to be dead. Hahas. XD)


	27. YoshiMaru

**Yoshiko x Zuramaru**

**My Jealous Little Demon**

 

“…So You was like ‘Opps, I left my swim cap in the pool’ and a bunch of first years dived in to get it for her.” Yoshiko chuckles. “To think that You is that popular, huh?”

“Mm…” Hanamaru chews her sweet bread solemnly; she has been listening to her girlfriend speak of their amazing senior for half an hour now, and she has been hearing it for the past three days already. Hanamaru is starting to wonder who Yoshiko thinks her girlfriend really is. But the bluenette doesn’t seem to notice as she rambles on.

“We saw this really cool figurine the other day too. And You actually commented out loud beside the counter, ‘If clothes works like this in reality, I’m glad I’m wearing a swimsuit underneath instead of my underwear right now.’ I know the cashier girl was checking You out as we put the figurine away.” The Fallen Angel shook her head at the memory, though smiling as it was a fun memory.

“Hmm…” Hanamaru hums lowly in respond as she bit her bread roughly. What happened to all the fun time when she could see her girlfriend talking of rituals and demonic stuff? And she can talk about her favourite food and what demons would like to eat?

“So You- _mmf!_ ” Yoshiko’s eyes widened at the bread stuffed into her mouth out of the blue and promptly spit it out after a huge unintentionally bite. “What was that for Zuramaru?”

Hanamaru sulks further but tries to hide her displeasure. “I thought you might like some, zura.”

“Oh. Thanks.” Yoshiko smiles and takes another bite; being fed by her girlfriend, even if abruptly and roughly makes the Fallen Angel happy.

The brunette holds back a sigh which would encompass her upset about conversation topics and happiness at seeing her girlfriend happy.

“As I was saying, You- _oof!_ ” Yoshiko looks over incredulously at the piece of bread stuffed into her mouth again. “Zuramaru!”

“It’s nice, zura.” The brunette averts her gaze from Yoshiko’s.

“Well… Yeah, it is…” Yoshiko accepts the bread and continues talking after. “You- _gwahh!_ ” Another bread was stuffed into her mouth and Yoshiko really wondered what was up. “Zuramaru!”

Hanamaru full on sulks at Yoshiko before turning away. “It’s always about You-chan. Can’t you talk about anything else, zura?”

Yoshiko opens her mouth to retort but her mouth was left open and nothing came out as the gears slowly click inside.  “Wait a devil’s second. Are you jealous, Zuramaru?”

Her girlfriend’s cheeks coloured and Yoshiko felt her heart skip a beat and excitement rising in her. “Oh unholy gods! Zuramaru is jealous for me!”

“A-Am not, zura!” Hanamaru shuffles away from where she sits beside her girlfriend; embarrassed. 

“You can’t hide anything from me, Zuramaru! Admit it!” Yoshiko was smiling so widely Hanamaru felt like pinching her girlfriend’s cheeks for being so cheeky and happy about her being jealous. Yoshiko should be comforting her!

“Am not, zura.”

Yoshiko was full on gush mode now as she moves to hug Hanamaru. “Ah, I have the cutest jealous girlfriend on Earth!”

Hanamaru turning redder only served to boost Yoshiko’s ego and love for her girlfriend. “I am not j-jealous, zura!”

“Okay, okay. But I don’t get why though. You find You cool. So I thought it’ll make me cooler if I talked about her…” Yoshiko was genuinely puzzled and Hanamaru softened at that.

“I do think You-chan is cool… But Yoshiko-chan seems to only talk about her lately…” Hanamaru explains with a pout.

Yoshiko’s heart went doki doki at her girlfriend’s adorable _jealous_ pouting. “Alright! I won’t talk about You if you don’t like it, Zuramaru!”

Hanamaru smiles shyly away from how considerate Yoshiko is. “Let’s talk about Fallen stuff and dinner?”

Yoshiko beams. “Let’s!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy is cute. And why is You so cool? XD
> 
> Anyways! Hope you like it! XD


	28. YouChika 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I didn't meet what you requested... It's not fluffy, it's extra fluffy! XD hehe~ 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

**You x Chika**

**Wanna Dance?**

 

It was a summer night on the beach close to the Takami's inn, Chika's house. Since it was summer, warm bordering on hot, the two girls occupying the sandy getaway was dressed in a simple t-shirt that read "hot" and "summer" (describing their situation literally) and a pair of comfy shorts for the bottom. 

Chika with her hands behind her back paces close to the sea, and each time the waves moved further up, the warm sea water tickles the orangehead's slipper-less toes, and she would smile.

You observes from where she walks two steps behind, similarly barefooted as they left their slippers on the stairs to the beach. You seems to have a habit (which she enjoys) when she's around Chika; she has the habit to stare and observe her childhood friend, finding every little thing from her friend intriguing. The twitch and curve of Chika's lips, the way her hair flutters from the wind then stays when the wind stops, the way her toes curl some sand when the water washes over her feet, and the way the stars seem to reside in her scarlet irises. You loves looking at Chika. 

Chika, ever the mind reader or perhaps mood breaker turns unexpectedly to her silent friend and smirks. "What are you staring at, hot stuff?" 

You's cheeks pinken in the dimness of the summer night and roll her eyes at the tease. "I'll stop wearing this shirt if you keep calling me that." 

Chika laughs; You loves the way the sound bounces around her. "Taking it off now?" 

You gives Chika a grumpy look, a duck-billed pout. "Chika-chan..." 

Chika laughs again, softer; it makes You look and not pout. Chika just stares back into You's deep and gorgeous ocean blue hues. To You, it felt beckoning, asking, inviting...waiting.

You feels like time stilled, she couldn't hear the ocean's rhythmic waves, she couldn't hear the wind blowing Chika's hair, she couldn't hear her heart that drummed quickly and loudly when she's with Chika. 

You opens her mouth but nothing comes out. What would she say? You moistens her lips. Should she say something? You takes a breath, a drink of Chika  _waiting for her._ You blurts, "Wanna dance?" 

You thinks she's so uncool. She ruined a moment. Chika's going to laugh at her. Chika grins and that grin turns into a wide and beautiful smile. "With You-chan? Yes." 

You gaped dumbly at Chika's outstretched hand in the way a lady asks for a dance. "Are you going to make me wait again, You-chan?" Chika smiles teasingly. 

You rivals the stars in illuminating the night. "No... Um..." You takes Chika's hand tentatively but tightens the touch when Chika laughs airily. 

"Spin me, hold me and kiss me. That's how we dance, You-chan." Chika pulls You closer and puts her other hand on her childhood friend's shoulder, she grins at You's very warm hand on her waist. 

You was doing her utmost best to keep eye contact with the smiling orangehead and not tripping them as they slow danced to an unspoken rhythm of the ocean. "I think the third one isn't included in dancing." 

Chika's eyes laughed, You's heart skips a beat. "Of course it is, You-chan. It is when I'm dancing with  _you."_

Chika falls backwards on purpose, as though You tipped her towards the sand covered with their dance steps, her hands thrown around a surprised You's neck. And she pulls You's lips to hers. You thinks she hears fireworks as she closes her eyes as Chika did and kisses Chika with all of her love. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In my head, I saw You and Chika dancing on the beach in the night. And this spilled out of my hands. XD
> 
> Hope you like it! *O*
> 
> P.S. Mari released some fireworks just when Chika and You kissed. ;D


	29. ChikaYou 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will anyone be upset that I’m on a chikayou streak? 
> 
> It just can’t be helped… I’m warming up to write 10k words for them. =v=

**Chika x You**

**Midnight Thoughts**

You should be sleeping. You should be asleep. There’s school tomorrow and the clock reads a quarter pass twelve. But You can’t seem to keep her eyes close for more than a minute and her mind was so awake and occupied with the irresistibly adorable orangehead also known as Takami Chika, her childhood friend who recently became her girlfriend. And that fact is bubbling and boiling inside of You, making You want to squeal or jump or run a marathon then scream at the ocean “I LOVE YOU, CHIKA-CHAN!!!!” Or something like that.

But high schoolers can’t exactly do that. So the ash-brunette who was so in love was stuck lying on her bed, tossing and turning and _thinking_ through it all, of her very cute, very beautiful, very _everything_ girlfriend. You sighs a lovesick sigh. She picks her phone off the side stand beside her bed and scrolls through their text messages. Normal childhood friends-best friends messages. You doesn’t even know what would be a _we’re dating and are girlfriends_ kind of message.

The light from the phone was making You’s eyes droop but she still couldn’t stop thinking of Chika – smiling, silly, determined, sparkling…

You types into her phone subconsciously and falls asleep soon after.

.

.

.

Chika hears a vibration from her phone and although she’s usually not this excited or needy she snatches her phone off her table, flips her phone open to see a message from her girlfriend while moving to sit on her bed again.

Chika doesn’t sit on the bed because of You’s message, her butt meets the floor and she lets out a yelp and kind of just pulls her blanket along with her by accident so her array of plushies and for some reason textbooks and lyric book came crashing to the floor too.

It didn’t take long for Mito to angrily open her door and glared at her and shouted at her to keep it down. Chika apologizes rapidly. And once Mito left, Chika picks up her phone to read the message again.

Chika’s face was burning red as she read the words again and again and again. “This is all your fault, you know, You-chan?”

The mess in Chika’s room and the red creeping from Chika’s cheeks to her ears and neck – all You’s fault.

_You-chan: I can’t stop thinking about you…_

Chika flops onto one of the many plushies on the floor and groans. “What do I even reply to You-chan..?” Chika has something she wants to text back: “I can’t stop thinking about you too…” Chika groans and screams into her plushy to muffle the noise, her legs kicking the blankets, basically Chika was flailing on the floor all because her girlfriend sent a text and fell asleep.

“Baka You-chan…” Chika mumbles as she falls asleep thinking of her girlfriend.    

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cute? XD I kind of want to see how everyone else will react to You and Chika’s couple shenanigans. XD hahas. (Oh, these might be in that 10k… :P) 
> 
> Comment and kudos away my friends! XD hahas. Feed my ChikaYou motivation. :3


	30. KotoHono 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy~

**Honoka x Kotori**

**Good Morning Kiss (Ohayou no Chu)**

It’s midweek and the sun is well up into the sky, sharing it’s bright light and warmth for those on Earth on this lovely day, and most would be up and moving, doing a little something  - be it work or play. However, today’s lovely weather has yet to be experienced by a certain fashion designer who has just finished her project late into last night and is catching up on sleep at the moment.

The slumbering ash-brunette’s wife pops into their room with an apron on, leaving the door purposefully open for the smell of lunch to float up to the lovely woman in bed to smell. “Ko~to~ri~chan~ It’s~ morning~ dayo~”

Kotori pulls the blanket over her face not wanting the light to shine on her face and not wanting to open her eyes to face the light just yet; though the sound of her wife’s voice is luring her to wake.

Honoka walks over and tugs the blanket off the ash-brunette. “Kotori-chan~ I made lunch~”

Kotori whines at the light. “Nn……”

Honoka smiles at the adorable sound her wife just made; it truly is rare to be the one waking her partner and hearing her wife being the slackish one. “C’mon, sweetheart~ I want to see your eyes and hear your voice already~”

Kotori’s cheeks flushes slightly from Honoka’s blunt confession _right when she just wakes up._ “Nn…”

“Mm?” Honoka brushes some of Kotori’s soft ash-grey tresses behind her wife’s ears.

Kotori raises her arms, stretching towards the source of her wife’s voice. “Kiss me. Then I’ll wake.”

Honoka chuckles at her needy wife’s demand. “Mm… I wonder if I should~”

Kotori pouts though refusing to open her eyes.

Honoka chuckles at the cute reaction. An evil smirk grew on the gingerhead’s face as she leaned super close to Kotori’s sensitive ears and whispers huskily. _“Should I kiss you? Kotori-chan~”_

Kotori swallows audibly and clamped her thighs together as she felt turned on from her wife’s enticing and sexy taunt. “Honoka-chan…”

Kotori’s whimper makes Honoka break out of the sexy-charming character she was roleplaying a second ago as she chuckles light-heartedly. She steadies herself above Kotori and presses her lips to Kotori’s, holding it there for ten seconds before pulling away. Kotori opens her eyes; expression dreamy.

“Good morning, Kotori-chan.” Honoka grins down at her wife.

Kotori half pouts and half smiles at her cheeky wife. “Good morning, Honoka-chan.”

.

.

.

They share a few more kisses before Honoka remembers that her lunch is waiting in the kitchen so they make their way down together after Kotori freshens up in the bathroom. A hearty lunch and flirtatious conversation to follow in a day of the lives of the happily wedded couple.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotori x Honoka stories always a fluffy, loving atmosphere. =v= 
> 
> Their middle name is fluff! KotoriFluffHonoka. XD 
> 
> A-Anyways! Hope y’all enjoyed it! XD


	31. NozoEli 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Officially 1 month that I’m back! NozoEli when I came back, NozoEli when for month’s celebration? OwO 
> 
> May you enjoy! XD

**Nozomi x Eli**

**Nozomi**

 

“This is totally realistic~ You’ve really outdone yourself, Kotori-chan!” Nozomi can’t help the compliments as she circled the life-size mannequin of herself – admiring the details.

Kotori smiles bashfully. “Well, it’s not my first time making something like this…”

Nozomi directs a cheeky and knowing smile at the fashion designer. “I wonder what Honoka-chan will think of this~”

Kotori’s face flushes at the implication in her friend’s words. “Nozomi-chan!”

Nozomi chuckles. “I’m kidding~ Now, time to surprise Elichi with Nozomi MK I~”

Kotori shakes her head before smiling at the name her senior gives her handiwork. “Careful to not jump on her.” Kotori adds as Nozomi exits her workshop and into her own car.

 

* * *

 

Eli returned home from work to see Nozomi pouting on the couch; this made Eli thing that something was off. And the fact that Nozomi did not return a welcome back greeting like she usually does (warm embrace, loving smile and a “welcome home, Elichi” kiss) made Eli all the more concern.

The dance instructor approaches “Nozomi” and talks to her pouting wife. But worry oozes out of the blonde when her wife doesn’t give a single respond – no replies, not a movement, and refused to look her way!

“Nozomi? Is something the matter? You know you can talk to me about anything.” Eli presses as she sat close to “Nozomi”.

…

“Nozomi” does not reply and Eli scooted closer on the couch, voice gentle but filled with worry. “Nozomi… Please say something. You’re scaring me… You know I love you…”

…

Eli felt like she was at her wits end with how her usually animated and loving wife was not giving her even a glance. “Nozomi… I didn’t mean to eat your share of the chocolate pudding in the fridge. I intend to buy you extra for our next pudding time…”

The distressed blonde racked her brain for anything that she might have done to upset her wife so. “Nozomi…” Eli was tearing up already and Nozomi really couldn’t bear to see Eli so upset and beating herself up, and really, Nozomi can’t keep her laughter in already so she steps out of her hiding spot behind the television.

“E-Elichi…” Nozomi calls as she tries to keep in her laughter.

“N-Nozomi?!” Eli looks up with shock apparent on her face; understandable too as she looked between “Nozomi” and Nozomi. “Wha..? Nozomi..?”

The real Nozomi nods and chuckles. “She’s Nozomi MK I. I got Kotori-chan to make her for me… And decided to tease you with her. Sorry for scaring you?”

Eli is relieved then upset, relieved but kind of lightly angry that Nozomi is laughing at her genuine concern for her, but Eli is mostly relieved as she runs over to hug _her_ Nozomi. “Gods… Nozomi… Don’t scare me like that! I thought you were seriously angry with me and was going to file a divorce for something I didn’t even know I did.”

Nozomi giggles as she rubs small circles on Eli’s back. “I won’t divorce you just because you ate my share of the pudding, Elichi~”

Eli blushes and flinches at that. “Even if I did it more than once?”

Nozomi stops rubbing Eli’s back in that comforting rhythm which made Eli panic again, but it was on purpose as Nozomi giggles soon after. “No. Even if you refuse to give me chocolate pudding for the rest of our years together, Elichi… I won’t ever divorce you.”

Eli breathes out a sigh of relief.

“You seriously think I’ll not want you over chocolate pudding?” Nozomi found the idea too amusing.

Eli pouts. “It’s chocolate…”

Nozomi gasps loudly in exaggeration. “Elichi will choose chocolate over me?”

“Wha- No! Never! Nozomi, I would never…” Eli trails off as she sees her wife holding her stomach and laughing. “Nozomi…”

Nozomi wipes a tear that formed from laughing. “I know you won’t Elichi~ Come here. Let’s cuddle.” Nozomi pulls Eli to the couch. “Two of me is better than one right?” Nozomi points to “Nozomi MK I” beside her wife.

Eli shakes her head. “I prefer my Nozomi.”

Nozomi flushes at that and lays her head on Eli’s sturdy shoulders with a smile. “I prefer my Elichi too~”

Eli smiles blissfully and pulls Nozomi closer to her and the two just snuggled on the couch for another hour; Nozomi MK I’s pout turns into a smile.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired by the fact that Eli will attempt to eat a plastic chocolate thinking it is real chocolate. Meaning to say that when it comes something Eli really loves; she may be unable to differentiate whether it’s real or not. XD
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this! XD 
> 
> NozoEli Married life~ ;D hahas.


	32. HonoNico 2

**Honoka x Nico**

**Warm (Cuddly) Winter**

_Hakuchoo!_ Honoka sniffles from under the covers, a layer of blanket her girlfriend laid over her once she realized the gingerhead has caught a cold. “Uu… I’m sorry, Nico-chan… Even though we were looking forward to go on a date together today…”

The ravenette shakes her head as she feeds the red-nosed gingerhead another scoop of Nico’s Homemade Get-Well Porridge which Honoka gladly eats – it was delicious and warm, plus she gets to be fed by Nico! (That’s one thing to be happy about being sick)

“It’s shupposed to be a fun, winter date together…” Honoka pouts while her girlfriend has yet to get another scoop of porridge.

Nico’s lips edged upwards a little at how much Honoka was looking forward to going on a date with her; it’s not like Nico didn’t know, Honoka is very expressive after all, but hearing it again makes Nico happy. “Don’t talk before you swallow, Honoka.”

The gingerhead takes another scoop and obediently did not speak until she swallows. “Nico-chan should go out and have fun… I can take care of myself! Here. In bed.” Honoka tries to lift her hands and pat the bed with energy, but the blankets which weren’t even very heavy held her down, Honoka frowns.

Nico rolls her eyes endearingly at the attempt. “Don’t be silly, Honoka. I can’t go on a date alone. And it won’t be fun without you.”

Honoka opens her mouth to protest but Nico puts another spoonful of her cooking into Honoka which effectively silences her for a moment. “And you can’t take care of yourself.”

Honoka swallows and mumbles. “ _I can..._ ”

Nico smiles as she feeds Honoka the last scoop and puts it to the side table. “Honoka.”

“Mm?” The gingerhead blinks and tilts her head to the side, waiting for her girlfriend to continue.

“Move in.” Nico pushes and ushers Honoka further towards the wall.

“Eh? W-Why?” Honoka questions though she moves anyway.

Nico smiles proudly and joins Honoka under the covers, snaking a hand around Honoka’s waist, effectively making the gingerhead’s temperature skyrocket as her face flushed a cute red. “So we can cuddle your cold away, Honoka.”

Honoka lowers her head shyly, but Nico couldn’t help but snuggle closer when she saw her girlfriend’s adorable, blissful smile; _very_ proud of herself that she can make Honoka quiet and blushing just from a simple embrace. “Would you like that? Or for me to go out alone?”

Honoka turns to Nico to pout for a moment. _“I prefer you here with me…”_

“What was that?” Nico pretends to be unable to hear her girlfriend; even though her heart when kyun earlier thanks to the gingerhead’s adorable, pouting mumble.

“I-I prefer you with me…Nico-chan!” Honoka repeats herself before shuffling closer, hands wrapped around Nico’s waist and face hiding at the crook of Nico’s neck.

Nico chuckles airily and returns the warm hug, very warm hug. “Of course you do… _I prefer this too…_ ” Nico murmurs as she smiles lovingly at Honoka curled in her arms and definitely feeling hundred percent better than fighting a cold alone – this isn’t too bad a date; a warm, cuddly winter date she only can get because she has Honoka with her.

Nico smiles. Honoka too, hides a smile where she snuggles into her warm and loving girlfriend.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aww~ They are so /warm/ And Cute! *O*
> 
> At least I think so? XD hehe~
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this little short~ XD Did it provide you with some warm feelings? XD hehe~


	33. YouYoshi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Yoshiko’s Birthday today!

**You x Yoshiko**

**Oops, it’s a habit**

 

You and Yoshiko have been dating for a few months now; it was a random, slightly awkward, totally unexpected confession but still bundled with lots of emotions, happy tears and Fallen Angel antics – which also resulted in a simple yet cute public display of affection to form between the two. Every morning when Yoshiko sees You, she’ll kiss her on the cheek.

 

* * *

 

Sun’s up, and the ace of the Swim and High Dive Club has been in the school’s swimming pool for self-practice for about an hour already, so the diligent swimmer finishes a final lap and climbs out the pool – fresh with water droplets trickling from her hair, chin and thighs, and a satisfied smile on her lips. “Alright, I’m all warmed up for dance practice now!”

The ash-brunette jogs to the open-air shower to wash off most of the chlorine before heading to the rooftop – changed into her practice garment and ready to hit the floors with energy.

She swings the door open, smile broad and blue eyes shining, happy to see that all her friends were on the roof already; her gaze naturally stopping on her girlfriend too.

“Oh! You-chan is here! Let’s practice, girls!” Chika announces You’s presence once more but her jaw tried to meet the ground with what happened next.

Yoshiko naturally gravitated towards her girlfriend the moment the fit and smiling high-diver entered the rooftop, she couldn’t help but grin when her girlfriend waved discreetly to her, and she could not help but lean close and peck her girlfriend’s smooth cheeks as she have yet to give one this morning.

Dia immediately covers Ruby’s and Hanamaru’s eyes which the redhead and brunette goes “Pigii!” and “Zura?” respectively; the Student Council President herself was trying to burn a hole through Yoshiko’s head – wordlessly screaming for the bluenette to not corrupt the innocent. Riko gasps in delight, a hand flying to her mouth that was widening in a smile, her mind ready to be fed with fantasies. Kanan’s eyebrows went skywards though she smiled approvingly. Mari claps her hand together and shouts a loud “ _OH~! SHINY~!”_ Chika’s mouth was still agape from surprise.

You’s cheeks flared red from all her friends’ reactions to Yoshiko’s accidental public display of affection to her, and she stutters. “Er… Y-Yoshiko-chan…?”

Yoshiko gives You a questioning mixed with a loving look; she’s happy with being able to make her girlfriend blush but she prefers when You returns a kiss to her cheek too. “ _It’s Yohane._ What is it?”

You, still red in the face, nods towards the rest of Aqours still staring at them with avid attention. “You kind of k-k-kissed me in front of everyone?”

Yoshiko blinks before she turned to each of the other members, taking in their ridiculous reactions, the Fallen Angel sighs dramatically after contemplating whether to _freak out and run,_ or _freak out, kiss You and run._ She chose to keep the _freaking out_ inside. “Oops? It’s a habit.”

The rest of the morning was spent interrogating You and Yoshiko for when did they started dating, who kissed who first, how far have they gone (Mari NO!), and whether they will get “parental approval” (Dia relented in the end).  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Yoshiko-chan~! XD 
> 
> May you keep the habit till the end of time! XD


	34. Dia Yoshiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For an ask on tumblr~
> 
> Since my life mission is to make people's day here you go! XD
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

**Dia and Yoshiko**

**Yohane’s Day**

“Ah~! This Fallen Angel Yohane has many words of thanks for you, my little demon with great authority!” Yoshiko, the first year with a _Fallen Angel_ persona and currently dressed in a gothic Victorian dress speaks with a spin for dramatic effect.

The Student Council President, also the only other person in the clubroom with the extra energetic and extra Fallen Angel-ish girl sighs as she does her best to ignore all the prancing and twirling and highly arrogant and nonsensical speeches her junior was making. Focusing on her work – her artworks – her Halloween Pumpkin carvings which were of top quality.

“To have given the green light for us to stay after school hours to celebrate my day!” Yoshiko grabbed the cape off the table and attached it under her neckpiece, grabbing the end to flash it for her little demon to see.

Dia could feel the wind from Yoshiko’s approach and she puts the carving tool down and lifts her latest completed pumpkin carving up in her hands protectively; she won’t be surprised if her junior infamous for her lack thereof luck to stumble and knock into the table she’s working on, sending all the sweets and already carved pumpkins to the floor (hopefully not smashing). Thankfully, Yoshiko does not stumble but she’s still posing.

“It’s not _your_ day.” The slightly irritated ravenette says.

Yoshiko shakes her head with a “Tsk, tsk, tsk. How can my Little Demon not see that this wondrous event meant to be celebrated in the night is that for I, Fallen Angel Yohane who appears in the night?”

Dia opens her mouth to rebut, however, Yoshiko continues, “Look how excited you are to have carved so many pumpkins just for me!”

Dia’s cheeks redden a little at the assumption that she specially carved these pumpkins for her junior. “I didn’t-”

“And you’re even carving a Yohane Pumpkin! I commend you, my Little Demon!” The bluenette steps back and lifts her purple cape with two fingers as the rest was in a twist pose, and her left hand was pressed to her chest; haughty poses by the Fallen Angel wasn’t rare, what affected Dia and made Dia wear a conflicted expression along with her reddening cheeks was how proud and _happy_ Yoshiko was with the wide smile and shining violets.

Dia’s hand subconsciously moves to the “hair bun” she carved and attached to the pumpkin she was carving – truly using Yohane as the model for this particular pumpkin. Dia didn’t want to be called out on it though. “It’s not-”

Dia pauses midsentence when Yoshiko’s earnest and pure unbridled happy violets lock with her emeralds. Dia breathes out her nose, relenting. “I would like for you to enjoy _your_ day this year… Yohane-san.”

Yoshiko beams even brighter and broader than before, going back to moving all about the clubroom as she rambled on about how Fallen Angels are mystical, amazing and Halloween belongs to her…while Dia simply sits and smiles; picking up some of the sweets scattered on the table to fill up the Yohane Pumpkin – first Halloween party with her friends, first Halloween celebration with the Fallen Angel, Yohane… It’s a fun and worthwhile experience to Dia, one she’ll keep in her memories till she’s old and grey.   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is more heartwarming than cute… Because friendship themes~ XD But Yoshiko prancing around is cute right? And dishonest Dia carving a Yohane Pumpkin? XD 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed it! This story is entirely based on the Halloween UR Yoshiko and UR Dia before they are idolized! :D
> 
> P.S. I was wondering if I should mention the Ruby Pumpkin… But I decided to focus on Yohane instead. XD hehe~


	35. Dia Chika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy~ :D

**Dia Chika**

**Teach me how to play?**

Chika tugs Dia to the table where her laptop is sitting, an eager smile on her face despite the student council president having a seemingly permanent frown on. “You’ve got to help me!”

Dia sighs for the umpteen time today. “With what? I keep asking, Chika-san.”

Chika points to her laptop. “Teach me how to play?”

Dia arches one of her fine brows upwards, the frown turning into a tight line as she stared at Chika’s laptop screen…showing a video that is on pause. Dia looks to Chika for confirmation that this teenager is literally asking her _how to play a video_. The orangehead was waiting patiently, her smile still eager and excited. “You move the cursor over the…arrow like symbol…and click on it…Chika-san.”

Dia couldn’t believe she was doing this.

Chika broke into a broad smile as the video of nine legendary girls started dancing. “You’re so smart, Dia-san!”

Dia lets out a deep breath and turns to Chika; she wasn’t as angry since her favourite idols are dancing on the screen right now. “Why are you doing this?”

Chika chuckles nervously. “I just wanted some of your attention… I guess?”

Dia holds the stern expression for another moment before her expression morphed into a gentler one. “Then you could just ask. Not do for a request you already know how to do.”

Chika’s eyes brightened and her smile widened at that. “I will!”

Dia shakes her head at the orangehead’s enthusiasm; she’s happy to have a cute junior for a friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it! XD


	36. KotoHono 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desire KotoHono so I write KotoHono. XP
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

**Kotori x Honoka**

**Fluff Fortress**

Pillows were thrown all over the place, cushions here and there in the room; each had different patterned covers on so it was a rainbow-ish sight of softness. But the one thing that catches Kotori’s eyes was the head of ginger visible on a pile of equally colourful and soft blankets.

Kotori couldn’t help the smile from forming, her gaze doesn’t break from the _soft, very soft_ sight of her girlfriend curled up in the blankets, surrounded by pillows and cushions strewn all over the place – a fluff fortress. And she walks over, dropping her sleepover bag somewhere in Honoka’s room, on one of the larger cushion with cute Pachirisu patterns.

Kotori kneels beside Honoka whose features rivalled that of Sleeping Beauty – peaceful and alluring; Kotori smooths the back of her hand over Honoka’s ever-soft cheeks. Kotori grins as she took in the sight once more – Honoka’s body was mostly engulfed by the blankets, but her hands were sticking out along with her head.

Kotori took the non-verbalized invite and unravels the pile of blanket, at least the top one and the side two that was hogging her girlfriend, and then she climbs in, wiggles close to Honoka before bundling them up again – snug and warm. Kotori sighs blissfully as she presses closer to Honoka’s sleeping face, feeling the rhythmic warm breath blowing on her own.

“Good night, Honoka-chan…” Kotori murmurs drowsily, Honoka already pulling her girlfriend over to the realm of slumber in seconds, not that Kotori minds. And so, Honoka and Kotori’s sleepover begins with sleep in their own makeshift fluff fortress of enticingly soft pillows, colourful, springy cushions and pile of blankets wrapping the couple as one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a dream to own a fluff fortress myself. XD And the walls will be soft beds, or perhaps more pillows~ XD


	37. DiaKananMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ne…huggu shiyo? :3

**KananDiaMari**

**Sleeping Position**

 

“You do it…like this!” Dia flicks her wrist and wills the kendama ball to connect with the wood without falling off…but Kanan witnesses it falls off for the thirty-sixth time. “WHY?!” Dia huffs in frustration as Mari takes it from her.

_I usually find Dia’s never give up attitude endearing but…_

“ _MY TURN~_ ” Mari sing-songs before she focuses, her tongue sticking out upwards  in a cheeky, cute way but she uses too much force in throwing the ball up and it just clanks off the wood. “Buu buu desu wa~!”

_I love Mari’s enthusiasm but…_

“That’s not when you use my catchphrase!” Dia scolds as she takes the kendama back for her thirty-seventh try.

_Guess I’ll go sleep first. It’s past midnight already after all._

“Good night, Dia, Mari.” Kanan stands to go to Mari’s bed; the bluenette happily accepted Mari’s suggestion to play Japan’s traditional game of kendama and also magnificently got the ball onto the wooden pointed part in one try. She then patiently and encouragingly waited for her girlfriends’ turn for success. She did not expect them to be an hour in and still be trying.

“Buu buu desu wa!” Mari pouts in Kanan’s direction while the bluenette reminds herself not to turn around to see Mari’s or Dia’s pout which will no doubt make her return to their sides.

“Kanan-san! You shouldn’t be sleeping until you teach us the secret to playing this!” Dia has her hands to her hips; demand in her voice and posture.

Kanan remains adamant as she climbs onto Mari’s queen-size bed and lies right in the middle. “I’ll be here waiting for you two~ Good night~”

_They’ll get bored soon enough without me there or perhaps Mari will cheat and put the ball in, declaring hers and Dia’s success before joining me… Sleep entices all._

Kanan had it all sort out in her mind, things will settle down in the Ohara house and she will get to have a peaceful, proper sleepover with her girlfriends. Now all she has to do is wait.

“Kanan!”

“Kanan-san!”

Mari and Dia’s protests and whines were ineffective.

They exchanged looks with each other and the kendama in Dia’s hands before looking back to their girlfriend who retired to bed first. Their gaze stopping at the rise and fall of Kanan’s chest (Dia looked for two seconds and Mari stared for a good ten seconds), then to Kanan’s muscular arms, out in the open as she wore a sleeveless shirt, lying on the bed just waiting for someone to hold onto it (at least it seemed that way to Mari and Dia).  

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking, Dia?” Mari asks as a grin grew on her face.

Dia sighs to hide her growing blush and puts the kendama away. “I believe I’m thinking what you’re thinking, Mari-san…”

Mari’s grin explodes into a wide smile. “Then _LET’S GO~_ ”

Mari skips and climbs onto her bed swiftly, taking Kanan’s left arm into a tight embrace, nuzzling close to her girlfriend’s shoulder, making sure Kanan’s arm was snugly squeezed in between her breasts – if that woke Kanan and made her blush, it’s a win for Mari, else she’s just happy to have Kanan as close to her as possible, so it’s her win regardless.

_..! Mari! Your breasts..! … Ah, fine. I expected this when I exposed my arms anyways._

Dia was right behind Mari, not wanting to be left out, though she made a detour to switch the lights off before getting into bed, claiming Kanan’s right arm for herself. Though unlike Mari, Dia slept in a straight posture, so she simply laid her head on Kanan’s upper arm.  

_Cramped arms in the morning is worth it for you two…_

Kanan smiles as she moves her right arm so that it pulled and held Dia closer to her just as Mari was wiggling and snuggling closer to her on her left.

“Good night, Kanan…Dia…” Mari murmurs sleepily and blissfully.

Dia lets out an equally blissful breath of air when she felt Kanan hold her closer. “Good night, Mari-san… Kanan-san…”

And so the three of them slept a good night’s sleep, Dia and Mari in Kanan’s arms and Kanan holding them warm and close.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay~ Diananmari~! :D Is how I tend to call this ship. But well, Dia x Kanan x Mari. :D 
> 
> I was wondering what kind of scene I could write for these three, and when I was looking at some fanart, I realized… It’s got to be hugs! *w* And then for some reason the image that popped into mind was Dia, Kanan and Mari sleeping together, each in Kanan’s arms~ XD So yep! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! XD
> 
> P.S. Mari tried 47 times on the kendama. ;D Like, she went "Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!" ten times in a row quickly and failing before Dia snatched it over for her turn. XD


	38. ChikaYou+HonoKoto

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s not even Christmas, but inspirations are inspirations! XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

[https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60481857](https://www.pixiv.net/member_illust.php?mode=medium&illust_id=60481857)

 

**ChikaYou + HonoKoto**

**Snowflake Confessions**

The moment Kotori and You heard that they were going on a double date this Christmas, their partners being their best friend, they just knew they wanted to do something special. Something special to capture their best friend’s attention and hopefully their heart. And so, they each designed Santa Girl costumes to wear on their date – cute, sexy, eye-catching; exactly as they hope to appeal to Honoka and Chika respectively.

Now on that date, the four of them were lucky to be walking around the Chirstmas date spots on a White Christmas, as snow begun to fall. As Honoka and Chika lagged behind a little from “Ooh”-ing and “Ahh”-ing at each well-lit up Christmas decoration, Kotori and You finds something very special falling – an illuminated snowflake.

You turns around with a hop and calls the name of her best friend excitedly, “Chika-chan!”

Kotori grins, already facing her best friend and calls in a gentle, sing-song tone, “Honoka-chan~”

Both gingerheads looked up from their friendly banter on which of their best friend is the better Santa to the voices they love.

“Aw man, they are holding hands already!” Chika complains with a pout.

Honoka was pouting too, clearly feeling jealous of You’s hand in Kotori’s, but an idea struck her the same time the beauty of the Christmas lights and her childhood friend merged into one picturesque scene (Chika was similarly in awe). “Bet you I’ll confess first, Chika-chan!”

“Wai- What? Not fair!” Chika shouts at Honoka running forward first while Chika starts her run.

Almost at the same time, Chika and Honoka both shouts--

“I love you, Kotori-chan!”

“I love you, You-chan!”

Needless to say, the snowflake burst into a beautiful and happy sparkle when it touched Kotori’s gloved palm, which reflected the burst of happiness both You and Chika felt when they heard each of the person they had affections for confessed to them.

Kotori felt her heart thumping a mile a minute inside of her, and she more than welcomed Honoka’s huge embrace as she nods rapidly her respond, her returning of affections and feelings of love. “Mm! Mmph! Mmph! Kotori too… Kotori loves Honoka-chan lots!”

You’s eyes widened in pure surprise from Chika’s confession and her face was quick to flush from embarrassment and joy, she didn’t need to think further of how to respond as Chika tackled You into a tight and loving hug. You was tackled a step back, but she held Chika in her arms, safe and secure and hoping that her emotions of love seeped through her tight hug with Chika for her best friend to know she felt the same way. “I… I love you too, Chika-chan.”

“…” Chika rubbed her face into You’s nape. “Good… Because I love you too, You-chan.”

The couple of lovebirds embraced and cooed “I  love you”s to each other; attempting to make up for the ten years’ worth of sweet nothings and love declarations before they finally look to each other to share a hearty laugh and exchange congratulations. Kotori and You hoped for more romantic walking, but Honoka and Chika started a friendly argument on who started dating first. Kotori and You exchanged a look before laughing, effectively capturing their girlfriend’s attention back to them.

And so this Christmas was a Merry, Merry Christmas for Kotori, Honoka, Chika and You.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ho! Ho! Ho! Merry~ Christmas~! XD 
> 
> Gosh, I’m months early! XD hahas. I hope y’all enjoyed my OTPs Christmas! XD
> 
> (Also, I have no idea how to make the image visible straight away from here... Someone help? XD)


	39. KotoHonoPana (Printemps)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy~ XD

**Kotori x Honoka x Hanayo**

**Sweet & Sweet Lips~**

Kotori, Honoka and Hanayo were all gathered in the costume designer’s house today as they were to have a Printemps meeting this weekend. And as per every Printemps meeting – happy chatter and sweet pastries will be involved, today was no exception.

The Leader of Muse and similarly the one that the gentle ash-brunette and soft-spoken brunette will look to for decisions was happily and noisily chewing on Kotori’s homemade cookies. “Mm~! Ah~! Kotori-chan..! These are so~~ good!” Honoka praises in between chocolate chip cookies, raspberry cookies and extra milky cookies, her delighted expression was what any chef or baker or wife would look for from the person they served their heart incorporated dish.

Kotori giggles giddily, she was over the moon that her best friend-now-girlfriend is enjoying the treats she made for today. Hanayo too giggles softly where she sits beside Honoka, eating Kotori’s cookies at a slower pace though equally appreciative of the food too.

Kotori’s shining golden eyes and Hanayo’s sparkling purple eyes were both zoomed in and locked onto Honoka’s alluring lips that was moving as Honoka chewed the cookie and would then be moistened by Honoka’s tongue as the gingerhead licked any possible cookie crumbs on her mouth… Kotori and Hanayo gulped at the sight of Honoka unintentionally making her lips so kissable.

Kotori and Hanayo exchanged a silent look of acknowledgement and a nod. And when Honoka stops her munching for a moment, Hanayo strikes. The first-year cups the gingerhead’s right cheek as gently as she could while pulling Honoka’s head over to face her. Before Honoka could even ask what’s up, Hanayo presses her lips to Honoka’s, relishing the sensation of Honoka’s soft, plump lips and breathing in the scent of Honoka’s shampoo too.

When Hanayo pulls away, Honoka’s first reaction was to go, “EH?! Hanayo-chan?”

Hanayo simply smiles coyly and licks her lips before saying, “Thank you for the meal.”

Honoka wasn’t given a chance to say anything else as Kotori cupped both of Honoka’s cheeks, her soft touch making her best friend fall silent and so the ash-brunette leans in to connect their lips. Honoka couldn’t keep the moan in as Kotori licked her lips and slipped her tongue into her mouth, deepening the kiss. However, Honoka won’t complain or pull away as Kotori knew exactly how to kiss her passionately without scaring her.

Kotori parts from the kiss with an intake of air, Honoka breathing similarly heavily. A minute of recovery and Honoka pouts at her two girlfriends. “You could give me a heads up next time?”

Kotori and Hanayo giggles. “Honoka-chan should know that you’re enticing us when you eat.”

Honoka blushes a deeper red. “W-What does that mean?”

Hanayo places her hand on Honoka’s. “It means we almost always want to kiss you, Honoka-chan.”

Honoka looks between Kotori and Hanayo and only found her girlfriends to be nodding with a sweet, oh so sweet, devilish smile. Honoka knows she can’t do anything about her subconscious ability to entice her girlfriends then. And well, if Honoka stops to think about it, she doesn’t mind that at all.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoka’s lips are oh so kissable and enticing when she’s eating don’t you think~? XD And when she’s not eating too, of course! XD 
> 
> Kotori and Hanayo can barely resist! XP
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ (Oh, I think Honoka haven’t finished all the cookies that Kotori baked, so help yourself to some! XD)


	40. Yoshiko and Chika

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apparently a Guurinpa three in a row. :P (or well, it would have been if I didn’t write the other in between. XP) 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

**Chika & Yoshiko**

**Missing Aqours Days**

The ocean still crashing onto the shore like it have been doing so for years was a reminder to the moping orangehead and bluenette sitting on the empty beach of Uchiura that they are still stuck where they are and they have a serious case of  _missing_ the past. 

The depressing atmosphere was grating on Yoshiko so she nudges the orangehead to her right to say something, hopefully lightening the mood. 

Chika breaks the one hour thirty-three minutes and forty-two seconds (the stopwatch is running on Chika's phone) staring contest with the sea to look at Yoshiko for three seconds before looking towards the wide shoreline; some old memories replaying in her mind. "I miss waking early in the morning for dance practices..." 

Yoshiko nods in agreement, she expected Chika to not give her what she wanted anyways. A sigh escapes her as she thought of something she misses too. "I miss the demonic rituals..." 

Chika raises both eyebrows at the bluenette. "Aren't you still doing it?"

"Yeah." Yoshiko admits; she couldn't break the habit, didn't want to either. 

Chika notices the slight blush on the still-Fallen Angel. "So what exactly are you missing?" 

Yohane makes her appearance. "Ku ku ku..." And disappears as quickly as Yoshiko admits in a high-pitched whine. "I miss the weekly hangout with all of Aqours and our mindless banters and fun, okay!" 

Chika was a tad surprised at the outburst but she smiles and turns to face the endless blue ocean that reflected the orange glow of the setting sun now. "I miss You-chan's yousoro in the morning...or anytime we see each other..." 

Yoshiko nods, the constantly full of positive energy ash-brunette’s yousoro always makes her day brighter. “I miss Zuramaru being around to stop me when I go full-blown Yohane…”

Chika nods too, it’s always so much more livelier and fun when all of Aqours are around, somewhere in town or hanging out.

Chika’s phone rings and vibrates on the sand, the orangehead opens the Aqours group chat while Yoshiko looks over and they both see that Mari sent a message: _“You know~ If you miss us so much you can just plan a meetup~!”_

“Woah, Mari-chan!” Chika blinks in surprise and verbally responds to her senior who’s supposed to be somewhere in Italy right now. “Don’t tap on us through your expensive satellites to hear our conversation!”

“Yeah! Leave the telepathic magic to Yohane!” The bluenette strikes a Fallen Angel pose across her face.

It didn’t take more than ten seconds for Chika’s phone to be updated with another message from Mari. _“(^_ <)_ _～☆_ _I’m right behind you girls~”_

Chika and Yoshiko whip their heads around to see Mari smiling and winking at them and they sure are glad they weren’t exceptionally close to the sea for they might have rolled right in.  

“So~ _PARTY TIME_ ~?” Mari laughs, giving Chika and Yoshiko time to process her words, come to terms that she’s right behind them and of course, agree for a party-get-together to be planned for Aqours to meet again. Chika and Yoshiko couldn’t help but feel the loneliness being expelled by Mari’s energy and a promise for all of Aqours to gather and have fun – that’s what an ‘Ohara Party’ entails after all!

The Aqours group chat was soon alive with incoming messages:

**_Sakanakanan:_ ** _I’ll be back in Uchiura around 8pm._

**_Sakanakanan:_ ** _And it’ll take about 30 minutes of swimming to get to Mari’s. ;)_

**_Dia-san:_ ** _Kanan-san. Can’t you go over to Mari’s NORMALLY?_

**_Sakanakanan:_ ** _I’m used to it. :D And it’ll be a good swim._

**_Dia-san:_ ** _-sighs- I’ll be there by 8pm._

**_PigiiRuby:_ ** _Without the swimming, Onee-chan? (•_ _‿_ _•_ _)_

**_Dia-san:_ ** _No swimming. For you too, Ruby._

**_PigiiRuby:_ ** _Understood, Onee-chan. (^-^)_ _ゝ_

**_PigiiRuby:_ ** _Ruby wasn’t intending to either. Oh, Ruby and Maru-chan will arrive a little later because Maru-chan’s book recital won’t end in time…_

**_Shiniest:_ ** _Don’t worry, Ruby-chan~! (_ _⌬_ _̀_ _⌄⌬_ _́) We’ll all be waiting for you and Hanamaru-chan! The PARTY won’t start officially till everyone is assembled~!_

**_PigiiRuby:_ ** _٩_ _(^_ _ᴗ_ _^)_ _۶_

**_Yousoro4eva:_ ** _Do you need me to pick you up on the way, Ruby-chan?_ _（・_ _∀_ _・）ゞ_

**_Yousoro4eva:_ ** _I’ll be picking Riko-chan up on the way already~ (-_ _ω_ _-)_ _ゝ_

**_SakuraPiano:_ ** _There’s enough space for you and Hanamaru-chan. :)_

**_PigiiRuby:_ ** _On You-chan’s sh-sh-ship? Σ(_ _･口･_ _)_

**_SakuraPiano:_ ** _Ah- No-_

**_Yousoro4eva:_ ** _hahahaha! Ruby-chan you’re so funny!_

**_Yousoro4eva:_** _I’ve docked. So it’s by car! Taking you all the way into Uchiura and to Mari-chan’s humble abode safely and swiftly with Captain Yousoro!_ _(_ _≧ω≦_ _)_ _ゞ_

**_PigiiRuby:_ ** _Ah…_

**_SakuraPiano:_ ** _I wouldn’t come via ship, Ruby-chan._

**_PigiiRuby:_ ** _Oh._

**_Yousoro4eva:_ ** _You won’t?!_ _༶_ _ඬ_ _༝_ _ඬ_ _༶_

**_SakuraPiano:_ ** _…_

**_SakuraPiano:_ ** _I won’t won’t…_

**_Yousoro4eva:_ ** _＼（Ｔ_ _∇_ _Ｔ）／_ _Everyone’s invited on board!_

**_SakuraPiano:_ ** _Ahem. So… Ruby-chan?_

**_PigiiRuby:_ ** _Maru-chan says she can’t wait to ride in You-chan’s mirai car, zura. (_ _⌒_ _∇_ _⌒_ _)_

**_Yousoro4eva:_ ** _(_ _≧_ _∀_ _≦ゞ_

**_Dia-san:_ ** _You had better drive safely, You-san._

**_Dia-san:_ ** _In fact, send me your licence._

**_Yousoro4eva:_ ** _I would never put a single passenger in harm’s way, Dia-san!_

**_SakuraPiano:_ ** _I’ve seen her license, Dia-san. Will that make you less worry?_

**_Dia-san:_ ** _Fine…_

**_PigiiRuby:_ ** _Sorry, You-chan_ _（_ _◞‸◟_ _）_

**_Yousoro4eva:_ ** _It’s okay! I’ll get Dia-san to sit in my car and boat one of these days!_

Chika and Yoshiko chuckles at the back and forth while Mari grins, happy to see her juniors all smiley again. “Not gonna join in the chat~?”

“I’ll tease You-chan later when I get to see her.” Chika replies.

Yoshiko smirks. “I’ll be having a field day with all my little demons when they have been summoned!”

Mari smiles approvingly. “To the Ohara residence!”

Yoshiko and Chika cheers. “OH~!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chatting made this story longer. :P And yes, this is years into the future. So not all are in Uchiura/Numazu~ :P 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it! XD
> 
> P.S. For a tumblr request~ :)


	41. NicoMaki 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **It’s Nico-chan’s birthday! So… Let’s see what Makina wrote in her diary for her mum’s birthday! XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **May you enjoy~**
> 
>  

**Nico x Maki**

**Diary of a Ten Year Old Not-Tsundere II**

 

Dear Diary,

…

Ah, um, it’s not like I was having a moment there because my mum’s birthday was so amazing and fun today! D-Definitely not!

Mm… Okay, I’ll start now.

Dear Diary,

(let’s ignore that I wrote ‘Dear Diary’ again. You hear me!?”) Makina used special Nishikino-Yazawa pout. (I learnt this from mum today! Aren’t I amazing?) (Ah! Not that I’m looking for praises, okay? Also, not writing this because I want to remember how cute my mum looks when she taught me our family pouting technique, and mama was all flustered and laughing!)

…

A-ny-ways!

Today was a really fun and special day because today is mum’s birthday! And naturally we had a “Universe’s Number One Idol worthy birthday celebration”. I remember and quote my mum’s exact description.  

Do you want to know how amazing today was? Of course you do!

Makina uses Nishikino-Yazawa mega-watt smile! (I learnt this from Aunt Honoka!)

Oh about, Aunt Honoka!! I love it when she visits! She’s always so fun to hang out with~ And today I got to! Because~ Aunt Honoka gathered all of μ's (not including mum and mama of course, since they are already here!) and came over to surprise us~! You should’ve seen Mama and mum’s shocked expressions! Oh, I think Aunt Nozomi took pictures. I’ll ask for it so I can include it my diary!

-leaves space for picture-

I can still remember the scene going like this…

“Makina~ Today we will be celebrating your Universe Number One Mum at home~ Ouch! What’s that for, Maki-chan?!”

Mama’s pouting here; it’s not as effective as mum’s or mine, but hers is really strong too.

“If you’re Universe Number One Mum, then what does that make me?”

“Aww~ Maki-chan~~ Are you getting jealous~?”

“I-I’m not!”

“Ah~ But it can’t be helped, Maki-chan~ Makina can’t help but see the Universe Number One Idol as the Universe Number One Mum~ Right, Makina~?”

Mum winks at me and here I am naively thinking that agreeing would be the right choice. (I wouldn’t have said “Yes, mum!” if I knew it was going to spark mama’s tsundere tendency to max! But I did, so…)

“Yes, mum! I love you as number one!”

“Aww~ I love you too, Makina~” Mum hugs me and totally ignored mama’s fiery pouting glare.

“Nico-chan! I-It’s not like I don’t think you’re number one mum… _and wife._ ” (Mama mumbles that, but me and mum totally heard it loud and clear) “But you should give me some credit too! Not that I want it!”

Mum laughs. I love mum’s laugh. It means fun is on the way. “Makii-chann~ You’re Nico’s Universe’s Number One Wife and Makina’s Number One Ma-”

As I watched mama blush and was getting placated and won over by mum’s expert praises and infatuating, sweet voice, the door burst open – I think mum and mama’s heart jumped out of their ribcage (Of course! M-My was t-totally fine!)

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY NICO-CHAN~!!! μ's HAS ARRIVED!” Aunt Honoka and _her_ mega-watt smile greeted us and everyone else, Aunt Kotori, Aunt Umi, Aunt Hanayo, Aunt Rin, Aunt Nozomi and Aunt Eli was holding large present boxes and I could smell food too, so I recovered and rushed over to them.

See? Fun and food is around every time Aunt Honoka plans something.

…

Ah!! Er, it’s not like I really love Aunt Honoka and all of μ's coming together to hang out, okay!? I just really enjoyed mum’s birthday with all the presents and singing and playing and eating… Ahh! What are you making me say?

 _Mou..!_ Happy birthday, mum!

And that’s all for today, Diary!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **I-It’s not like I wrote this just for Nico-chan’s birthday, okay!**
> 
>  
> 
> **XD Oh, you all know I did~ XD hahas.**
> 
>  
> 
> **I hope y’all all enjoyed this! XD Tell me if you like it. It’s always fun to write Makina’s diary. :P She’s so honest~**


	42. KotoHono 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Love Live! Parenting~ :D
> 
> Here's a link to see a drawing of Suzume!  
> https://twitter.com/AddictOfWill/status/1022067031313510402?s=19

**Honoka x Kotori**

**Let me hold too**

Brisk walking through the park during the weekends is an event that the entire Kousaka-Minami family looks forward to. 

Kotori looks forward to breathing in the fresh air, looking at the green around them and simply spending more leisure time with her wife and daughter. 

Honoka looks forward to playing with her wife and daughter out in the open and boasting about how cute her little Suzume is to the park goers who all know them by now; it won't be far-fetched to say that Honoka's loud but friendly greetings, Kotori's gentle, fluffy nature and Suzume's energetic and bright smile has captured the hearts of the community. 

As Honoka always teaches, "Everyone is a friend. Everyone is family. Just smile and all will be okay!"

Suzume always flashes her teeth for a wide smile at her mama when she heard those words. "Su-mil-ru~" 

And for Suzume, she looks forward to having her parents all to herself as she laughs and gets excited about every little thing in the park - from different shaped leaves, butterflies and pavilions. Suzume finds almost anything interesting to her. 

 

Now in the park, Suzume was running a little ways ahead of both her parents, her waist long orange-brown hair fluttering from the momentum as she turned her head up and to the sides to greet the nature once again. 

Kotori giggles at the sight while Honoka smiles softly; attentive in case Suzume accidentally falls and relaxed as she intertwined her fingers with her wife's. 

Suzume turns around suddenly and stares at her parents, wearing a thinking expression which was uncannily similar to Honoka's when she's thinking of how many bread to buy. 

"What's up, Suzume-chan?" Honoka asks, smiling broadly. Kotori nods to encourage her daughter to speak her mind. 

"Let me hold too!" Suzume announces and before her parents could question "Hold what?", she runs over and holds her mama's hand. 

Honoka chuckles. "Ohh~ Suzume-chan wants to hold mama's hand, huh? Let's hold hands~" Honoka playfully swings her daughter's hands back and forth and Suzume laughs happily. 

"Mmph!" 

Kotori couldn't help the smile growing on her as she watched her wife and daughter's adorable exchange. They walked for a time before Kotori thought it would be fun to spice up their walk. So she puts on a lonely expression and speaks to Suzume. "Suzume-chan... I would love to hold your hand too...But..." 

Honoka's blue eyes twinkled her smile inside as she knew her wife was feigning loneliness. 

Suzume on the other hand rushes over to her mummy and takes the designer's hand. "I'll hold mummy's hand!" 

Kotori giggles. "Aww~ Mummy is happy!"

Suzume smiles broadly up to her mummy. "I'm happy that mummy is happy! I wanted to hold mummy's hand too!" 

"I'm glad you do~" Kotori didn't have to say anything and Honoka reached over to help Kotori pat their daughter on the head, which elicited a delighted sound from Suzume, putting wider smiles on Honoka and Kotori. 

On their walk back, Honoka thought of a great idea. "Suzume-chan, want to hold both of our hands?" 

Suzume's golden eyes lights up and nods rapidly. Honoka grins and after a short and loving squeeze to her wife's hand, she lets go so that Suzume can hold her hand and Kotori's at the same time, their daughter standing in the middle as they walk, an easy, jolly pace back to home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought long and hard for Kotori and Honoka's daughter's name. XP Before I decided for their child to have a name that has to do with birds because Kotori. :3 
> 
> "Kousaka Suzume". Suzume in Japan means sparrow; and sparrows are a sacred bird to the Goddess of Love Aphrodite; which symbolizes true love and a spiritual connection, not just lust. So fitting for Kotori and Honoka's child, don't you think? :D 
> 
> Anyways! I hope you enjoyed a simple family outing for KotoHono-Suzume! XD hehe~


	43. ChikaYou 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well... :3 Let's enjoy some ChikaYou Parenting now! XD
> 
> Image of Watanabe Chiyo here~   
> https://twitter.com/AddictOfWill/status/1022062375548022785?s=19

 [Watanabe Chiyo](https://twitter.com/AddictOfWill/status/1022062375548022785?s=19)

 

**Chika x You**

**ChikaYou Parenting**

Suspicious. Was the only word You thinks describes her wife perfectly at the moment as the orangehead was wearing a fishing hat, pulled low to cover her bright red eyes which was already covered by a large sunglasses and she even wore a huge trench coat like a typical  _bad example_ of a spy on television. 

You shakes her head as she looked over her own attire, she was wearing the same thing her wife is. A chuckle bubbled out of her as she remembered how the orangehead tackled her to the bed to strip her of her normal casual wear and placed her in an "undercover" getup. The chuckle earns a panicky  _shh_ from her wife. 

You whispers.  _"Do we really have to do this, Chika-chan?"_

Chika whispers back impatiently.  _"Yes! You agreed that it's worrying for Chiyo to be on her own in school! **First**  day of school!" _Chika emphasizes the word 'first' to make a point. 

You nods slowly and returns her line of sight to find her daughter in the small class of fifteen pre-schoolers. 

_We call them pre-schoolers since they are less than 6 years old...But we also call this first day of school... The world is confusing sometimes._

You raises her brows when Chika grips her arm tightly out of the blue. "Chika-chan?" 

Chika sends a worried look to You and back to whatever made her worry. "Chiyo looks scared. Should we go in there? Reassure her? Or bring her home?" 

You spies through the gates and pass the windows, catching sight of her daughter sitting at the back, her hands wrung together and her lips pressed tightly in a line while more outspoken children make loud chatter around her. 

_Mmmmmm....ahhh....I really want to. I really want to stand up, stride in, swoop down swipe Chiyo-chan into my hands and walk right back to Chika-chan... But..!!_

You stands upright, removing her huge sunglasses, making Chika look to her with wide eyes. "You-chan..?" 

_This is the only way._

You takes a second to hope that this signal, special code of sorts for her family won't attract the attention of others. And does it. "Mikan!" You shouts and Chika stands to cover You's mouth. 

The ash-brunette simply glances over to see that daughter who was also a mikan-lover has turned to face the outside, her sights of her two mother if she recognizes despite the goofy getup. You winks at her wife who was still panicking. You removes the sunglasses from her wife and when Chika made to snatch it back, she expertly catches Chika's hands and kisses Chika. 

_If there's anything I know of Chiyo-chan, it's that she loves mikan as much as Chika-chan and I. And that she laughs when we do romantic things - like kiss._

You held the kiss for an extended period of time, Chika was easily distracted and soon intoxicated by You's firm and possessive kiss so she does not fight against it. Ocean blue eyes locked with an equally blue eye as You gave a sidewards glance back to her daughter who has forgotten of her initial anxieties. 

_I'm sure Chiyo-chan can make it through the 4hours just fine..._

Parting from the kiss only for Chika to dreamily and hungrily lean in for more, You chuckles and pecks a light kiss on her wife's lips. You lifts Chika up with ease as the orangehead was content and distracted by the multitude of chaste kisses and brings her behind the school building so no other children will have to witness a lovey-dovey couple at two in the afternoon. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahh~ Won't you worry for your kid on their first day of pre-school too? XP I think I would stalk my daughter/son too. Hahas. XD 
> 
> Hope y'all liked this! ChikaYou Parenting has been in the making for so long. Like... I drew Chiyo a month back actually. But never got to writing the stories in my head. OxO 
> 
> If you have any headcanons for Chika and You as parents or how Chiyo is for you so far - hit me with them! XD I'd be glad to have someone to chat with bout it! ^w^


	44. Honoka x Soldier Game

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like Honoka x Soldier Game is quite hard to write. O3O Eli, Maki and Umi are the type to want to monopolize Honoka for themselves after all... =w=

 

**Honoka x Soldier Game**

**Endearing**

 

Wearing just an orange-white windbreaker, black spats shorts and running shoes, Honoka exits the house for a run to clear her mind despite it being eight in the night. She just can't erase or push away this tingling feeling inside of her, like something is missing but she don't know what. 

She jogged quite the distance from her house and into the park, her mind wasn't as clouded but she still felt like something was amiss. She rests on an open bench, breathing already even and sweat haphazardly wiped off with the shoulder of her jacket (she was never one to remember the face towel after all). 

Honoka squints into the night before taking her phone out, her thumbs moves across the screen like second nature and sends her thoughts to the three girls who has been on her mind all night. 

_**Honoka:** I miss you_

_**Honoka:** I want your hug_

_**Honoka:** If only you're here_

Honoka did not have to wait long for her girlfriends to arrive, a smile curved on her lips as she saw a redhead, blonde and bluenette quick-walking and slow jogging over to where she was. "Eli-chan. Umi-chan. Maki-chan." 

They each nod in respond to Honoka's acknowledgement and casted her a worried look mixed with a smile as they were always happy to be able to see the gingerhead, regardless of time. 

Before Honoka could say anything else however, Eli, Maki and Umi turned to stare down each other with an apparent scowl that Honoka recently found out was her girlfriends being jealous and upset at the other for being around. Honoka didn't like that; she much preferred if they can all be together peacefully and happily. 

Umi was the first to speak up, a sound reason she has for why she should be the  _only one_ with Honoka at the moment. "She says she wants me here with her." Umi makes to stand closer to the gingerhead but Eli speaking up stops her. 

"She wants my hug." Eli raises both eyebrows as she felt that enough was said, Honoka wanting her hug is equivalent to wanting Eli's presence and touch! The student council president too takes a step over to her girlfriend and Maki unfurls her frown to speak. 

"She misses me means she's thinking of me." Not one for a lot of words and long explanations, Maki reaches over to take the hand of the person she's in love with. 

Eli blocks Maki's path with her own hand while Umi turned her stern glare towards the redhead. Maki frowns again. 

Honoka loves each of her girlfriend very much; she loves Eli's gentle and tender care for her, she loves Maki's taciturn yet adorable attention for her, and she loves her childhood friend that gives her the strong sense of security she very much needs. 

So before anymore bickering can occur on the night Honoka wants all of their attention, she pulls her older girlfriend towards her and onto the bench she was sitting before her girlfriends arrived. Eli sits with a surprised yelp. "Honoka?" 

The gingerhead proceeded to take a seat on the blonde's lap effectively silencing any other words of concern to be voiced. Honoka demands for Umi and Maki to take a seat beside Eli and her, the bluenette and redhead didn't waste a second on argument as they took their positions the way Honoka wanted. 

Honoka huffs in satisfaction and falls to the side, head on Maki's lap and legs splayed over Umi's lap. "Don't argue..." 

Eli, Maki and Umi doesn't. Honoka's breathing slowly evens as she presses her face closer to Maki's thighs. The composer presses her lips tight so that she doesn't make a sound. 

The pianist hands caresses Honoka's cheek, brushing aside some of the slightly sweaty hair. Violet eyes softened at the sight of a stubborn and somewhat sleepy Honoka. 

Eli has a hand over Honoka's arm so that she can catch Honoka if necessary, while her other free hand rubbed up and down in a slow, rhythmic manner on Honoka's back. Honoka murmurs a pleased sound. 

Umi places her hand on Honoka's legs and thigh. A blush flared on her cheeks but she similarly does not make a sound; especially since she knows that her girlfriend wants silence, simply wants her company. 

"Mm... I love you..." Honoka says in a sleepy slur. 

Eli, Maki and Umi all looks over to Honoka's face; eyes closed and a serene resting expression. "You are so endearing when you're half-asleep." 

"Agreed..." Eli whispers. 

"I couldn't say it better." Umi nods with a smile. 

There are times when the Soldier Game trio can agree of something concerning Honoka; always when it comes to pointing out the parts they love of their girlfriend. Honoka nuzzles further as she made herself thoroughly comfortable on her girlfriends - this was what she was missing.  

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I quite like the idea of the Soldier Game girls fighting for Honoka's attention actually. OwO hehe~ 
> 
> Just a slow and simple chapter. Hope y'all like it~ XD


	45. ChikaYou 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rawr, I wanna write more~! Rawr!  
> m@,@m

 

 

 

**Chika x You**

**Nosebleed**

 

Chika has been sitting at the best spot to watch her best friend in the water - high diving and swimming. Her red eyes never once left the body of one Watanabe You, whose competitive swimsuit hugged her figure perfectly and every curve was so much more pronounced to Chika as she  _watched._

_Gods, I want to hug her..._

You swam like a dolphin underwater for a few laps and Chika swallowed as she watched the ash-brunette's butt wiggle from side to side gracefully and  _enticingly._

_Can I touch her? I really wanna touch her..._

Chika stands up and heads over to the poolside purely by routine, a habit since she was going to pass You a towel to dry off, else she would be stuck on the seat gaping at her best friend's  _all too alluring_ swim form. 

You climbs out of the swimming pool in her full glory of sparkling droplets making her glow like a goddess and for Chika to lag for a few seconds longer. You breaking into a wide smile at Chika wasn't helping the orangehead's bad case of  _blatant staring._

_She's so unfair..._

Still smiling, You reaches over to take the towel. "Thanks, Chika-chan. Wait. Is that blood?" 

You's voice was full of concern as she pointed to Chika's face. It was then that Chika could feel something wet trickling down her nose. "...no?"

You didn't look convinced but Chika simply smiles and pushes the towel onto You before ushering the ash-brunette towards the shower. 

_Thank goodness You-chan can't read minds..!_

No amount of digging into the Earth will be enough for Chika to hide her embarrassment if You knows she's been thinking of You without her swimsuit as she swam and how much Chika wanted to feel You's bare skin. No amount. So Chika just wipes away the blood from her nose and breathe out in relief that she made it pass today without You finding out. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (〃￣ω￣〃ゞ Chika-chan~ I want you to be busted. Hahas. Let You-chan find out~  
> (๑ゝڡ◕๑)


	46. KotoHono 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been so caught up with retweeting on twitter and reblogging in tumblr Honoka birthday pictures, and busy scouting for Honoka, maxing her levels and all, I somehow scraped the time now to write another KotoHono. (´∀`)
> 
> It has been on my mind throughout the night and day! :P 
> 
> I also managed to scout for the limited birthday UR Honoka from the first try. So I'm literally over the moon and loving Honoka more and more~ hehe~ XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

 

 

**Kotori x Honoka**

**Falling in Love Never Ends**

Photo albums and loose photographs, diaries and folders of newspaper clippings were spread out across the living room floor, circling the ash-brunette who was holding onto a few photographs herself. Her golden eyes was soft and distant; the memory she was currently looking at in the photograph seemingly replaying in her eyes and mind. 

Honoka who had been in the bath raises both eyebrows at the occupied living room and peeks over the sofa to see what her wife was doing. A smile grew on her face when she saw the group picture of μ's in their SUNNY DAY SONG costume, and to the next photo of her in a summer dress smiling to the camera, no, to Kotori who took the picture during their Summer holiday after two years of dating. Blinking out of the memories, Honoka looks to her wife again and grins. "Ko-to-ri-chan~ Watcha doing looking at all these pictures~?" 

Kotori tilts her head backwards to see the love of her life grinning down at her. She felt a familiar yet nostalgic tight squeeze of her heart and the heat creeping up her cheeks as her greedy self could not help but allow her eyes to scan the gingerhead from head to wherever visible. 

Honoka's kind of damp hair made the orange of her hair darker, more brownish and striking. Honoka's blue irises were gentle and full of  _her_ as Honoka was entirely focused on Kotori _._ Honoka's lips is always an enticing pinkish-red, they always steal Kotori's attention for some time. Honoka's neck had a bit of shower water she did not wipe dry trickling slowly down to her shirt, Kotori can make out the faint but  _there,_ love bite she left last night. Honoka's chest that was made more obvious from her leaning her stomach against the top of the sofa led to the printing of two teddy bears hugging more pronounced, also causing Kotori's gaze to stray from her wife's enticing lips to her kind of inviting chest. 

Kotori has been staring, she knows that, she also knows that Honoka knows that, swallowing subtly, Kotori returns a smile. "Everytime I look at you, I think I fall a little more in love." 

Honoka blinks twice, she shuffled a little to the left, and her face was alit with that cute blush Kotori adores, and Honoka chuckles in an embarrassed way. "...Don't look at all those pictures then! You should be looking at the real thing and falling in love!" 

Kotori puts the photographs down carefully and climbs onto the sofa, wrapping her arms around Honoka's shoulders. "I already am~" 

Honoka eskimo kisses Kotori to hide her embarrassment though Kotori can always tell regardless. "You're such a romanctic." 

Kotori angles her head to brush her lips over the corner of her wife's lips and up to her nose. "You know what you signed up for." 

Honoka breathes out her nose. "Mm-hm..." Honoka falls for Kotori's ploy to distract her with a chance to kiss. "It's a forever contract..." 

Kotori grins and nips at the beginning of Honoka's ear so that Honoka's straying hands on her back won't go any further down just yet. "Glad you remember..." Kotori whispers. 

"Never will forget." Honoka answers before pulling back quickly, only to dive in for a much desired connection of their lips. Kotori smiles against Honoka's hungry kissing before kissing back. She falls a little more in love with Honoka every time they kiss too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday Honoka~~ I love you~ And Kotori loves you~ Everyone loves you~ XD 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoyed this too! \^w^/ 
> 
> More Honoka loving to spread around~ 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ XD


	47. YouChika 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Chika struggling before officially dating You-chan~

**You x Chika**

**Sleep talk**

Hands crossed on the table as a makeshift pillow, You has her head nestled on her arms and was letting out a soft snore as she snoozed in class. 

Chika notices her childhood friend has fallen asleep only because she heard a quiet murmur - the sleeping ash-brunette was sleep talking. 

_"Chika-chan..."_ You drawls and the orangehead's ears perked up to listen.  _"I like you..."_

Chika props her head onto her left hand to face away from You, her cheeks and ears were hot and very red and she pouts.  _"Tell that to me when you're awake!!"_ Chika complains under her breath as she blinks multiple times; a failed attempt to chase her blush away and calm her hummingbird heart. 

You continued sleeping, unaware of how she made Chika embarrassed. (If only she knew)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are so moe I'm dying. OwO
> 
> ~
> 
> Sometimes I think should start a [ChikaYou Collection] for the shorts I write for them, but oh well(?) >w< This is as good as the same!


	48. YouRiko 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, a little overly exposed to YouRiko. Or am I..? (Also, because it was Aida-san's birthday?) XP 
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

**You x Riko**

**Thinking Of You Before I Sleep**

Riko turns in her bed, props herself up and reaches for her phone on the side table. It's rather late but a certain ash-brunete was on her mind, the reason she is unable to sleep. 

_I wonder if You-chan is asleep yet..._

Riko fiddles with her phone nervously. The image of her girlfriend's peacefully sleeping face invaded her mind and her cheeks turned a soft pink as she thought of how nice it would be to touch and caress her girlfriend's squishy cheeks. 

_I wonder how You-chan will respond to this..._

"You-chan, if I told you I really want to see you right now...Would you come over?" 

Riko sent the text and smiles, feeling most of the weight of  _overthinking about You-chan_ lift off. 

_I'm kidding though~ It would be crazy if You-chan came over right now._

Little did Riko know, You has yet to sleep, and when the aspiring sailor saw her girlfriend's super adorable and super needy message, she dropped whatever on hand (her bath towel), pocketed her phone and dashed downstairs and outside. You couldn't spare the second to reply as all she wanted to do was to be by Riko's side as soon as she can make possible this late in the night. 

You puts in a hundred and ten percent as she pedalled her bike all the way to Riko's house. Her girlfriend asked her if she would come over if she asked - of course she would.

 

Riko lets out a soft yawn. It's been a little over half an hour and she haven't gotten a response from You. 

_Perhaps You-chan is asleep already..._

Just as she was about to get back into bed and under the covers, her phone notification light flashes twice and her phone vibrates. Riko reaches over in anticipation, a sweet reply of "I will" would make her swoon and even more ready for bed. 

The reply she read was not what she anticipated. 

"Yes." The first message read. Riko blushes at the forwardness. 

"I'm here." Riko raises a fine brow, confused. 

"I'm outside your house." Riko's eyes widens considerably and looks out her window, then out her door where You would be downstairs. 

"Will you...let me in?" You's question made Riko's heart leap to her mouth as she wanted to scream  _yes!!_

_No way, no way, no way... You-chan couldn't have! You-chan is..._

The auburn haired teenager hurried downstairs as quietly as an excitable teenage girl in love, wanting to meet her lover as soon as possible, but not wanting to wake her mum, could. She opened the door to see a sweat-laden You. A smiling under the gentle moonlight, glistening in sweat You. 

_Oh my gosh, You-chan really is here... She biked here..._

"Can I...?" You asks tentatively, her cheeks a rosy red. Riko's stunned silence made the ash-brunette shuffle on her feet and a hand rubbed the back of her neck awkwardly. "Or...If just seeing me is enough... I can just stand here...And then you can go back in and have a good night's rest-" 

Riko giggles softly, a feminine hand to her mouth; it makes You's stomach flip even though she doesn't know that. "Come in...I want you upstairs with me, You-chan." 

_Of course I won't ask you to stand outside. Silly You-chan._

The ash-brunette lowers her gaze sheepishly, a shy and small smile tugs on her lips before she walks over and into Riko's house. 

 

Riko passed a towel and a change of clothes to You promptly, instructions in a single gaze. The ash-brunette then returns from a quick shower back in Riko's room seven minutes later. 

_You-chan in my night gown... She's so beautiful~_

Riko pats her bed and You walks over to sit beside her girlfriend. "So..?" 

They sat in silence, enjoying each other's presence on a night they didn't plan a sleepover for. The pianist breaks the soundless night after some time. "Will you sleep with me, You-chan?" 

You blushes, illuminating the room. 

"I mean...I want...to sleep on your arm...if that's okay with you." Riko adds, explains, elaborates and requests. 

_That might have been even embarrassing to ask..._

You nods wordlessly and shuffles further into her girlfriend's bed. She lies down and puts her arm out. Smiling encouragingly for Riko to use her toned arm as a pillow. 

_Gosh, I have the sweetest, most tender girlfriend in the whole wide world!!_

Riko scurries closer and flops down beside You, her head on You's incredibly safe and warm and sturdy arm. The ash-brunette moves closer too so as to hold her girlfriend protectively and comfortably. 

_You-chan... Thank you for coming over just because I asked via text... In a joking manner too..._

"Good night, Riko-chan..." You mumbles, she's worried that Riko can hear her hummingbird heartbeat as her cheeks flared red. 

"G-good night...You-chan..." Riko stutters as her own heart thumped away at the closeness and the fact that they could say good night to each other, in person and in bed. 

_I love you so much, You-chan..._

It took another hour or so before either of their hearts calmed down, minds relaxed and fell asleep within each other's warm embrace. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yikes! I should be sleeping. But instead I'm here writing about Riko and You's incapability to sleep immediately! XD 
> 
> I-I hope you liked it! :D 
> 
> Leave me comments if you like~ Yousoro~! ^w^ Oyasumi!


	49. KanaMari + YouChika

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Kanan arm wrestles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got this from @love-live-prompts on Tumblr~

**KanaMari + ChikaYou**

**Arm Wrestling**

It started off as a simple conversation - how much stronger have you gotten, who do you think might be stronger. It moved on to - ways we could measure our strength. And escalated to - arm wrestle me; winner takes all (the fame, the glory, the pride). 

"Nnnn..." 

"Mmmm..." 

Kanan and You groans and growls as they try to tip the other's hand over the halfway point, the start centre. Kanan edge You over by a centimetre only for You to huff through her nose and gain it back. They have been at it for a good ten minutes when they decided talking would be better than their primal growls. 

"Why don't you just give in, You? ...You know you can't win...me." The bluenette taunts, only one drop of sweat was on the side of her forehead while she strains a smile.

You furrows her eyebrows further but her frown of concentration changed to a smile too. "You...don't know that yet!" 

"I'll win it." Kanan declares with a timely shove. 

"Uugh-" You was pushed back rather badly, but the muscles on her arm simply tenses, her left leg further digs into the classroom floor for balance and, "I'll win it!" The ash-brunette shouts as she takes back the middle ground. 

"For?" Kanan attempts another push though You doesn't budge. 

"For..." You didn't have an exact answer. Wasn't this to proof who was stronger now? Was it for anything else? You thought she didn't had a clear goal, that this arm wrestling match was for pure fun, but when she images her win...what waits at the end was- "Chika-chan!" 

You almost secured her victory with that magical force but Kanan clenches her teeth, stopping the back of her palm from hitting the table before she laughed out loud. This makes You's face red from another reason that's not "out of breath". 

"For Mari!" Kanan smiles as she regains alleviation.

You takes in a quick breath and pushes again. "Chika-chan!"

"Mari!" Kanan counters and was reaching midpoint again. 

"Chika-chan!" The ash-brunette returns, tipping Kanan a little more. 

"Mari!" Kanan raises her foot to use her height against You. 

"Hey- Arghh, Chika...chan!" You growls as she got pushed pass midpoint again. 

The two muscle idiots were so into their match that they did not notice that they had spectators - more specifically, their  _reason._ Mari's cheeks were a pink tint but she giggles at the side, entertained and curious about the outcome. Chika was a shade of red as her heart raced with the many times she heard You call her name with such vigor. 

"W-Why are they calling our n-names anyway?" Chika stutters out; she likes how You was calling her name but this was super embarrassing because You was doing it with so much determination. 

Mari smiles. "Mm...It's because they are boosting their testosterone~" 

"Their what?" Chika kind of knows but the question fell out of her anyway from surprise.

Mari simply nods matter of factly. "Oh~ You know~ The energy that gives Kanan and You the power to hold on and fight stronger~ The hormone that is produced by  _LOVE~☆"_

"L-L-L-Love!?" Chika knows but she still could not help but jump a step back; was her love for You... was You's love for her really going to help You win Kanan? 

At this point, the blonde and orangehead was way too loud to go unnoticed so Kanan and You who has been shouting their girlfriend's name and wrestling for an advantageous position turns to look at their girlfriends. 

"Hey, Mari...Cheer for me, kay?" Kanan adds a wink and when Mari put her hands together to form a heart and gives Kanan a wink too; the bluenette was filled with a surge of strength and almost clinched the gong of victory then and there. 

You held on, the back of her hand refused to touch the table. You dares a glance to her blushing girlfriend but quickly closes her eyes as she too felt embarrassed from saying "Chika-chan" so many times in succession. 

Chika swallows her nerves and her hands clenched together in determination for You's sake. "Y-You can do it, You-chan!" 

That was all You needed as she opened her eyes to face her opponent, for You to have the strength to surge forward and gain alleviation against Kanan once more. 

From here on, the clubroom was filled with Mari's cheers for Kanan and Chika's cheers for You and the ever-determined and strong growls from the challengers. 

"Go, Kanan~☆" Mari does her  _LOCK ON pose and blows hearts at her girlfriend._

"You-chan..! Go for it!" Chika jumps on the spot, cups her mouth ans shouts with all her might. 

You and Kanan's "Ahhhh" and "Mmmmm" were growing in decibel as they were reaching their limits and peak all at once. You pushes forth with a strong and seemingly winning force but Kanan grips You's hand even stronger than before at the last second, a slight twist and she made her comeback. Kanan won as You's hand hit the table in a split second. The clubroom drops to silent other than Kanan and You's pants. 

...

Kanan smiles victorious as Mari jumps to hug her. 

You falls to the ground and covers her face, ashamed at her loss, too ashamed to face her girlfriend. Chika squats beside You but the ash-brunette curls further into herself. 

"You-chan..." 

"I'm sorry Chika-chan... I lost...Even though you were cheering for me-" 

"It's okay!" Chika tackles You to the ground, her arms wrapped right around You's neck. "It's okay!" 

"But..." You holds Chika tightly as she bit her bottom lip. 

"Just because you lost to Kanan and her ridiculously strong muscles doesn't mean anything! It doesn't mean you love me any less!" Chika rubs her head against You's shoulders as she tells her girlfriend not to be so down. 

You pouts. "I want my muscles to be ridiculously strong for you... because I love you..." 

Chika buries her face further into You as she blushed hard from You's reason for upset of her loss. "I love you too... So stop sulking and smile for me, won't you?" 

You tries to pull away to give her girlfriend the smile she wants but Chika holds tight. "Chika-chan?" 

"Later." Chika squeaks as she didn't want You to see her beet-red, smiling happy face. You complies and hug Chika closer where they lay on the floor. 

Kanan has Mari around her arms while the blonde rested on the sturdy chest of one Matsuura Kanan. "Aren't they cute?" 

Mari chuckles. "She's my child what do you expect?" 

Kanan rolls her eyes. "You mean ours." 

Mari beams and squeezes Kanan. " _YES~!"_

And thus came to the end of the arm wrestle match - love vs love - love conquers all. Kanan is happy, Mari is happy, You is happy, Chika is happy. They are all winners has long as they have each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes Kanan will play along with Mari's nonsense - more so when it comes to You and Chika. 
> 
> XD I hope everyone enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it! Hehe~


	50. NozoEli 4

**Nozomi x Eli**

**Luckiest Person on Earth**

 

Eli has been thinking a lot lately. She’s been thinking about the times when she was an elementary school kid but was doing her best in ballet; she had her grandmother’s support, her family’s support, but she always felt like something was missing.

Eli thinks back to the times when she was in middle school and ballet wasn’t going smoothly anymore and she just didn’t know what she wanted to do, but as an older sister, as the pride of her family, she tops in class and gets praises from all her schoolmates and teachers. Yet…she always felt like something wasn’t right.

Eli thinks back to the times when she was in high school and she joins the Student Council to build her portfolio and reputation to be fitting as an Ayase. She thinks back to when she met her first true friend – the kindness in her eyes, the gentleness in her smile and the genuineness in her voice.

High school was so eventful the thoughts went by much faster and messily in Eli’s mind. But through it all, the fun times or the tough times, Eli sees her best friend the clearest in her memories. They’ve been through so much together; Eli knew she wouldn’t be exaggerating if she said she was saved by Nozomi countless times. But before she realized and sorted out her feelings, she still felt like something was off.

Eli blinks multiple times to break away from all the thinking, to focus properly on the present. She couldn’t stop the smile on her face as she looks to her left – the embodiment of beauty and love beside her - the piece that was missing in Eli’s life. “Nozomi…”

The purplenette with her hair done in a single braid, resting on her shoulders turns to look at her girlfriend with a small but playful smile. “Yes, Elichi~?”

“Right now...your hand is in mine and I feel like the luckiest person to walk the planet.” Eli’s smile morphs into a wide one; the kind that made Nozomi’s heart skip beats because of how charming Eli is.

Nozomi smiles with a beautiful tint of pink dusting her cheeks and she squeezes Eli's hand in hers, she looks to the ground as she still wasn't confident of her worth and she whispers. "I'm the luckiest one..." 

Eli doesn’t comment even though she hears, instead she gives her girlfriend’s warm hand in hers a tight and reassuring squeeze, brings it up slowly so that her favourite emerald eyes will meet her love-filled sky blue, and she presses her lips to the back of Nozomi’s palm. Her heart thumps wholesomely and just being beside Nozomi, with Nozomi belonging to her, Eli feels that her life is complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I need more third year writing practice. :P 
> 
> I hope y’all like the chapter~ NozoEli is really cute actually. O`v`O


	51. YouRuby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have some YouRuby this Shuka Birthday~ XP

**You x Ruby**

**Devilish Angel**

"Um...Ruby-chan..?" You asks tentatively. 

"Yes, You-chan?" Ruby asks in a chirpy tone, a contrast to her senior's nervousness. 

"Isn't it a bit hard to sew like this?" And by this, You is referring to how Ruby decided to crawl over, climb onto You and settle onto her lap; letting out a sigh of satisfaction too. 

"Nope. It's comfortable here." Ruby answers as she leaned backwards into You. 

The ash-brunette tenses. "What if Dia-" 

"We'll be fine, You-chan. Or..." Ruby turns around to sit facing You, still on her blushing senior's lap. "You don't want me to?" 

Ruby's baby doll eyes made You's heart skip a beat, her stomach do a few flips and her reluctance reduced pretty much to nothing. "Of course not! I love that you want to be close with me! And you're so cute when sitting on my lap! But..." 

Ruby grins; angelic and devilish at the same time as she puts a soft finger to You's lips. "No buts." 

You swallows and gazes into Ruby's determined emeralds. If Ruby is willing to risk getting found out by her older sister to be lovey-dovey with her, nothing should stop You too! You returns a smile as she wraps her arms around Ruby's waist. "No buts..." 

Ruby's grin pulls into a wide smile as she snuggle in her girlfriend's warm hold. "You-chan is so comfy~" 

Heat rushes You's cheeks once more at the praise and how easily Ruby snakes her arms around her for hugs. "I'm still a bit upset that you're the one who confessed to me first..." 

Ruby blinks, not expecting her older girlfriend to bring it up again before she starts to giggle. "Then..." 

You waits for the continuation with held breath and an insistent loud heartbeat drumming in her ears. 

"I'll be waiting for you to take my first kiss~" Ruby purrs seductively into You's red ears before pulling back to look at You innocently. 

You breathes out her nose loudly and shakes her head - embarrassed at the memory of stopping Ruby from kissing her and saying that she wants to be the one to initiate it, only to chicken out every single time. "Mm...I'll do my rubesty..." 

With that, Ruby shuffles about to face the front and relax in You's embrace for at least half an hour before they resumed costume making. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My head canon for YouRuby is that Ruby is super forward and demanding when they are alone and You is a blushing mess. :P 
> 
> Hope y'all enjoyed this! XD


	52. KotoHonoUmi 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy~ XD

**Kotori x Honoka x Umi**

**Maids and Tips**

“Ne, ne, Honoka-chan~ Umi-chan~” Kotori chirps excitedly in the changing room; already dressed in her maid outfit and ready to step outside to start work.

Umi was still attempting to magically extend the skirt with her relentlessly pulling it down, and Honoka skipped over to her more experienced girlfriend with a huge smile. “What is it, Kotori-chan~?”

“I’ve got a fun idea!” Kotori says and Umi doesn’t like the way the ash-brunette’s golden eyes had such an obvious mischievous sparkle in them.

“It had better not be shameless…” Umi mutters as she stands beside Honoka, attempting to help pull Honoka’s skirt lower too as it rode up when she skipped over to Kotori.

“I love fun ideas! And any idea Kotori-chan can come up with!” Honoka announces with an energetic hug to the ash-brunette.

Kotori giggles. “I think it’s cute and loving~ Not shameless, Umi-chan.” Kotori winked and Umi knew she’s going to regret going along with the idea, but when she looked to her other girlfriend for help, she knew she can’t say no to two pleading eyes.

.

.

.

The rule was simple – when one of them receive a tip from a customer, the other two were to give a kiss on the cheek of that girl. Queue blushing Umi’s protests and indignant huffs as Kotori and Honoka won over the bluenette with baby doll eyes and adorable pucker of their lips that Umi dream of kissing every day – and now they have been working for about an hour now.

Umi was glad there wasn’t much customers at the beginning, but she dreaded the clock as it hit dinner time; the crowd is going to flow in soon.

And soon it did, Umi made sure she didn’t do anything that might get her tips. But Honoka and Kotori seemed to be naturals at getting tips!

Kotori, the Legendary Maid was kind of expected, as the ash-brunette wore a perfect, gentle and angelic smile as she served the customer; there’s no way the customer won’t smile and have an overall happy meal at the maid café – he gave a huge tip and Kotori sent him off with a delighted wave.

Honoka chuckles under her breath; they were to give those kisses discreetly too, so as to not let their little game affect the business. So the gingerhead bows to her current customer after taking their orders, before making her way to Kotori who was at the food collection counter. “Good job there, Kotori-chan~ I can’t resist you.” Honoka pecks Kotori’s right cheek before blushing. “Ah, I mean no one can resist tipping you.”

Kotori giggles happily from the kiss and genuine praise from her airheaded girlfriend. “Thank you, Honoka-chan~”

Kotori made it easier for Umi by pretending to linger at the last table where there weren’t any customers yet, so the bluenette whose face was all red already hurried over and pecked Kotori’s left cheek. “This is so shameless…”

Kotori grins and whispers back. “You’ll get your turn, Umi-chan~”

“I’m not trying!” Umi shakes her head in disbelief as she turns back only to see Honoka receiving a tip too.

“Thank you~ I hope to see you again, Master~” Honoka’s huge, child-like smile and gorgeous blue eyes makes anyone want to protect her innocence. Umi was one of them, and she felt kind of jealous that Honoka is directing it to so many other people when she works here. Umi sighs and makes her way to Honoka.

“Umi-chan..?” Honoka was surprised, pleasantly surprised, when Umi stops in the middle of the aisle to press her lips to Honoka’s rosy red cheek.

“Your reward, remember?” Umi turns her blushing face away from Honoka’s large, intrigued and very much in love ocean blue eyes.   

“Ehehe~ Thank you~” Honoka giggles like a lovestruck maiden (she is) as she makes her way back to the counter.

Halfway, Kotori slings her arms around Honoka’s neck to get the gingerhead’s attention. “My turn~” Kotori kisses Honoka’s soft cheeks for five seconds and Honoka chuckles.

“That’s long~” Honoka beams at her rewards.

“So that you remember me too~” Kotori simply says as she went back to work.

Umi was so sure she was safe, certain she won’t have to be subjected to the shamelessness of receiving kisses during work. However, she was wrong. Apparently her efficiency and stoic manner has also captured the hearts of customers as she received a table of tips. The bluenette forced a smile to her face as she waved them goodbye.

_Why?!_ Umi screamed in her head as she felt the stares of her two girlfriends.

And Umi’s luck only continued to prove amazing as she passed by both Kotori and Honoka at the same time – so the bluenette receives a peck to each cheek from her loving girlfriends at the exact same moment. Umi feels like she could faint and ascend to heaven then and there. (Thankfully, she doesn’t.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This game sounds really fun. Hahas. XD
> 
> KotoHonoUmi, ahh, such loving girlfriends~ (heart)(heart)(heart)
> 
> Not so much on the maid costumes, but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless! XD


	53. KotoHono 7

**Honoka x Kotori**

**Emergency Break into Your Arms**

On the bus towards Akihabara, the bus driver slams the emergency break without warning and Honoka was sent flying into Kotori. Whose arms spread out to catch Honoka, another to grip the railing tighter. 

"Uwa! Sorry, Kotori-chan! Sorry, I- Sorry!" Honoka apologizes profusely but her face threatened to release steam as when she flew into Kotori's arms, her face collided with Kotori's and her lips brushed the side of Kotori's too! 

Kotori shook her head though she wasn't faring as well as she stuttered "It's okay" and "Has long as Honoka-chan is okay" a number of times as her hold around Honoka's waist tightens out of embarrassment. 

The idle bus ride turned into one that was  _heart-racing_  and  _very warm_  with that one emergency break and Honoka could not help but wonder if Kotori is okay with what happened earlier...does that mean they could brush their lips fully later? 

Kotori on the other hand was trying to be distracted by Honoka's soft waist and not faint from the fact that Honoka was still standing so much closer to her that she can feel Honoka's uneven breathing from time to time - was Honoka nervous like her? If so...why? 

Shy golden eyes meet nervous ocean blue eyes for a sparkful second before they both turned away and murmured, "Sorry..." 

These two are still a work in progress to admitting their affections to each other. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration comes in the funniest of ways. I experienced the emergency break and flying (a little) earlier and KotoHono scene popped in my mind. XD hahas. 
> 
> Hope y'all like this~ :D


	54. RubyMaru

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the pairing I love but don’t really write for – gomen ne!
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

**Hanamaru x Ruby**

**Our First Kiss**

 

"M-Maru-chan..." Ruby blinks a number of times to the library’s carpeting and her fingers twisted in and out of each other. 

Hanamaru observes her best friend's unusual behaviour with curiosity and concern. "What is it, Ruby-chan?" 

"Um...Well...M-Maru-chan is really k-knowledgeable right?" The overtly shy twin-tailed girl meets Maru's eyes once before going back to staring at her fidgeting hands. 

The book lover puts a hand over her best friend's; surprised by the flinch but presses firmly anyway. "I don't boast about it, but I'll search all of my memories and archive of information through my years of reading just to help you, Ruby-chan." Hanamaru smiles as she falls a little more in love with Ruby's emerald eyes that shone at her. "So tell me what's wrong, zura." 

Ruby lowers her head as she remembers what she wants to ask. A nervous swallow later, "M-Maru-chan would know what a kiss is like...right?" 

Hanamaru's entirety froze as her mind tries to catch up with reality. Attempts to process the question her innocent best friend just posted to her. "K-K-Kiss, zura?" The brunette immediately regrets tripping over the topic as she saw Ruby's face turn to pure horror; no doubt that her friend was thinking that she has troubled her. Hanamaru doesn't want Ruby to ask someone else this question.

“It’s o-okay if you don’t know…Or d-don’t want to tell me…” Ruby moves to run away but Hanamaru’s eyes widen and hurriedly takes hold of Ruby’s hand.

“W-Wait! Ruby-chan!”

The timid first-year dares to turn to her best friend. Hanamaru takes a deep breath through her nose. “Would you like to find out with me, zura?”   

Emerald eyes widen in trepidation and Ruby’s tightening grip tells Maru her thoughts. “Will it be scary?”

Hanamaru’s lips twitch; Ruby’s vulnerable tone makes the brunette want to pull her best friend into a tight hug to simply give the girl reassurance that no matter how scary anything can be. If together, she believes they can get through it. “I think so, zura.”

Ruby takes a step towards Hanamaru and half a step back; confused yet her desires show. Hanamaru closes the distance and wraps another hand on Ruby’s, hoping her warmth calms both of them. “I’ll do my rubesty…”

That makes Ruby smile and squeeze her best friend’s hand. “M-Me too…”

Hanamaru leans in slowly and just as Ruby was about to close her eyes – their noses bump against each other.

Ruby’s face flushes more than it already was from their closeness and Hanamaru reflected a similar shade of bright red. She was supposed to lead yet she messed up on their first attempt. “I-I’m sorry, zura.”

Ruby shakes her head, her twin-tails fluttering side to side. “L-Let’s try again…”

Maru nods and they both take a deep breath at the same time before closing in towards each other once more. The silence of the library made Hanamaru think that her heartbeat can be heard by Ruby. While Ruby thinks her racing thoughts might be heard by Hanamaru.

As their uneven, nervous breathing could be felt on each other’s tingling skin, shaking lips slowly but surely meet each other halfway. Ruby freezes but Maru presses closer. The softness of her best friend’s lips was addictive, alluring, scarily _good._ Was kissing supposed to be this impossibly vivid?

Hanamaru pulls away with her eyes kept closed as she worries about the expression her best friend might be making – relieved? Happy? Upset? Confused? What kind of expression was Hanamaru making?

Ruby kept her eyes closed too and she found so much comfort in the way Hanamaru’s hands held onto hers gently yet firmly – like the kiss – reassuring and not forceful. Was the kiss scary? Ruby thinks it was. Does she want to kiss Maru again? Ruby thinks she does.

The two girls open their eyes at almost the same moment and they look away shyly when their eyes met.

“Um-” “Um-”

“Ah-” “Ah-”

“Sorry!” “Sorry!”

“Ow!” “Ow!”

Their heads collide as they both bowed their apologies for speaking at the same time in succession. They look at each other with an apologetic smile before breaking into laughter. They shouldn’t make so much noise in the library, but it’s just them around so it’s okay.

“I…I liked it.” Ruby’s lips played a shy but genuinely happy smile.

Hanamaru blushes for thinking that Ruby is so beautiful. “Will you kiss me again, zura?”

Ruby’s cheeks rivalled her hair’s red. “Only because M-Maru-chan is my s-special person…”

Hanamaru took a second but her eyes widened as the words clicked in her. “Does that mean-”

Ruby presses her lips to Hanamaru’s to stop the girl from saying _we’re girlfriends._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this like my first RubyMaru story? OwO 
> 
> I hope y’all like it! These two are so precious. :’) 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! ^w^


	55. HonoUmi 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shameless is Honoka. But flustered is Honoka now.

Umi and Honoka are out on a date. They’ve gone shopping for new Autumn clothes, had lunch together and now they were walking hand in hand in a popular park for couples.

“Mm~ Going on a date with Umi-chan sure has been awhile~” Honoka smiles widely and breathes in a deep whiff of the fresh greenery.

Umi smiles a small smile, though her eyes conveyed her joy – sparkling clear. “Indeed. Are you enjoying the date?”

Honoka giggles and turns to face her girlfriend, her pearly whites shining, smiling to the point that her eyes were closed. “Of course!”

Umi feels her heart skip a beat as she falls in love with Honoka’s smile yet again. Umi holds Honoka’s hand a tad tighter and tugs Honoka with enough force to pull her girlfriend into her personal space. Umi’s other hand rests on Honoka’s waist and not affected by Honoka’s surprised and questioning blue eyes, Umi leans in and presses her lips to Honoka’s.

The noise of the crowd was drowned out by her racing heart and her usual fear of such public display of affection was lost in how right it felt to be kissing Honoka. Kissing her girlfriend. Umi grins against Honoka’s lips when she heard the gingerhead moan in a needy way as she nibbles Honoka’s bottom lip.

Umi distances their lips to take pride in making Honoka stare at her with a face full red and lips pressed tightly together shyly. The way Honoka could barely keep eye contact with her for more than two seconds made Umi chuckle. Honoka’s grumble remained stuck in her throat for she was too much of a flustered mess to say or do anything.

Umi gives Honoka’s hand a soft squeeze as they walked in silence through the park – Umi wearing a relaxed grin while Honoka wears a permanent blush. What they had in common was a hummingbird heartbeat and growing affection for one another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aren’t they adorable? XD hehe~


	56. KotoHono 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Found this prompt cute so... [Imagine Person A giving Person B a hickey, and Person B hiding it with a big scarf even though it’s summer.]
> 
> May you enjoy~ :D

**Kotori x Honoka**

**Summer Scarf**

"Kotori-chan...It's SO HOT!!~~~" Honoka whines while tugging at her humongous scarf that was wrapped around her neck and covering part of her mouth too; hiding her sulk. Her eyes pout at Kotori instead. "This is all your fault..." 

Kotori laughs; not entirely apologetic as she clasps her hands in front of her. "Sorry, Honoka-chan~ I just love you so much~ That's why..." 

Honoka huffs and looks away with her arms across her chest for a second before turning back with a smile. "Guess I'll have to forgive you this one time..."

Kotori beams. 

"Because I love you so much after all..." Honoka sinks into the scarf covering her hickey that Kotori given her the night before to cover her blushing face too. 

Kotori found the sight adorable so she threw her arms around Honoka's neck and nuzzled her face to her girlfriend's. "I love you lots too, Honoka-chan~♡" 

"Ehehe...♡" 

Kotori’s nuzzle, Kotori’s hug, Kotori’s softness, plus Kotori saying she loves Honoka makes wearing a scarf in the middle of Summer all worth it; at least that’s what Honoka believes as she does a silly attempt to kiss Kotori with her scarf still covering her lips.

Kotori giggles and pulls the scarf down with a finger and a grin. “Did you want another hickey, Honoka-chan~?”

Blood rushes to Honoka’s cheeks but she simply puckers her lips with her eyes closed. “I wanna kissh fwom Kotori-chwan~”

Kotori giggles again at Honoka’s duck-billed talk. “Anything you want, Honoka-chan~”

Honoka hums happily as Kotori’s ever-soft lips press against hers. And the two happily walk to school hand in hand after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kotori and Honoka have a relationship I admire so, so much. =w=
> 
> Hope y’all like it~ Summer has ended but well, it’s still warm where I am. :)


	57. HonoNicoRin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “This is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had the worry that Honoka couldn’t come up with the stupidest plan ever. XD (because Honoka’s ideas have to be ingenious)

**Honoka x Nico x Rin**

**~~Best~~ ** **Stupidest Plan**

“That’s a brilliant idea, nya!” Rin cheers and Honoka smiles triumphantly.

“I don’t like the sound of this…but what idea have you concocted up this time?” Nico points her cute and pink mechanical pencil at the smiling gingerhead, giving her permission for Honoka to share.

Honoka tilts her head in confusion for a second but shrugs it off soon enough; she doesn’t need to  know the meaning of “concoct” to concoct! “Let’s play paintball throughout the school! The most colourful one wins!”

“Nya!” Rin cheers again, vibrating with excitement to play already.

Nico takes a second, eyes closed as though she’s thinking and possibly going to reject Honoka’s idea of fun. The third-year opens her eyes with a huge smile and enthusiasm lit in those fiery rubies. “First off, The _least_ colourful one win, Honoka. Secondly, this is without a doubt the stupidest plan you’ve ever had. Of course I’m in.”

Honoka and Rin erupted into loud cheers and jumped up and down happily. “Ohh~! Let’s paintball the school, nyaa!”

 

Honoka prepped a large container full of paintball guns but no gear. _“You fight to protect your skin. You wear your skin as armour to protect!”_ Honoka spouted off her head as she dual wielded the paintball gun.

Nico rolled her eyes as she at least put on her “disguise mask”; an idol’s face is their number one asset she preaches.

Rin put on a cute kitty ears headband she found in the clubroom and declared herself the “Kitty Warrior Nyaa Fighter”. Nico opened her mouth to point out all the things wrong with Rin’s fighter name but shrugs. Whatever makes Rin happy.

Honoka wanted a cool fighter name but couldn’t come up with something she find cool so she begged Nico to give her one. Nico cursed those puppy dog eyes and relentless tugs from Honoka that she gave in. Honoka was then named “Fearless (insert unspoken ‘cute’) Chihuahua of Muse”.

“Why Chihuahua, Nico-chan?” Honoka asks; despite holding onto two guns Nico could still see the ethereal puppy ears and tails on Honoka.

“Because.” Nico says matter-of-factly as she gestures to the entirety of Honoka which encompasses cute, harmless, small and noisy.

Honoka couldn’t catch on but doesn’t mind, she can’t wait for the fun to begin to makes things even more fun. “What’s Nico-chan’s fighter name?”

“The Universe’s Number One Idol, Nico-nii.” Nico immediately replies with her signature call before she puts on a game-on face. “Let’s begin!”

Nico ran off and Rin soon runs off too, leaving Honoka to give her fellow not-comrades time to spread out and also enter the broadcast room to announce, “Otonokizaka’s first ever official paintball tournament throughout the entire school has commenced! All students are to head to the front of the broadcast room to get your painball guns! No one can shoot on immediate gun collection! Give it like a minute or so for people to run. That’s more fun. And so… THE MOST COLOURFUL ONE WINS!” Honoka ends off her speech and turns to give chase.

Nico somewhere outside shouts “LEAST COLOURFUL!”

The whole school (except Eli and Umi) took part in the impromptu paintball tournament but Eli and Umi (who only suffered minimal paint recoil damage) caught and detained and lectured Honoka, Rin and Nico after about an hour and a half of chaos. Honoka was very good at hiding, Rin was really good at running, and Nico somehow rallied a group of girls who was willing to be her shield.

 

“Well…that was fun while it lasted, nya.”

“I can’t believe you shouted at Eli _Kitty Warrior Nyaa Fighter won’t falllll_ while she had you lifted up by the collar.” Nico snickered.

Rin growls at Nico who laughed since it came off like a small kitten that’s angry at you.

Nico then look to Honoka with pitying eyes. “And Honoka… really?”

Honoka pouts while hugging her knees.

Nico chuckles. “ _Fearless Chihuahua of Muse ain’t afraid of you Umi-chan!_ And she point blank shot you like what? Ten times? Umi is heartless.”

“Uu…” Honoka whimpered at the memory.

“You won though. You’re most definitely the most colourful out of everyone.” Nico looks Honoka up and down.

Honoka pouts. “It’s least colourful, Nico.”

“Oh, now you remember.” Nico was genuinely surprised.

Rin crawled towards Honoka and pulled the second-year out of her Chihuahua curl. “Rin wants something fun, Honoka-chan! Can you think of something else, nya?”

Honoka raises her eyebrows, Rin’s encouraging smile was contagious. “Hmm…”

“We gotta one-up Eli-chan and Umi-chan, nya!”

Honoka smiles widely as an idea pinged in her head. “Well…They did say we’re in charge of cleaning the whole school…”

“Nya!”

“Let’s have a water gun battle throughout the school!” Honoka pumps her fist in front of her chest.

Rin’s yellow eyes glowed with excitement. “Let’s nya!”

Nico shakes her head but was grinning. “That’s a stupid idea if we don’t want to meet Eli and Umi’s wrath again…but I’m all in.”

They did it.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honoka, Rin and Nico just want to have fun. XD hehe~
> 
> Hope y’all like this~
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD


	58. RikoYouYoshi

**Yoshiko x You x Riko**

**A Game When You’re Bored**

Yoshiko and Riko were bored. Or well, at least Yoshiko was. The two were in the clubroom, sitting around waiting for their friends to arrive. Riko has her textbook ready in front of her to study while Yoshiko was tapping her finger impatiently on the table with a thinking frown.

“Don’t study, Riri.” Yohane complains.

Riko sighs as she was opening the mathematics textbook part way. “You have any other better ways to spend the time, Yoshiko-chan?”

“Yohane! And…” Yohane covers her face partly with her signature pose though Riko could see the first-year’s scrunched up eyebrows clearly; the Fallen Angel wrecking her brains for a fun idea on the spot.

Riko shakes her head lightly as she spreads the textbook open.

“I got it!” Yohane explains with a mighty smile. “Kukuku…We’ll come up with the best line ever that will get someone to _fall_ for us! And we’ll do it to the next person that step into our realm!” Yohane points towards the door with vigour.

Riko raises both eyebrows and would have pushed away the idea of any game Yoshiko comes up with, but she was admittedly a tad bored too, and she didn’t really want to work through formulas. The pianist mind starts working on romantic lines to get someone falling for her.

Yohane, satisfied that her fellow little demon was doing as she says and thinking, takes a seat to have her own brainstorming session that had to do with her current little demon recruits.

After a good ten minutes, hazel eyes looks up into violet ones, both had a shine which tells the other that they were ready for whoever to show up.

As timely as ever, the door slides open and before the new arrival could finish her energetic “Yousoro”, Yohane stands abruptly (knocking the chair noisily to the floor), struts over to You and points at the second-year with determined eyes and a confident smile. “I choose you. I’ll never stop choosing you…my little demon.”

You’s salute remains frozen beside her head as she gapes confused. “Um..? Thanks?”

Riko giggles as she strides over to You to take the ash-brunette’s other hand into hers. You looks over to Riko for normalcy but Riko speaks. “And suddenly, all the love songs were about you.”

You’s jaw remains hanging open before she shakes her head wondering if she was hallucinating weird stuff. “Er…Riko-chan? I don’t think I quite get you-”

“You’re just so easily shy, You-chan~” Riko grins and caresses the swimmer’s palm causing You to shiver.

“Er…”

Yoshiko grabs You’s arm from its salute to pull her senior closer to her. “You’ve already formed a contract with me. So you better be loyal.”

You turns to Yoshiko purely by reaction as she nods. “Mmph. I’m loyal.”

Yoshiko smirks at Riko, thinking it’s her win.

Riko squints at Yoshiko before pulling You closer to her. “You-chan!”

“Y-Yes?”

“You!” The first-year calls to steal You’s attention again.

“Y-Yeah??”

You was left confused by Yoshiko and Riko’s actions as the two kept pulling her back and forth and calling her name until Mari shows up later. Whether the third member of Guilty Kiss made anything better for You is up for debate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This… is what happens when Yoshiko and Riko grows bored and goes off tangent. You is confused. :P 
> 
> (I’ll write something more romantic and fluffy for this three another time.) 
> 
> Fun fact: Yoshiko and Riko both likes You but You doesn’t know that since they have yet to confess. :3 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D What do you think of this pairing/ship? OwO


	59. HonoKoto 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka and Kotori are trying to do homework together but they keep getting distracted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More KotoHono is needed for Kotori’s birthday~ :D

**Kotori x Honoka**

**Homework Distractions**

 

Honoka and Kotori are in Honoka’s room to do homework. Honoka as per usual can’t stay focused on the pieces of paper on the table for more than five minutes. She much rather prop her head on her palm and stare at her girlfriend while grinning like a lovesick idiot – which is exactly what she was doing.

Kotori always notices and she’ll smile to Honoka before slowly lifting a finger in front of the gingerhead’s face and let her eyes follow it to the homework on the desk. _Homework, Honoka-chan._ Kotori says without words. And Honoka pouts as she attempts the question for another short five minutes again.

Honoka keeps looking back at Kotori; admiring the ash-brunette’s passive yet concentrating expression. Honoka’s observing blue eyes travels from Kotori’s large golden eyes, down Kotori’s marshmallow-like cheeks, onto Kotori’s pink lips and drops to Kotori’s left hand resting on the table. Honoka smiles as a small, playful idea enters the gingerhead.

Kotori shudders a little when Honoka’s pointer finger and middle finger touches her skin. Curious golden eyes gives Honoka a glance, but she sees that her girlfriend was pretending to do her homework. Kotori holds back a grin as she too returns her attention to the worksheet.

Honoka’s blue eyes flickers back to Kotori and she just knew that the ash-brunette’s attention was all hers as she walks her fingers gently up Kotori’s arm. Honoka couldn’t help but giggle softly at how Kotori’s hand trembled slightly – most definitely wanting to flip around and take her hand.

Kotori relents and smiles at Honoka instead of looking at the paper she could barely remember the subject of. “I like what you’re doing but you’re distracting me, Honoka-chan.”

Honoka chuckles. “If you like it, don’t deny it~” Honoka taps Kotori’s arm, near her elbow twice – an invitation.

Kotori breathes out of her nose as anticipation ran through her. “You’re so mean…”

Honoka grins as victory buzzes over her; over the moon that Kotori is going to give her all her attention and not bother with homework. “Am I?”

Kotori squints at Honoka slightly as she takes Honoka’s naughty fingers and places it on her shoulder. “Do you know where to walk to?”

Honoka’s prideful grin changes into a dorky, nervous one but she nods and walks her fingers slowly but surely up Kotori’s neck and onto Kotori’s marshmallow-soft cheeks. And then cups Kotori’s cheeks, fingers going under Kotori’s cheekbone and behind Kotori’s ear.

Kotori kept gazing into Honoka’s blue eyes that swirled with desire and love for her. And that constant exchange was enough for both to know that they want to meet each other halfway. And so they did.

Honoka presses her lips over Kotori’s like a feather touch. Kotori reciprocates by pressing closer – like diving into a quilt pillow. The kiss lasted longer than Honoka’s attention span for homework and they giggled as they separated.

“What were we doing before this again..?” Kotori asks; knowing the answer won’t be homework.

Honoka grins giddily; still gazing at Kotori all lovestruck. “Mm…Telling each other we love each other without words..?”

Kotori giggles again and takes Honoka’s warm hands to press to her face. “Mm…I love you, Honoka-chan.”

Honoka’s face was a beautiful sight to Kotori – strawberry red blush and huge, adorkable smile. “I love you too, Kotori-chan~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What’s homework when I have Kotori-chan? –Kousaka Honoka 
> 
> Homework can wait… Honoka-chan…I want you… -Minami Kotori
> 
> XD 
> 
> Once again, Happy Birthday Kotori-chan~! XD (Let’s keep loving Honoka! hehe~ XD)
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D


	60. NozoHono 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr request: For NozoHono “It’s not what it looks like…”

**Nozomi x Honoka**

**It's Not What It Looks Like**

 

Honoka hasn’t been feeling well since this morning. When she woke up, she felt like her body was heavier. And throughout class, she felt weirdly tingly and sensitive to the smallest of movement. She chalked it all up to exhaustion from Muse’s gradually growing in intensity dance routines and stamina training and resigns to fate that she had a few more hours to go before she can roll up in her bed and get some much needed rest.

However, in that few hours, she first had to go through Muse’s “Don’t let anyone fail a subject” additional lessons first. Honoka really tried her best to focus on the assignment her tutor of the day, Nozomi, has given her. But she truly did not feel up to it. “Nozomi-chan… I don’t get this…”

Nozomi gives Honoka a cheeky grin and wiggles her fingers. “You know what happens when you try to run away~”

Honoka flinches backwards in her seat and shakes her head rapidly. “A-Anything but _that_ today, Nozomi-chan! Please!”

Nozomi chuckles at how scared the gingerhead was being. “Then what’s the answer to question five.”

Honoka gulps and attempts the question, when she gives the wrong answer however…Nozomi strikes. Hands going under Honoka’s arms.

“Ah! No- _mm!_ ” Honoka unintentionally moans from the contact and Nozomi’s eyebrows shot high; intrigued by Honoka’s reactions as it was not her junior’s usual flailing and wailing.

“Honoka-chan…” Nozomi thought to stop, but a switch inside her was flipped when she saw Honoka’s vulnerable, fully red expression – pleading. The fact that Nozomi was in control made Nozomi want to washi-washi Honoka even more to hear more of Honoka’s moans.

 _“Nn…No-Nozomi-chan…Don’t…Ah-”_ Honoka struggles in Nozomi’s hold uselessly as her skin shuddered with each teasing grope; she felt feverish from all this.

Nozomi washi-washi Honoka once more and chuckles in Honoka’s adorably red ears. “Then will you do your assignment more dilligently~?”

“I-I will… _nn._ ” Honoka was falling off her seat and Nozomi caught Honoka with an arm wrapped around Honoka while her other hand still on Honoka’s breast.

The door to the clubroom opens just as Honoka lets out a weak moan and Nozomi looks up like a deer caught in the headlights.

“Ha-Hanayo-chan…It’s not what it looks like…” Nozomi really couldn’t defend her case with how she was touching Honoka and how Honoka looked.

Hanayo reacted as she always will. She screamed. “SOMEBODY SAVE US...!!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You know how when you’re falling ill/am ill and feel all sensitive and weak? That’s how Honoka was feeling. She caught a flu which became a fever and after that washi-washi session, she’s gonna be recovering in bed for at least a day. =w= 
> 
> Nozomi goes through the Umi and Eli lecture. :P 
> 
> Hope y’all like it! XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D


	61. Chika Kanan 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Chika lost You in an accident, Chika couldn't be herself ever again. Kanan notices and does what she cans to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the tumblr prompt: “We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” with Chika and Kanan
> 
> Warning: It's not a fluffy chapter. It's sad...

**Chika and Kanan**

**When You’re Gone, It Still Storms**

“We’re in the middle of a thunderstorm and you wanna stop and feel the rain?” Kanan asks in a solemn voice. She knows the answer to this as she has asked it more times than she wished she had to ask. Violet eyes stare at Chika’s back that was already drenched from the rain.

“Mm…” Chika responds after a minute of silence. “I need this…” The orangehead adds in a hardly audible murmur.

Kanan clenches her fists as she stays by Chika’s side for the usually hour long stand under the relentless rain and harsh winds.

 _It was a thunderstorm_ _that day_ _._

 _Chika and You were going to meet up after months of not seeing each other since Chika was busy with college and You busy with her maritime studies. They had a_ _great_ _afternoon tea time_ _together and_ _they were just walking around next._

_A storm was coming, You informs as she could always tell when rain was coming._

_Chika thought playing in the rain would be fun_ _so she suggested prancing around in the rain just laughing their time away as they slowly made their way home after_ _. You played along since it's only on land and with Chika that she can enjoy the rain like that_ _, plus she would never say no to Chika inviting her to do something **together**_ _._

Chika wished she never asked You to play with her that day. Chika wished she never asked You to join her in the rain that day. Chika wished she wasn’t saved by You that day.

 _A speeding car that lost control from the heavy rain_ _came_ _screeching_ _towards Chika_ _, headlights almost blinding the orangehead._ _You screams Chika's name, making it barely in time to push Chika away from the oncoming car. Chika can never forget the expression of You's panic-stricken face,_ _the way You frantically ran towards her,_ _how You was only thinking of **her** safety instead, and the horrifying scene of You's body turning on the wet granite, bloodied and unconscious..._

Ever since the day Chika lost You, Chika always steps outside to feel the rain on her skin, to feel the prickling cold...to not feel so empty...to actually feel something.

It’s been ten years but Chika never stopped regretting her decision. Regretting that day. And even after all these years, Chika’s silent and endless tears would still roll down her cheeks, mixed with the rainwater as she wishes that she wasn’t the one here instead.

Kanan places a hand on Chika’s shoulder, Chika doesn’t budge.

Kanan puts her jacket that was still dry over Chika’s shoulders to give the younger girl some warmth before guiding Chika back to somewhere dry.

 _“I swear I’ll help you find your radiance again someday, Chika. Even if it kills me.”_ Kanan tightens her hold on Chika’s shoulders as she vowed to let Chika not live in guilt for the rest of her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On the rare, very rare, ultra-rare times of me going sad and depressing. I’m sorry. 
> 
> I hope it made you feel something? OxO 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like.. :’)


	62. NicoMaki 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NicoMaki in the snow and I didn’t think about having them build a snowman? How could I? XD
> 
> (Nico wasn’t up for getting snow on her Perfect Date’s clothes…but well, Maki wins.) 
> 
> May you enjoy! :D

**Nico x Maki**

**Snowman μ's**

 

Hokkaido is famous for its snow. Maki is a huge fan of snow; Nico found out long ago considering Maki’s Santa obsession. Nico just didn’t think that her girlfriend would still be so childish as to want to play in the snow _again_.

Now ankle-deep in snow, Nico crosses her arms across her chest as she watched her girlfriend thread further ahead into the field of snow. Smiling like a child in a winter wonderland. Nico shakes her head with a soft smile; she suppose Maki is, and a cute one too. 

“Hey, snow-love. Watch the Great Nico-nii closely!” Nico hollers and Maki turns around curiously to see Nico flash her a broad Nico-pearly white flaunting smile before beginning to gather up snow.

Nico rounded a bunch of snow surrounding Maki who made mini snowballs to throw and distract Nico from time to time. Nico calls it flirting and simply sends a love-filled smirk or wink after every three to five snowballs landing on her. Maki’s blush and knowing-squint made it worth it (holding back from retaliation).

Maki snorts at each snowman Nico have built. A short walk to examine the Nico-constructed snowman and Maki could tell that her idol girlfriend was missing the rest of the group too.

“Nya.” Maki read the words Nico roughly scratched on the head of the Rin-Snowman.

Nico puffs her chest out with pride. “Genius, right? Nico knows her friends best.”

Maki scoffs, hiding her grin. “RICE” was written for Hanayo,  “Scared-cat” for Eli,  “HUGE BAKA” was written for Honoka, “Honoka Baka 1” for Kotori, “Honoka Baka 2” for Umi, and “Boob Monster” for Nozomi.

Maki hums a tune to herself as she puts small twigs on Rin's snowman-head to form cat ears. She drew a huge heart on Pana's snowman body. She placed pebble necklaces for Eli and Nozomi to match. And she found longer twigs to have HonoKotoUmi holds hands.

“We might as well smoosh them together.” Nico points at the KotoHonoUmi snowmans. “Honoka would totally glomp them.”

Maki laughs at that. “True. But Nico worked _real_ hard on these. Wouldn’t want to destroy your masterpieces.” Maki teases and Nico rolls her eyes.

“Nico can make a dozen or a thousand more snowman for Maki any time she wants.” The black haired girl closes the distance between her girlfriend and pokes her head upwards. “How about a reward for the Great Nico-nii spending time in the snow with her beautiful girlfriend?”

Maki raises both fine brows before grinning. “If you can build a Maki-snowman worthy of my Nico-chan-snowman.”

Nico places both hands on her hips. “Challenging the Universe’s Number One Idol, Maki-chan? And you’ll get burn…  Or in this case, you’ll freeze over! Or…melt… Hey, which one sounds better, Maki-chan?” Nico asks as she rolled up more snow.

Maki was rolling her own before she giggled at Nico’s indecisiveness. “Melt.”

Nico takes out her makeup box to draw a strong blush on her Maki-snowman. “Challenge the Universe’s Number One Idol, Maki-chan…And you’ll melt under my hotness!”

Nico assumed her perfect capture of Maki’s taciturn attitude and adorable pout was going to give her win, but when she turned around to see Maki finish scrawling the words “No.1 Girlfriend”, Nico knew she lost.

“There goes my kiss.” Nico chuckles.

Maki gives the Maki-snowman Nico built a good look over before sashaying over to Nico. Nico wanted to question how Maki sashays in so much snow, but Maki is her perfect girlfriend; walking sexily in ankle-deep snow comes naturally. “Effort reward.” Maki whispers huskily as she presses a long kiss to Nico’s cheek.

Nico grabs the collar of Maki’s coat, pulls Maki down and kisses Maki on the lips. “Winner’s kiss.” Nico winks at her girlfriend whose face was as red as her own gorgeous scarlet hair.

.

.

.

“Let’s send them pictures.” Nico suggests after giving Maki some time to recover.

Maki agrees and takes a picture of Nico taking pictures of the μ's snowman and sends it in the μ's group chat.

 **WashiWashiZomi: Awww, how romantic NicoMak** **i(‘** **∀** **’●** **)** **♡**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NicoMaki in the snow warms my heart~ (´∀`)
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this too~ 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D (now I crave snowballs~ For eating. OwO)


	63. YouYoshi 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Good girls and boys deserves more love~ \^w^/
> 
> May you enjoy! :D

**Yoshiko x You**

**You're an angel**

 

You was just out walking in the shopping district for fresh air and perhaps inspiration for more costume making. It was getting a tad boring since there wasn’t any new clothing up in stores to reference and it’s almost a routine kind of scene – people walking and doing whatever. But You’s blue eyes lit up with mischief when she spots a head of dark blue and that giveaway dango hairstyle.

“Yoshiko-chan spotted in the horizon.” You salutes to no one in particular and gives her You-cap a flick as she grinned – her sleuthing begins.

You was only going to creep up behind her junior and perhaps give a timely scare and laugh at Yoshiko’s epic facial expression. Plans changed when she stopped a few feet behind, and observed Yoshiko strutting a Fallen Angel pose, speak in her low tone before assisting an old lady cross the road.

“Huh…Yoshiko-chan sure is a good girl.” You smiles at the act of kindness and how Yoshiko was still in her Yohane persona as the old lady thanked her.

You walks behind Yoshiko for a bit, wondering what Yoshiko was doing out today. And this was how You notices that the first-year was going around helping people in her Yohane fashion; posing and having a monologue before she offers the help. Lost kids, dropped possession, assisting old ladies across roads, just the smallest of kind acts that makes You feel Yoshiko’s happiness as the people helped feel happy too.

Yoshiko has her limits, however, as when a middle school girl asks for help to lift up large and heavy cardboard boxes into the van, Yoshiko although willing to lend her strength…was lacking the strength.

You didn’t need a second to even consider stepping up as she bends over and easily lifts the box for the two of them. A broad smile flashed to the teenager and Yoshiko who was stunned from how the ash-brunette loads the van without breaking a sweat or any of the rather embarrassing grunts the two younger girls were making. “Anymore boxes that needs lifting?” You asks when done.

“Um…There isn’t. Thank you so much! You too, datenshi-onee-chan.” The middle school girl bows to You and Yoshiko; grateful and in awe.

“You’re welcome.” You replies coolly with a refreshing smile too; earning whispers from various girls walking around.

Yohane poses again; a hand partly covering her face and the other up into the sky and does her low chuckle. “I understand that mere mortals can’t handle what needs the strength of the otherworld. So do not worry yourself, young one…”

“Meaning to say, you’re welcome too.” You smiles to Yoshiko in a way that says  _don’t worry, I helped you convey what you wanted to say._

Yohane huffs and begins to walk away as she obviously believes she does not need translation and it’s okay if others don’t understand…And she was about to smile widely because she’s glad You arrived to help and even takes time to listen to her Fallen Angel speeches.

Before You showed up, it was Yoshiko offering help to those she noticed needed help. After You showed up, people flocked around for all sorts of needs. Namely direction guidance; which You always provides a charming smile as she told them the way to a certain store or station. 

Yoshiko didn’t really have to do anything for those and she knew what the ladies wanted was for You to smile and talk to them. So Yoshiko simply stood beside You, exuding an aura of pride and Fallen Angel smugness in You's stead. 

.

.

.

Now in You’s room because the ash-brunette invited Yoshiko to hang out with her, You sighs blissfully as she stares at the bluenette; still feeling happy and proud about how kind and beautiful Yoshiko is. "You're an angel."

"I'm a fallen angel." Yoshiko squints at You for disregarding her character once again.

"Still an angel, right?" You grins. 

Yoshiko could not stop the blush illuminating her pale skin. "You're an annoying little demon, You."

You chuckles. "You love this little demon." 

Yohane rolls her eyes at You's cheekiness. It's true though. She loves this little demon of hers a little too much. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They are both angels to me~ :D
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this! :D
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD


	64. YouRiko 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Riko-chan~! :D 
> 
> You-chan is an amazing wife and mama, don’t worry. XD

**You x Riko**

**You Parenting III**

In the warm and sunny apartment of the Watanabe residence, the living room was very much alive with giggles and laughter and soft thumps. As You was playing with Youko on the floor as any parents would with their babies – a full body peek-a-boo.

One-year-old Youko in her baby pink overall and frilly baby socks had her feet in the air and hands clapping from glee as her playful mother made roaring noises to teach her about lions while swooping down suddenly to eskimo kiss her every now and then to elicit a happy shout and laugh from Youko.

“Roarrr~ Youko~ I’m Mama Lion, roar~” You chuckles.

Riko who has been with her family reading a children book about animals (basically “Lion” and an cartoon image will be there, and so forth), stood up to put the book back in the shelf. But now that she has returned, a blush formed on her cheeks as she couldn’t believe what her wife was doing.

“Y-You-chan…”

You looks over to her wife, grin ever-wide and ignored Youko’s baby hands with baby Watanabe-strength tugging at her hair. “Yeah?”

“You shouldn’t be doing those things in front of Youko…” Riko’s fingers fidget with one another as she couldn’t bring herself to articulate the words ‘yukadon’ in front of her one-year-old daughter.

You raises an eyebrow, not understanding what she was not supposed to do. “I’m not a scary lion, Riko-chan. Don’t worry. See?”

You bends down to press a loud kiss on Youko’s squishy cheeks before roaring again. “I’m a lion, Youko~ What am I~?”

Youko laughs and grabs You’s nose since You was leaning close enough. You laughs along; she can’t wait for the moment when she hears Youko’s first words. And You definitely hopes it’s going to be “Mama”.

Riko joins You and her daughter on the living room floor but places her hands on You’s (toned) arms, tugging her wife back a little. “ _That._ Don’t do _that._ ” Riko referred to the floor with her eyes and You takes a moment to connect the dots.

You grins. “Ahh~ Riko-chan. If you wanted a _yukadon_ , you could just ask~”

“You-chan!” Riko shouts in a hushed voice, not wanting to scare her daughter.

“Or perhaps a _kabedon~_ ” You chuckles with increasing volume as Riko kept hitting You’s arm while her face kept turning redder and redder. “In bed~?”

You holds a suggestive wink for five seconds; enough time for Riko to be beet-red and ready to explode. “ _Not in front of our child!_ ”

You laughs. “Okay, okay.” You returns her attention to Youko with a gentle smile; hiding her playful grin. “Are you sleepy, Youko~? Your mummy wants to go to bed _real~_ soon. So if you go to sleep too, that would make mummy happy.”

Riko grumbles about getting her revenge later but You ignores that; she’s a live in the moment kind of girl. And the sight of a blush-filled Riko because Riko’s fetishes can only be fulfilled by her makes You smile from ear to ear.

Youko was really obedient and was already nodding off in You’s arms as You carried her daughter back into the baby cot. And slept even more soundly when You presses a loving kiss on her daughter’s forehead.

You spins around with that Cheshire grin of hers and Riko rolls her eyes. “Shall we~?”

Riko grabs You’s hands and pulled her wife into the master bedroom. “You’ll regret teasing me so much, You-chan.” Riko says as she runs her hand up You’s strong arms and muscular stomach.

You’s cheeks flushed pink but her happy grin doesn’t disappear. “So which don would you like first?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mama You-chan is amazing. *O* With the kids and with her wife. XD
> 
> Hope y’all enjoyed this chapter lots! (I’m sure Riko-chan is enjoying it lots! XD) 
> 
> Leave comments if you like~ XD Yousoro~ (≧ω≦)ゞ


	65. YouRuby 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May this YouRuby bring you some joy too~ :')

**You x Ruby**

**You's** **Present to Ruby is...**

 

"Happy birthday to you~ Happy Birthday~ dear Ruby-chan~ Happy birthday to you~" 

The last piano note of 'Happy Birthday' reverberated through the air before claps erupted and more cheers filled the living room of the Kurosawa household. 

Ruby blinked away the gathering moisture in her eyes as her older sister, Dia bawled openly, proud of Ruby growing another year older - safely and adorably. "My little sister, everyone. This is my little sister, Ruby!" 

Ruby flushed red from all the attention and overflowing pride Dia was announcing; not that it was anything new to all of the attendees at her birthday party. "Mou...Onee-chan..."

Hanamaru was right beside Ruby, clasping her hand and telling her how much she loves her and is grateful to have her as her best friend in between sniffles. “Ruby-chan…I’ll… be with me always… kay, zura? ‘ll be with you always too…”

Ruby shakes her head rapidly and tried to rub her best friend’s back comfortingly. “R-Ruby is the one who’s grateful and happy to have you with me, Maru-chan!”

“Ruby-chan..!”

“Maru-chan!”

The two best friends hug it out while shedding tears of joy for a time. And Yoshiko swipes away her “forbidden” tears before anyone could catch on and she goes full blown Fallen Angel – glamorously throwing her Victorian dress’s skirt to the side for a flutter effect and her deep and cool Yohane voice descends. “Ku ku ku… Ruby… You’ve been a great and loyal little demon to the great Fallen Angel, Yohane… And I am proud to inform you that you have been promoted to Great Little Demon!”

“Isn’t mixing great and little kind of weird, Yoshiko-chan?” You who has been watching points out with a smile.

“It’s Yohane! And… That’s what’s make Ruby special!” Yoshiko makes up, her pitch going an octave higher as her cheeks burn red from embarrassment.

You chuckles. “Yeah, Ruby-chan knows that.”

“I don’t need you to tell me that!” Yoshiko huffs but eyes soften as she looks at You gazing gently at Ruby.

Kanan pulls Ruby into a tight hug and Mari was quick to sneak in hugs and pats before Dia regains some sense to drag them both apart. Riko plays another melody which made everyone feel that much happier and emotional on Ruby’s birthday. Chika was adding a dozen chilled mikan onto Ruby’s slice of the cake – smiling contagiously as she waved for Ruby’s attention.

“Ahh…Thank you, everyone…” Ruby made everyone agree to just enjoy the party however they like; eat as much as they want, play and lounge around however they like, it’s okay to not keep focusing on her.

You notices that Ruby was done with her large slice of cake and chilled mikans, so she walks up to Ruby quietly and places a hand over the redhead’s. “Follow me to the garden?” You requests in a lowered voice right in Ruby’s ears. Ruby feels an excited shudder run down her spine and nods.

Ruby turns her hand around in You’s and they walk outside to the Kurosawa Garden hand in hand.

“…So…” You says when she felt that they were far enough from the party and was hidden by a good amount of foliage, plus the moonlight was soothing her nerves.

Ruby looks up at You with her curious emeralds, heart beginning to pick up the pace; just as it always does when she’s alone with You.

“I’m going to give you your birthday present…” You admits with a deep blush illuminating her cheeks.

Ruby’s lips twitched to grin; she always loves seeing her girlfriend meek and shy. A beautiful contrast to You’s usually outgoing and straightforward self. “Really?”

You nods. “I’m…” The ash-brunette clears her throat twice. “Gonna give you my…um…fir…first ki…kis…kiss…”

Ruby’s eyebrows shoot high as her emeralds widens in disbelief. “Really?” Ruby repeats with clear enthusiasm.

You bites down on her bottom lip, finding it hard to keep eye contact with her younger but really eager girlfriend; she has been keeping Ruby waiting for quite a while after all. “Y-Yes…”

Ruby beams and squeezes You’s hands in hers. “Can Ruby open her present now?”

You blinks twice out of nervousness and slight confusion; she did say she was giving Ruby her birthday present now earlier. “Of course.”

Ruby smiles widely and her eyes soften with pure joy. Ruby then leans closer to You but You jolts away causing Ruby to pout.

“Ah, er. I-I’m the one who’s giving you my first kiss… So…I mean…I’ll kiss you…Ruby-chan… … Is that okay?” You was a head of steaming red and at first she could not look at Ruby, but when You stares determinedly into Ruby’s eyes so earnestly, Ruby swore her heart stopped for a moment.

Ruby nods and closes her eyes, and she patiently waits. She’s waited months for You to kiss her, so she supposes that another few more seconds is bearable.

All the reassurance Ruby needed that You won’t run away was the way You was holding Ruby’s hands, caressing them, then intertwining them and that she can feel You’s warm, beckoningly warm breath on her face as they got closer and closer. Until You’s soft and quivering lips touched Ruby’s plump and moist lips.

Both of their breaths hitched. Still, for the moment they finally shared their first kiss with each other. And while stars exploded in Ruby’s eyes and her heart threatened to beat out her ribcage, steps closer when You took a step back.

_Kiss me more._ Ruby pleaded with a needy, “Mm…”

You’s ears was beet-red too but she catches a quick breath through her mouth before pressing them back against Ruby’s that couldn’t felt more right than anything in this world. _Ruby-chan…I love you…_

Ruby and You gasped for air and didn’t look at each other for at least a minute after their long and loving first kiss. Their hands never moved away from one another; You loves the way Ruby subconsciously rubs hers and Ruby loves how at ease she feels with You holding hers.

“Thank you…You-chan.” Ruby breaks the electrifying silence.

“For?” You looks over the same time Ruby does and their eyes naturally smiled at one another.

“For the best birthday present this year…” Ruby leans over and pecks You’s bottom lip. “I love you, You-chan.”

You could only nods in the slightest way as she felt faint, Ruby was just too cute and deadly. “Mmph… I…I love you too, Ruby-chan… Happy birthday…”

Ruby giggles and rests her head on You’s shoulders. “We’ll head in after a while more… Ruby wants more You-chan…”

You relaxed her shoulders so that it’ll be more comfortable for Ruby. “Anything you want, Ruby-chan.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, Happy birthday Ruby-chan! :D 
> 
> I apologize for sharing a story for you late... I’ve been in the hospital and will be for at least another week too because my father has to go for surgery… OxO I pray for him to be safe and okay, and well, I hope this story was still cute despite my (exhausted) writing state. :’) 
> 
> So many things going on and I really need positivity and cute (healing) stuff.
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D (Let’s Ganbaruby!)


	66. KotoHono 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Honoka is determined to catch a butterfly. Kotori helps her out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Not enough Honoka!**
> 
> **May you enjoy~ :D**

**Kotori x Honoka**

**Caught you!**

Butterflies of various colours and sizes flutter and flew all about the park and a wide-eyed middle school first-year gingerhead was turning all about, jaw agape in amazement.

“Uwa~ Uwa~ Kotori-chan! Do you see all the butterflies? They are so prettyyyyy!” The gingerhead started running and jumping about, hands trying to catch a butterfly.

Kotori jogs to catch up to her best friend, hands worrying in front of her chest. “H-Honoka-chan…If you run around like that…Be careful not to fall…”

Honoka runs back the worrying ash-brunette with a determined smile. “I wanna catch a butterfly! Let’s catch one together, Kotori-chan~”

Kotori smiles a little at Honoka’s enthusiasm. “Mm…I’ll do what I can to help?”

Honoka nods excitedly before jumping at a butterfly close to Kotori’s head. Missing, she tries again behind Kotori. The butterflies all were able to dodge the gingerhead’s attempts as Honoka circled Kotori in her various tries. Kotori almost felt a bit dizzy from trying to keep up with her best friend’s actions.

“Aw man. Butterflies are so fast!” Honoka puffs her cheeks out but her blue eyes still burned strongly with focus.

Kotori smiles endearingly at her best friend, she always admired Honoka for her unwavering determination for whatever she has set her mind to do. Kotori pumps her fist in front of her. “Honoka-chan. L-Leave it to me!”

Honoka nods and stares intently at the ash-brunette; wondering what her best friend was going to do to catch a butterfly she failed to catch so far. But after a minute, an orange patterned butterfly lands on Kotori’s head, sitting there serenely.

“K-Kotori-chan! You’ve caught a butterfly on your head!” Honoka cheers in a whisper-shout as she didn’t want to scare Kotori or the butterfly. Honoka’s smile broadens so widely Kotori felt herself smiles too.

“I-I did?” Kotori stands still, not wanting the butterfly to fly away too.

Honoka nods and hops over to Kotori to hug the ash-brunette’s arm. Kotori stiffens and blushes from surprise. “H-Honoka-chan?”

“This way I’ve caught the butterfly too~ hehe~” Honoka giggles happily as she reasoned that holding onto Kotori who has a butterfly on her equates to her catching a butterfly too.

Kotori felt her heart race and she blinked nervously as she was conscious of how close, warm and soft Honoka felt. And the smell of the flowers that the two of them were playing with before the butterflies was so strong too. Kotori subconsciously steps closer to Honoka and silently thanked the butterfly for landing on her so that her best friend will hug her.

Honoka grins joyfully at Kotori, oblivious to the fact that she was making Kotori nervous-happy to be with her. But she too thanked the butterfly for landing on Kotori so that she can mark today the day she catches a butterfly with her best friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **A butterfly landed on my head before too. =w= they make for a nice natural butterfly hair accessory. Hahas. XD**
> 
> **And I love how Kotori is always willing to help Honoka in whatever way she can, even if she isn’t sure how to. :’P Things just work out~ Because we have Honoka logic! ;D**
> 
> **I hope y’all enjoyed this short~ :D**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like~ (And enjoy the butterfly park! ^w^)**


	67. NozoEli 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve got this weird, strong desire to write some NozoEli.. :P
> 
> May you enjoy~

**Eli x Nozomi**

**Flirtatious Eli**

Eli rests her chin on the back of hand, her light blue eyes glowed with all the love in the world as she gazed at the purple haired girl seated adjacently to her.

Said purple haired girl grins; a playful one to hide her shyness, and looks up to the girl staring at her. “What is it, Elichi?”

Eli’s eyes smiles alongside her lips. Any time she gets to gaze into those soft and accepting turquoise eyes the blonde felt like the happiest person to be alive. “You’re so beautiful, Nozomi.”

Nozomi pauses. Unsure of how to respond when her usually reserved best friend was being so forward.

Eli chuckles and Nozomi stops fidgeting and contemplating on possible responses to look at Eli questioningly. “It may not be often…but I love it when I’m able to make you blush.”

Nozomi lifts her hair up to hide her face as she squints at Eli. “I like you better when you’re the one blushing.”

Eli laughs as she makes her way beside Nozomi to move her hands and hair away. “Don’t hide your beautiful.”

“Don’t make me blush.” Nozomi retorts.

Eli shakes her head with an amused smile and takes Nozomi’s hands in hers. “It’s not under my control.”

Nozomi breathes out her nose and turns her reddened face away from a smiling cheekily Eli. Thinking to herself, _Elichi doesn’t play fair…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually have Eli being flustered because of Nozomi… But I definitely love it when Eli scores a few points. Hehe~ 
> 
> I hope y’all liked this~ :D
> 
> Leave a comment if you like. ^v^


	68. ChikaYouRiko

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You-chan in bikini, in competitive swimsuits, in any swimwear really – is gorgeous and sexy! XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~

**Chika x You x Riko**

**Bikini or Competitive Swimsuit**

“Bikini!”

“Competitive swimsuit!”

“Bikini!”

“Competitive swimsuit!”

You sighs for the umpteen time from where she sits on the couch, adjacent to her girlfriends on the other couch. The swimmer returns home from club, expecting warm hugs or perhaps just an energetic greeting which would recharge her energy  bar. However, she opened the door to shouts.

“Mouuuuu! Riko-chan, you just don’t get it! You-chan looks better in a bikini _because_ why would you hide her godly stomach!” Chika exclaims while throwing her hands in the air, one arm clearly pointing at You seated behind the orangehead.

You notices the blush on her pianist girlfriend, without a doubt imagining You and her ABS-solutely delicious stomach. The auburn haired girl was quick to recover however, “Y-You-chan looks better in a competitive swimsuit, Chika-chan, because it shows off her curves better.”

Chika wasn’t imagining it so Riko gestures at You too. “Look. The swimsuit would hug her sides and her buttocks-”

“Butt. Riko-chan, just say butt.” Chika corrects and Riko’s cheeks took a darker shade of red.

“Buttocks is _the_ word too. So don’t nit-pick on it, Chika-chan. Back to You-chan’s body please.” Riko moves her hands in curves to make out You’s shape and Chika shakes her head.

“Bikini lets you _see_ her curves. And her butt too!” Chika protests.

Riko slams her hands down on the soft couch and frowns at Chika. “It’s about not seeing that makes it good!”

“What does that even-”

“Girls. Chika-chan. Riko-chan. Stop arguing already.” You left the couch a few minutes ago and her bickering girlfriends did not even notice; which allowed her to do what she’s doing – make Chika and Riko’s jaw drop.

“W-W-W-W-What are you wearing, You-chan!” Riko exclaims and covered her strawberry-red face, though her eyes were not covered; she wouldn’t close her eyes for anything.

“W-W-W-What are you _not_ wearing, You-chan!” Chika shouts right after though she got into a kneeling position on the couch for a better view of You in her bikini.

You chuckles. “ _Showing_ you two that I can rock both a bikini and a competitive swimsuit. Now, if you promise to stop arguing, I’m offering cuddles while I’m wearing this.” You eye gestures to her body before doing a short twirl for her girlfriend’s sake. “What about it?”

Chika vaults over the couch and wraps her arms around You immediately, her hands sliding up and down the ash-brunette’s exposed back and stomach. “Yes, yes, yes! You-chan in a bikini is best!”

You blushes at all the pawing Chika was doing. “H-Hey…Watch those hands, Chika-chan.”

“But you promised!” Chika says as her hands travelled down to You’s pert bums.

Riko clears her throat as she walks over and removes Chika’s hands from You. “Can I request you in…your competitive swimsuit…and a… _kabedon_ …?” Riko mumbles the last part but Chika and You could hear it loud and clear.

You smiles and pats Riko’s head. “I was going to change into one for you without asking, so yes. As for the special request…”

Riko waits with bated breath for a yes.

You chuckles and nods. “Sure, why not.”

You heads back into the room to change, but Chika calls, “Hey! I want more hanky-panky if Riko-chan gets kabedons!”

You rolls her eyes, “If you’re having a sleepover at my house.”

“I’ll sleep at your house any day!” Chika cheers.

Riko shakes her head at Chika’s unabashed perverted self. “You’re a pervert.”

Chika laughs. “Hey, don’t goat me into arguing with you about how you’re the bigger pervert, Riko-chan. I’m going to get me some You-chan tonight!”

Riko sighs. “You-chan is only allowing you to touch her buttocks-”

“Butt.”

“And you know it.” Riko makes her way to the room which You was changing in and before Chika could protest or Riko could blink, You exits the room in her competitive swimwear and pushes Riko onto the wall, a hand nicely planted on the concrete.

“Like what you see?” You smirks and asks in a purposefully low purr.

“Yes!” Chika shouts.

Riko whimpers with a weak nod, she was so weak to kabedon that she felt like fainting already. “You’re the best…”

You laughs and gives Riko a peck on the cheek. Chika jumps You from behind soon after for a kiss too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You-chan is amazing at being peacemaker. :D And well, I think either swimwear is amazing on You-chan~ XD 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this! XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~


	69. RinPana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nya nya nya! XD

**Rin x Hanayo**

**Cat Videos, Rin and Kayochin**

 

Handphone connected to the television, a bucket of popcorn ready (because Rice and Ramen aren’t the best choice for snuggle-food), and two teenage girlfriends sits butt to butt on a one person couch – donned in a large sweater pyjama and funny rainbow socks for maximum warmth this winter.

“Ready, Kayochin?” Hanayo turns to look at her girlfriend’s smile that was just as bright as her girlfriend’s orange hair. The brunette giggles softly and nods.

“Anytime you press the play button, Rin-chan.”

Rin beams and taps the prepared cat video to watch with her girlfriend. Others may have movie nights or romantic walks in the park or romantic candlelit dinners, but for Rin and Hanayo – their favourite couple pastime was simply to sit close, snuggle, chow on something they both agreed on while watching videos of cats doing whatever they do.

“Nyaaa~ That cat is just like Kayochin!” Rin points and squeals at the brown furred kitty who gave no heed to the camera and kept eating from her cat bowl.

Hanayo blushes and gives Rin’s shoulder a nudge. “Do you think I’m too much a glutton..?”

Rin grins sidewards to Hanayo, eyes a lit by the television light makes Hanayo feel like Rin was ten times cooler and certain of whatever her girlfriend was about to say; and it’s really not an exaggeration to say Rin is. “Kayochin…I love your gluttonous side! So you don’t have to worry, nya.”

Hanayo’s cheeks only turned redder but she rests her head on Rin’s shoulder while humming softly. “Thank you, Rin-chan…”

“Whatever for?” Rin chuckles, threw three popcorns into her mouth as she clicked the next cat video to play.

Hanayo watches Rin eating with a smile instead of the cute kittens rolling on the wooden deck on the screen. The brunette presses her cheek closer to Rin’s body and whispers. _“For everything…Rin-chan.”_

They watched in silence for the next five minutes as Hanayo was content with just being by Rin’s side; warm and comfy, while Rin was doing her best to hide her blush and racing heart from her girlfriend right beside her.

_If only I can tell Kayochin that she’s cuter than all the cats and kittens in the world…_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Have I never written RinPana as a short or one-shot? What? Miyuki why? They are so cute! XP 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this short chapter! XD 
> 
> Leave me comments if you like~ Rin is that straightforward, cute and sometimes cool but still so shy girl. And I like it. XD


	70. HonoKoto 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the tumblr prompt, 6. lazy morning kisses before they’ve even opened their eyes, still mumbling half-incoherently, not wanting to wake up

**Honoka x Kotori**

**Lazy Morning Kisses**

 

An alarm breaks the sleeping silence in the master bedroom of the Kousaka-Minami household, causing the two twenty-six-year-old girls to jerk under the covers and groan at the disturbance.

The ash-brunette shifts closer to her preferred heater and tapped her heater’s bare shoulder to go turn off the alarm _she_ forgot to turn off. The heater grumbles and flops herself on top of the ash-brunette who pushes half-heartedly at her warmth-provider.

The gingerhead breathes heavily out her mouth as she gathered enough strength in her three-quarter asleep body to push herself up and reach zombie-ly for her phone on the bed’s thick wooden frame that was still doing its job of waking the house. Three misses and a successful swipe, the gingerhead drops back down onto the bed with a sigh; she couldn’t wait to fall asleep again. But her wife slipping her ever-soft hands onto her arm made her a tad more awake; sleepy but conscious. “What day is it..? Kotori-chan…”

Kotori hums a response after two minutes of silence, she couldn’t quite hear the gingerhead’s barely audible mumble. “What day is it…Honoka-chan?”

Honoka turns towards the voice she adores. “…That’s…what I asked…”

The ash-brunette tugs her wife’s arm to her and hugs it tightly like she would a bolster. “Is there…work?”

Honoka thinks about the bakery and shuffles closer to Kotori, pressing her lips to the head of silky ash-grey, taking in the safe scent of Kotori. The ash-brunette took it as an answer.

A few minutes of harmonized breathing and comfortable warmth, Honoka wiggles her way closer to her wife, detaching her arm from the tight embrace so that she can slip it under Kotori’s soft body and pull her into a hug. Kotori sighs blissfully against Honoka’s shoulder; firm and slightly muscular from all the baking and lifting (of flour and her).

“What are we having for breakfast…today…Kotori-chan?” Honoka mumbles as she nibbles Kotori’s cheeks in her sleepy stupor.

Kotori moves a hand to press on the gingerhead’s cheek, effectively stopping the ticklish yet soothing nibble. “You make it…”

“Ehh…But I want Kotori-chan’s cooking…” Honoka’s words were all muffled by Kotori’s cheek she adamantly pressed her face on.

“Your cooking is nicer…” Kotori tilted her head so that lips meet for a second or two before she sighs out her nose, loving the comfy spot in her wife’s arms.

Honoka pouts at the lost of the world’s most delicious lips. She licks her lips and presses them to Kotori’s; the first landed on Kotori’s nose but her second blind attempt got her what she desired. “I like Kotori-chan’s cooking more…”

Kotori lets out a soft chuckle for Honoka’s incoherent sleep-talk while kissing her. She kept her eyes closed however as she snaked her hands down to Honoka’s hips, enjoying the perfect curve and Honoka’s slight shudder. “Silver tongue…”

Honoka smiles and presses her lips to Kotori’s once more. Kotori moves her head up in response. “I love you…” Honoka breathes.

Kotori felt extraordinarily warmer from her insides. “Love you more…”

Honoka remains quiet as Kotori puts her hand under Honoka’s singlet; Honoka knows how much her wife loves skinship. “Prove it…”

Kotori opens her eyes a little, to peek at the gingerhead who still had her eyes closed but a sweet hint of a smile on her those enticing, plump, red lips. Kotori takes another sloppy, morning kiss from Honoka before snuggling back down on her happy place; Honoka’s shoulder. “In a bit…”

Honoka nods and wraps her arms around Kotori. “I can’t wait.”

It took them at least another hour of simply enjoying each other’s warmth and the comfort of a day off before Kotori reluctantly exits Honoka’s embrace to wash up and prepare the proof of her love in the kitchen. Honoka didn’t leave Kotori alone for long though, as she rolled out of bed and stuck herself to Kotori’s back. Their alone time this Sunday has barely begun but they can’t wait to spend their seconds with each other. Pancakes, lazy kisses and I love yous not in any particular order. Just the way Honoka and Kotori love it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ah~ Writing this reminds me how much I love these two lovebirds~ (´∀`) So soft, so in love, so just right. (●´□`)♡
> 
> Daisuki da na~ 
> 
> I hope you enjoyed it lots, Jack! :D And anyone who reads this~ 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD I’d greatly appreciate it! XD


	71. NozoEli 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because NozoEli is strong for like two or was it three hours..? In a group chat/role play session and I’m like @w@ I want some relaxing kind of NozoEli. XD
> 
> May you enjoy~

**Chocolate Syrup Morning**

**Nozomi x Eli**

Eli woke to the smell of something sweet and warm wafting over from the kitchen to the master bedroom. The quarter-Russian blonde lets out a yawn as she stretches out of bed and follows her nose to where she knows she’ll find her wife.

In the kitchen, Eli’s lips pulls up in a smile as her eyes landed on the sight of her wife’s back; perfect curves hugged by the pink, frilly apron and luscious purple hair tied loosely by a scrunchy. Eli slowly makes her way to Nozomi and hugs her from behind.

_Nozomi…_

Eli kisses Nozomi’s head and takes in a whiff of that calming, floral scent of the purple haired girl, now mixed with the smell of butter and flour.

_Nozomi…_

Eli then moves on to kiss Nozomi’s shoulder, and then her neck. Peppering them gently, a good amount of airy kisses with firmer kisses on her wife’s skin that was sure to be tingling from the attention.

_Nozomi…_

Nozomi giggles and turns around to smile, plus get a good look at her half-asleep morning-Elichi. “Good mornin’ to you too, Elichi~”

Eli grins blissfully and pecks Nozomi’s lips that her wife so generously offered her by turning her way. “Good morning, my love~”

_You’re beautiful today too…_

The purple hair girl chuckles and returns her attention to the stove; clearly used to Eli’s sleepy flirty shenanigans. “Pancakes will be ready in a few minutes. We’re having chocolate syrup as the topping today too.”

_Chocolate… Nozomi…_

Eli smiles as Nozomi wordlessly squeezes her hands that’s hugging Nozomi’s stomach; it’s the best feeling hugging Nozomi, be it from the front, the side or the back, and anywhere. “Chocolate syrup on Nozomi?”

“…On pancakes.” Nozomi’s cheeks flared a cute, cherry pink thanks to her wife’s mindless statement. Even if she knew it was partly due to sleep-talk, it still served to be embarrassing for the one who’s wide awake.

“Okay~” Eli takes a good whiff of Nozomi’s calming magic, squeezes her Nozomi another time before she heads off to wash her face; all while making her wife blush harder without even knowing it.

Nozomi shakes her head with a loving smile as she watches the blonde go to the bathroom by dragging her feet over; sleepy Elichi is cute Elichi. But Elichi is going to be teased double time for making her blush so much this morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Needless to say, Eli will be getting the sweet treatment of teases during breakfast and she won’t even really know why. 
> 
> Also, I love how Eli just keeps thinking “Nozomi…” in the morning. XD 
> 
> Hehe. Hope y’all like this!
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! XD


	72. KotoHono 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can’t believe there’s such a flavour! But it’s so KotoHono! *O*
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

**Kotori x Honoka**

**Rare Cheesecake Pocky**

 

Honoka has a habit of loitering around outside, at arcades, shopping centres, and even the super mart, after school instead of heading home right away. It wasn’t too big an issue as she does get her homework done (after Umi nags her) and her chores completed (after Yukiho scolds her). Honoka usually has a bunch of stories to tell from her loitering experience and today was one of the best (she’ll say).

The moment the gingerhead set her eyes on that product, she knew she wanted it, she knew what she wanted to do. Eyes sparkling, change in her pocket jingling, she grabs the rectangle box off the shelf and skipped over to the cashier. A box of Rare Cheesecake flavoured Pocky bought.

And Honoka was half running and half skipping down the streets to where her childhood friend with the love for cheesecakes lives, she knew this would be a pleasant surprise visit to the ash-brunette.

Honoka presses the doorbell one too many times and knocked the wooden barricade another good two times with growing enthusiasm; Honoka was literally hopping on the spot with a broad, broad smile. It didn’t take too long for the door to be opened with Kotori peeking out hesitantly to the unexpected visitor.  

“Honoka-chan?” Kotori opens the door fully, expression surprised.

Honoka beams and presents the pocky box to Kotori. “Look, look, Kotori-chan~ I’m sure you will love to try this new flavour the moment I saw it!”

“New flavour..?” The ash-brunette couldn’t help but stare at Honoka’s smile instead of taking note of what the excitable teenager was waving in front of her face. But now that Honoka pointed it out, she took a look and gasped. “Cheesecake?”

“Yup!” Honoka bounces and almost hastily opened the box of cheesecake flavoured sticks with all that excess energy radiating in and out of her. She barely manages to stop at the last second. “Shall we eat it?”

Kotori smiles, holding back her own excitement bubbling within as she was more interested in the way they were going to eat it then the flavour itself for today was the 11th of November, namely Pocky Day, and now she’s wondering if Honoka _knows_. “Let’s go to my room first?”

Honoka doesn’t need to be invited twice as she skips up to Kotori’s room, not even waiting for the ash-brunette to finish closing the door since Kotori’s house is as good as a second home to her with how often she frequents the place and how much she loves the place too.

Now comfortably seated in the costume designer’s room, Kotori plays with her fingers for a moment before bringing up the important question. “Ne, Honoka-chan…”

“Yeah?” Honoka stops checking out Kotori’s collection of fashion magazines to direct her carefree and adorable smile at the ash-brunette.

“Are we…gonna play that game..?” Kotori felt her heart accelerate and palm get sweaty just from asking if Honoka was here specifically to engage in a pocky game which without a doubt leads to a kiss.

Honoka tilts her head to the side, cute but that confused look made Kotori’s hopes fall. “The pocky game… Honoka-chan…”

Honoka’s eyes widen from the way her best friend’s eyes droop and mouth settled into a small frown and the amount of sadness in the ash-brunette tone’s was enough to flip the switch in Honoka; her resolve to make Kotori smile ignited. The gingerhead quickly takes her phone out of her pocket and gave a quick google on what “pocky game” is. Honoka’s blue eyes regained an excited and determined glow when she realizes that Kotori wants to kiss.

Smiling, Honoka takes out a pocky stick and approaches Kotori who was sitting on her bed. “Kotori-chan~”

The ash-brunette blinks at the sight of Honoka holding the pocky stick and already taking a bite.

“Shall we…” Honoka takes another bite and sits beside Kotori. “Play the pocky game…” Honoka takes one last bite so that pocky was only 1cm long. “Together?” And with that, Honoka pokes the other end of the pocky into Kotori’s mouth, she was on the other side, still smiling a charming and inviting smile to Kotori, not knowing what she’s doing to the deeply in love ash-brunette.

Kotori was entirely red in the face, her heart racing but she really wants to get kissed by Honoka, so she does her best to keep her eyes open and properly swallow the pocky before Honoka presses their lips _closer_ and _stronger_ together. Shy, golden eyes staring into warm, blue eyes for a tantalizing minute before Honoka pulls away.

“Did you like it?”

“Mm…” Kotori sounds dreamily.

Honoka giggles at Kotori’s dazed response. “I mean the pocky.”

“Ah…” Kotori blinks multiple times, embarrassed as her mind was still occupied by the sweetness of Honoka’s lips. “I…I like it too. But… I love Honoka’s kiss more…” Steam was escaping Kotori’s head as she closed her eyes tightly, too shy to look at Honoka at the moment.

Honoka smiles, sporting her own set of rosy, red cheeks. She slips her hand into Kotori’s for mutual support and connection. “Me too.”

The two still budding in love and new to dating each other childhood friends sat in silence as they were hyperaware of the drumming heartbeats in their ribcage, the warmth of their intertwined hands, and the invisible pull of lips missing the other. Honoka and Kotori have long forgotten the taste of the rare cheesecake pocky, much more in love with the presence of the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I stared at the Rare Cheesecake Pocky Box for like half an hour and then this story clicked with me. :3 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this late Pocky day KotoHono story! ^w^ hehe~ 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :D


	73. Chika Ruby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it doesn’t involve You or Honoka I seem to take forever to ideate and write. =v= Gomen ne. 
> 
> May you enjoy~

**Chika & Ruby**

**No one needs to know**

Chika holds up a bunch of Muse blurays, her ruby eyes sparkling and laughing weirdly, “Hehehehehehe.”

Ruby’s hands kept floating towards the blurays and away, towards the Goddesses and away again, her own emerald eyes shining with admiration and excitement. “C-C-C-Chika-chan!”

Chika spreads the blurays onto the floor in front of Ruby and the first-year can’t help but squeal a little, “Awawawa, Chika-chan! Muse is..!”

Chika chuckles and rubs her hands together evilly, to get into the act of a villain. “Ruby-chan…”

“Yes!”

“We are… tonight… going to marathon Muse concerts and fan meetings and chat and gush about them all while snacking!” Chika unleashes their plans with a proud smile.

Ruby nods vigorously. “Y-Yes! But Onee-chan musn’t find out…”

Chika pats Ruby’s head nonchalantly. “No worries, no worries. Dia-san can’t find out… Cos… _no one needs to know_.” Chika whispers huskily with a wink.

Ruby somehow feels reassured and brings her fist to her chest, nodding excitedly. “We can watch Muse all night?”

“That we can!” Chika cheers and Ruby cheers along.

.

.

.

Chika and Ruby have been radiating a weird energy since halfway through CYaRon!’s meeting. You would point it out but…she has another five costumes to sew and she doubled on club practice today for both her high-dive club and for Aqours. So the ash-brunette simply pushed the curiosity for Chika’s bobbing from side to side ahoge and Ruby’s extra fidgety fingers and adorable blinking aside and helped wrap up the meeting with a “Yosh! We’ll perform with Ruby in the centre here. And…I’ll go back to continue sewing first…”

You stands up, bag in hand and stops at Chika’s door for a moment, turning back with a teasing grin, “After all, you two seem to want some alone time for a while now...”

Chika’s ahoge tensed and Ruby squeaked a little. You chuckles as she closes the door on them. It’s not every day she gets to tease her groupmates so today is a good day, the high-diver hums all the way home.

Chika and Ruby had a panic meeting for some time before they couldn’t take the stress anymore and called You to confirm that the ash-brunette wouldn’t tell anyone else about what they were up to; You wasn’t too much a devil, so she laughed for five minutes before agreeing not to say anything as long as they both treated her another time they hung out. The orangehead and redhead was quick to agree and went ahead to enjoy their Muse marathon soon after.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CYaRon! Shenanigans. :3 
> 
> I should plan a Muse Marathon too. XD And then an Aqours marathon. If we put them both, it’d be more than a night of no sleep. XD 
> 
> I hope y’all enjoyed this short~ 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! :D


	74. ChikaYouRiko 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **And then there are moods when I want ChikaYouRiko. :)**
> 
> **The prompt that inspired me:** A cuts their finger while preparing dinner, B panics and wants to go to the hospital, C calms B down and deals with A’s injury 
> 
> **May you enjoy~ XD**

The sound of the knife slicing through carrots and onto the chopping board stops with a sudden gasp from the auburn-haired girl. Said girl thought it would not be too serious, _hoped_ it would not be too deep of a cut. But she could not stop the tears that flowed out of her eyes as her mind sent the message:

_Pain. Pain. Pain. Deep cut. Bleeding. A lot. Pain..! Help..!_

To the rest of her senses. And Riko’s attempt at controlling her cries breaks into a loud whimper.

“Riko-chan?” Chika turns around from her own chopping board and her mouth dropped open immediately as her ruby eyes widened to impossible lengths, worry seeping through her entire existence as she started shaking and wondering what to do. “R-R-Riko-chan!? Wh-Wh-What should I do??”

Riko simply clutches her bleeding finger and cried louder, shaking her head as she too does not know what to do. Chika goes into all-out panic mode as Riko’s cries got louder. “It hurts..! The blood…it won’t stop…ahhhh..!”  

“Ahhh, er…I’ll get the ambulance! I’ll call the ambulance! I’ll..! You-chan..! You-chan, help..!” Chika started shouting as she paced closer to Riko, not daring to touch the hand thinking she might worsen it, and then running towards the kitchen’s entrance to grab the phone and her other girlfriend.

“Wai- Wait here, Riko-chan! Don’t move! Don’t worry..! I’ll get you to the hospital- ah-”

Chika bumps into someone before she could exit the kitchen. But she looked ten times more relieved as she saw You in front of her. “You-chan! Q-Q-Quick! Call the ambulance! Riko-chan is dying!”

You who have been hearing the shouting from their room was still confused as to what was going on exactly, so she did the first necessary thing – hold Chika’s shoulder and reassures her. “Chika-chan. Calm down. Everything is going to be okay.”

Chika shakes her head rapidly, panic still surging through her entire existence as Riko was still crying behind. “Riko-chan is bleeding to her death!”

You looks to Riko’s finger, could tell that Riko wasn’t going to die because of this, and would rush over to Riko immediately, but it was hard to not have a headache with Riko’s anguished cries (which made You’s heart hurt so much and would seriously drop anything on hand to change that) and Chika’s disoriented shouts and want to call the ambulance.

“I don’t want Riko-chan to die! You-chan we need to-”

You grabs Chika’s hands into hers, and started walking the orangehead backwards, pushing her girlfriend up against the refrigerator, pinning her there. Chika looks into You’s eyes, surprised, confused still high-strung on panic but the ash-brunette simply carries out her plan – snog Chika for about ten seconds before pulling away with a heavy breath. “Calm down, you hear?”

Chika nods, dazed, overwhelmed, distracted as You planned. 

You turns to Riko who stopped crying and describing her pain the moment You kabedon-ed Chika and started the intensely hot make-out session, and walks over to take Riko's injured hand into hers gently. 

"Can you do that to my finger?" Riko murmurs. 

You smiles a small smile and shakes her head lightly; dating Riko for five years now, she was used to all the auburn haired girl's fetish-tastic requests. "Sure." You takes Riko's finger into her mouth and runs her tongue gently over the wound, tasting iron and carotene. 

"Opps. First step is to wash the open wound, Riko-chan." You locks eyes with Riko who looked to be in awe and close to fainting before guiding her girlfriend over to the sink to wash the remainder of blood away. 

Riko's begging gaze was clear to You that Riko wanted more of her tender, loving care, so You pecks Riko's cut then puts Riko's finger into her mouth once more. "I'm putting ointment on it after." You speaks with the pianist’s finger still in her mouth.  

Riko nods feebly and swoons after a minute. 

.

.

.

"I'm jealous." Chika comments as she prepares dinner with her better at cooking girlfriend. 

You chuckles. "Don't even think about it." 

"What?" Chika gave You a look of disbelief.

"You know what." 

Chika pouts. "How do you know I was thinking of cutting myself when I didn't say anything yet." 

You grins. "Chika-chan. How long have we been together?" 

"...right… … I still want a sexy kiss though." 

"Later." You stirs the ingredients in the pot.

Chika beams and hops over to You, bumping shoulders and kissing You on the lips when the ash-brunette turns to look over. "Later now." 

You shakes her head with a smile; she loves Chika too much to get mad over...almost anything. 

You switches off the stove with a quick glance before turning fully to face Chika and cup the orangehead's face, meeting Chika halfway as they engaged in another  _sexy kiss_. 

Chika smiles into the kiss the moment You's lips meets hers and when she gets to hear You moan and mew her name as she nibbles You's bottom lip and suckles the ash-brunette's tongue. 

Riko recovered a while ago where she was placed to rest on the sofa, now when she peeks into the kitchen to see her girlfriends kissing  _again. Sexily._ Riko could not help but get excited before commenting loudly and putting on a pout. "I'm getting jealous ...sitting here...alone...Chika-chan...You-chan..." 

Chika and You finished their kiss, stares into each other’s eyes, shares a laugh and shouts in unison, “Later~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Ahh~ Delicious, delicious kisses before dinner time~ XD**
> 
> **I headcanon that You is the reliable one in this relationship most of the times. :P**
> 
> **I hope y’all enjoyed this! :D hehe~**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like! ^w^**


	75. HonoPana 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Birthday, Hanayo~! ^w^ 
> 
> Meshi agare~ ;D

**Hanayo x Honoka**

**Say Ah~n**

“Mm~~” Koizumi Hanayo, the birthday girl, the MVP of the 17th of January, was seated in her house’s dining table where she hums loudly in appreciation to the strong and delicious scent of freshly cooked white rice wafting out of the kitchen. “It smells so~ mouth-watering..!”

A carefree chuckle sounds from where the rice cooker is; laughter Hanayo could listen to any time of the day and she would feel a level of peace and happiness that could only be felt because she loves the person laughing. “Just wait for a _liiiitle_ longer, kay, Hanayo-chan? I’m about done scooping your 10cm high rice~ hehe~”

Hanayo lowers her head in slight embarrassment. It wasn’t an unknown fact to her friends how much she loves rice, but she usually scoops her own rice instead of trouble anyone to place the wonderful grains into the bowl just the way she loves it. However, her girlfriend was always one to be full of surprises – this day was no exception with how the gingerhead appeared at her doorstep without warning and declared that she’s going to cook for Hanayo. The brunette smiles inwardly, it’s such a floaty feeling to be so openly loved.

“I’m here, I’m here, Hanayo-chan~” Honoka who wore a seemingly permanent smile presents the dishes of karaage, tamagoyaki and light soya sauce spinach…and most importantly  - a tall bowl of smoking white rice.

“Huwaa~ The height…the amount…the soft press…the roundness…the smell…mmm~ It’s perfect, Honoka-chan..!” Hanayo’s eyes were starry as she awed about the food she loves most in the whole wide world.

Honoka chuckles again; in that gentle and loving way. Hanayo looks way from the rice tower to see the gingerhead smiling sweetly at her with her head propped on the back of her hand relaxed. “Ready~?”

“Eh?” Hanayo blinks, unsure of what she’s supposed to be ready for. Honoka picks up the rice bowl and chopsticks. “Eh..? It’s not for me..?”

Honoka hums. “Hm? Of course, it’s for you, silly. But I’m feeding you~”

“EH!?” Hanayo jolts backwards in her seat. “B-B-But-”

“No buts, Hanayo-chan~ You’re my girlfriend. And it’s your birthday. It’s only normal that I feed you today!” Honoka states matter-of-factly and smiles so brightly at the birthday girl; Hanayo knew she could not bear to point out that Honoka’s normalcy is very much different from the normal she knows.

“Mmph… T-Thank you, Honoka-chan…”

Honoka nods and picks up a scoop of rice with the chopsticks; her eyes sparkled with determination and excitement as she moved closer to Hanayo. “Say Ah~”

Hanayo’s cheeks flushed redder than red but comply. “A-Ah~n… Mm..!!” The brunette’s violet eyes were filled with hearts the moment the rice touched her tongue and she bit into it, the fragrance and flavour bursting out and all around her mouth. “Ahh~”

Honoka beams at how much her girlfriend is enjoying the rice she has cooked and fed her with. “Do you like it?”

“M-mmph!” Hanayo nods vigorously, still chewing happily.

Honoka grins proudly. “There’s more. So take your time, Hanayo-chan~ I’ll be here to feed you all day~”

Honoka sends a wink over to Hanayo whose heart did a dozen skips, falling further in love with the airheaded and naturally suave gingerhead. “T-Thank you, Honoka-chan…”

Honoka laughs. “You already said that earlier, Hanayo-chan. But…you’re welcome… Now, say ah~”

Hanayo nods; she’s more than glad to have Honoka as her girlfriend – caring,  patient, food-loving, exciting, sweet… Hanayo opens her mouth again, more than ready to be fed by Honoka all day long. “Ah~n~”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now isn’t Hanayo blessed??? *O* 
> 
> I wanna be fed by Honoka all day long too! XD 
> 
> Ahh~ Happy birthday Hanayo-chan! \^w^/ May you be blessed with a whole lot of rice every day, every year~ XD
> 
> Leave a comment if you like! (And have a bowl of freshly cooked white rice~ ;D hehe~)


	76. YouRiko 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Youko is adorable with her curiosity and You is such an awesome mama. XD hahas. 
> 
> I might have a thing for feisty/upset Riko too. We all know she can’t stay mad at You-chan after all~ ^w^ 
> 
> May you enjoy~~ XD

**You x Riko**

**You Parenting IV**

 

“Where do babies come from, Mama?” Youko looks up at her mother with large, curious hazel eyes. 

You stops colouring her side of the drawing block to look at her daughter and consider how she should answer. "That's...sudden." 

"Our classmates were talking about it." You's five-year-old tells, shuffling closer to her mum in the process to whisper loudly. "They said babies come in baskets...or a huge bird delivers them... I think that's weird so I decided to ask you." 

You smiles at that, glad to know her daughter is one to seek confirmation instead of just blindly believing whatever she hears outside. On the other hand, she's wondering what the other kids are watching these days; secretly glad Youko loves going to the park with her instead of having her eyes glued to any electronic devices. “Hmm…It’s really simple actually.”

Youko nods enthusiastically, excited to hear from the mother she loves just how did she come about. You chuckles at the cuteness her daughter was exhibiting and ruffles Youko’s hair, the auburn colour making You think of her wife. You smiles at that. “Listen closely, okay, Youko?”

Youko nods again, covering her mouth with both hands to show that she was holding her breath while waiting for the big reveal.

“When two people who really, really, reaaaaally loves each other come together…something happens here.” The ash-brunette sporting a soft pink blush touches the area where her womb would be for Youko to see. Her daughter reaches out to press her small hands over her mum’s.

“The stomach? I came from there?”

You lets out an amused breath of air through her nose, patting her innocent daughter’s head, thinking it’s alright for Youko to not know all the details just yet. “Mm-hm.”

You frees her hand from her tummy to playfully pinch her daughter’s cheeks, loving the whine that escapes Youko. “No telling your mummy I told you this, okay?”

“Roger!” Youko hurries to salute; something she loves to do since her really cool mama does so. You laughs heartily and bends over to nuzzle their noses together.

“Who’s the most adorable baby girl in the world~?”

“Me!” Youko cheers as You lifts Youko up into the air happily, the two laughing without a care in the world.

 

 

* * *

 

 

 

It’s been a week that Riko noticed something. She noticed that her daughter would run up to her wife many times a day to hug You and presses her ears or hands to You’s stomach. Why would Youko keep doing that? Did Youko stumble onto her doujin stash and awaken to the love of muscles too? (Or more specifically – Youmuscles/Youabs)

Riko shakes her head at that train of thought. She’s quite certain that she always locks up the treasure chest full of sinful books, the key placed in the third drawer with another lock and a “do not even think about opening this without permission” note stuck to it.

However, just as Riko was about to voice her queries and ask what’s going on, Youko presses both hands to You’s tummy, stopping the ash-brunette from walking into the master bedroom to put away the clothes. “Mama, how do we know if I’ll get a brother or a sister?”

Riko’s mouth drops agape faster than she ever had before. “WHAT!?”

You flinches at the exclamation coming from her usually relaxed natured wife. “Ri-”

“WHEN WAS IT CONFIRMED THAT YOU'RE PREGNANT!? WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME-” Her mind now racing with shock and worry, Riko rushes over to You’s side to snatch away the stack of clothes You has folded and was going to keep away until Youko decided to ask about babies, again. “Why are you lifting heavy things when pregnant, You-chan! You should know better! Oh gosh…how many times did I make you do the heavy-lifting in the house…or princess carry me? Or..! When I topped you in the night… Oh dear, did I hurt the baby in any way..??”

Riko balances the folded clothes in one arm haphazardly as her other hand moves to press and rub over You’s stomach, hoping that their soon-to-be child would be safe and healthy despite You’s carelessness.

You sweatdrops. “No, wait. I’m not…”

Youko tugs her mum’s hand and away from a freaking out Riko. “Mama?”

“Ah…” You kneels to be of the same height with her daughter and lowers her voice. “Youko…you’ll know when the stomach gets bigger…” Her attempt in not letting Riko hear was futile however as her wife could hear and see crystal clear that the ash-brunette was the culprit to explaining pregnancy to their _five-year-old_ daughter.

“You-chan!” Riko hisses in disbelief, shaking her head rapidly. Half wondering if she should get angry or calm down for the baby’s sake.

You could tell that Riko was still misunderstanding so she hurries over to her wife’s side and pulls Riko into a soft embrace. “Riko-chan…I’m not pregnant.”

“What!?” Riko was confused.

Youko at the back frowns as she scrutinizes her mums and thought about the new information her mum just gave her. “You’re taking so long, mama. Mummy will probably give me my brother first.”

You flinches as she felt Riko’s impending rage before it came; she could never blame her daughter for a child’s words are never purposefully antagonistic.

“You-chan…” Riko’s quiet tone a clear-cut indication of the brewing storm within.

You swallows. “Ah, Riko-chan…I can explain…And well, you know I still love you even when you’re fat.”

“I’m not fat! Ahhhh!” Riko shrieks and stomps off.

“Riko-chan!” You sighs; thinking that tonight is going to be a long night already.

Youko could tell that her mummy is upset and her mama distressed so she lowers her head apologetically. “Sorry, Mama…Is this my fault?”

You smiles softly to her daughter. “No…no it isn’t. Go play on your own and go to bed after, okay, Youko? You-mama will get Riko-mummy all smiles and sweet before you know it!”

“With massages?” Youko asks innocently.

You blushes at that but gives Youko a thumbs up. “With massages.”

 

“Massages” works like a charm as Riko tries to grant her daughter’s wish of having a sibling. You is just happy that her wife is happy again. Anything for the two people she loves most in the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wow. It’s not easy being You-chan sometimes. Hahas. XD**
> 
>  
> 
> **But I really love the dynamic of this happy family. Fun, reliable You-mama. Caring, possessive and Guilty TM Riko-mummy. And, curious, child-like, yet relatively mature Youko~ **
> 
>  
> 
> **You Parenting is my secret indulgence. ;D**
> 
>  
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like~ :D**
> 
>  
> 
> **P.S. Shoutout to Magiclapras for giving me the idea of Youko asking “Where do babies come from” ^w^**


	77. HonoKoto 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yayyyy~ Time for me to spread more HonoKoto love! Nihehehehehe~ (* >ω<)
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

**Honoka x Kotori**

**I could never not love you**

 

Walking hand in hand down the streets of Akihabara on a carefree window shopping date, Honoka and Kotori fall into a comfortable silence as they headed for the next shop they might want to check out. 

_Today is such a nice day out..._

Honoka steals a sideways glance at the fluffy ash-brunette beside her and smiles. 

_To be on a date with Kotori-chan. Hehe~_

The gingerhead could stare at her girlfriend all day, but her sky blue eyes catches sight of something. Namely an elderly couple, most probably in their eighties, walking opposite of their direction towards them. The old lady has her arm linked around her husband's, supporting each other, slow-walking down the streets, being each other's company. 

_Aww~ Such a loving couple!_

Honoka smiles widely to the loving couple who notices the ball of sunshine’s positive energy radiating to everyone around, so they return a warm smile, wrinkles crinkling in a jolly manner as they lifted their connected hands to wave at Honoka and Kotori. “Have a nice day, young ladies.”

Honoka beams while Kotori naturally takes a step closer to Honoka, squeezing their joint hands in the process. With Kotori’s hand safe in Honoka’s, the gingerhead nods to the elderly couple. “You too, obaa-san, oji-san! Take care~”

They exchanged jovial laughs as they pass one another; each gaining another story to tell another of their loved ones.

.

.

.

Honoka has always been rather random and irregular when it comes to falling prey to negativity, and it so happens after ten minutes of wordless walking.

_Being a couple till old, huh…_

“Ne, Kotori-chan…”

Kotori looks away from a spring dress display to face her girlfriend. “What is it~ Honoka-chan?” The ash-brunette sing-songs with a laidback smile.

“Mm…”

_How do I put this…_

Kotori’s gaze never once strayed from the hesitating gingerhead. The fashionista easily catches onto her girlfriend’s change in mood; Honoka’s tone softer than usual, fingers shaking in the slightest. Kotori smiles gently to Honoka, giving their connected hands a firm squeeze. “What is it, Honoka-chan?”

_Whatever that’s on my mind..?_

“Mmph. Do you think… when I grow old and frail…and troublesome to take care of… do you think you’ll still love me?” Honoka worries her bottom lip every three words and her eyes downcast, “Even now… I know I’m childish and at times irresponsible…or reckless…or dumb…sometimes I think I don’t deserve your love… and I want to be the one to grow old with you…”

_I love you so much but I’m…_

Honoka stares into Kotori’s unwavering, captivating golden eyes for a moment, her blue eyes welling with incoming tears. Tears she didn’t want to show Kotori.

_Uu, I don’t wanna cry in front of Kotori-chan…_

Just before Honoka looks away, Kotori steps in front of Honoka; stopping their walk and keeping Honoka’s attention and eye contact with her. The ash-brunette smiles genuine and soft as she takes Honoka’s other hand into hers. “You’re so silly, Honoka-chan…”

_Eh..?_

Honoka furrows her brows; to stop her still threatening to spill tears and also because she didn’t get what Kotori is leading into. Kotori doesn’t mind as she Eskimo kisses the gingerhead; happy to receive an adorable surprised blink, pink blush and slightly puzzled pout from Honoka. “I could never not love you…Honoka-chan.”

A stray tear escapes the corner of Honoka’s eyes. “Kotori-chan…”

Kotori’s lips pull higher just a bit; glad to see Honoka’s mood taking a positive shift as she held her girlfriend’s utmost attention now. “I loved you even before we were born. I loved you when we first met. I love you now… And I’ll only keep loving you, Honoka-chan…” Love-filled golden hues conveyed the love she spoke right into sky blues ones that desperately tried to blink away the flowing tears. “Forever and always~”

“Ko…Kotori-chan..!” Honoka flings herself forwards and throws her arms around her girlfriend’s waist, rubbing their cheeks together and nuzzling the crook of Kotori’s neck without pause. “I love you Kotori-chan. I love you so, so much too!”

Kotori smiles uncontrollably wide. “Mmph.” Kotori giggles as she hugged Honoka tighter, not minding any passerby's stares. For everything is perfect when she’s with Honoka. She would not have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Yosh! As planned, I managed to write and share a HonoKoto story on the 20th of February~ hehe~ ^w^ It’s a promise after all!**
> 
> **I hope everyone who read this enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it~ :D**
> 
> **Leave a comment if you like! It’d make me smile _lots~_ (Honoka and Kotori will just be embracing each other tightly in the meantime~ :P) **


	78. YouMari

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the prompt: “You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention you didn’t have to go to such extremes.” 
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

**You x Mari**

**Why is it so hard to hold her hand!?**

 

You has been tailing Mari for a few hours now. She’s not intentionally being a stalker or a creep; it’s simply because she was so bad at initiating skinship…lovey-dovey couple-ly stuff and she actually feels bad for leaving it all to Mari and thought maybe she’d do it today, but..!

You swallows hard and stares at her empty hand reaching centimetres close to the blonde’s hand before she pulls back with a deep intake of breath.

_Gahh! Why is it so hard to take Mari-chan’s hand?! Or anything!_

You looks at Mari’s back sadly; half wishing her girlfriend would notice her struggles and help her, half glad Mari hasn’t so she still can try again.

_Ughh…I’m so pathetic at this…_

You averts her gaze; desperate, even her brain gives her weird ideas.

_Maybe…_

You holds her breath for as long as she could till it’s really painful to continue and she started coughing for air, all so she can get her face to be red naturally. Then she splashes a bit of water on her face to make it seem like she’s sweating. You nods to herself and runs over to Mari, taking a roundabout way so she’s approaching from the front.

“M-Mari-chan..!” You calls and just as Mari was about wave hi, the ash-brunette releases the strength in her legs so she falls forwards – eyes closing slowly  - the perfect act of fainting.

“You!?” Mari exclaims as she catches the shorter girl in her arms, stepping closer and holding You up so she doesn’t slide to the ground. “Oh dear, I’ll bring you to the nurse’s office right away.”

_It worked! I’m closer to Mari-chan now…Wait! But I have to pretend to be unconscious…_

You was beginning to regret her life choices now. Why could she not just ask Mari if they could hold hands as a normal person would!? Her Watanabe brain just had to give her the bright idea of feigning unconsciousness!

You guesses she’s in the nurse office when she felt the softness of the bed, but her heart was starting to race as she could also tell that her girlfriend decided to let her lay on Mari’s lap.

_Mari-chan..!_

Mari’s giggles made You pay attention instead of berating herself. The blonde strokes You’s hair gently before blowing in You’s ears unexpectedly.

You jolts and then flinches and then…opens her eyes slowly to see Mari and her Cheshire grin staring back at her.

_Busted huh…_

“You fainted…straight into my arms. You know, if you wanted my attention…you didn’t have to go to such extremes~” Mari chuckles at You’s bright red face she hid behind both hands.

“I…I didn’t know what I was supposed to do, okay!? Mou..!” You shakes her head from side to side, utterly embarrassed and wishing for a hole to jump into to hide away from her laughing girlfriend.

Mari showers You with headpats to help the blushing girl, though that just serves to make You even more embarrassed.

“D-Don’t baby me, Mari-chan! I-I…” You glares weakly through her full-red face and averts her eyes again.

Mari giggles once more; loving how adorable the usually suave swimmer can be when it comes to romance and her. “But you’re my baby~ how can I not~” Mari sing-songs as You pouts at her. 

“Mari-chan!”

_Ugh, this is so embarrassing!_

“Next time just tell me instead of stalking around me like a moth to the flame, okay You~?” Mari says with a huge, huge smile.

You’s blue eyes couldn’t grow any bigger. “Y-Y-You knew!?”

“Of course~ You weren’t exactly subtle~” Mari chuckles as she pats You again.

You turns in Mari’s lap, hiding her face away from her girlfriend and screams in her mind.

_Ahhhhhhhh!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Embarrassed You is Adorable You and Best You right? XD –chuckles- 
> 
> Did you think it’d be Mari or You doing the fainting~? Hehe~ XD Both could do, but You doing it came to mind first for me, so~ :P 
> 
> I hope y'all enjoyed this! XD 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ ;D (We all know You will take a while to recover from this super embarrassing moment of her life! ^w^ And your comments will help with that~ :P)


	79. RikoYouYoshi 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When I listen to Guilty Kiss songs, Yohane’s solo, or Riko’s solo – it just makes me think of RikoYouYoshi. XD 
> 
> May you enjoy~ Cont’d from Ch58~

 

**Yoshiko x You x Riko**

**A Game’s Aftermath**

 

On the last episode of Love Live! Sunshine! Guilty, Riko and Yoshiko played a game to flirt and conquer with whoever who entered the clubroom next. Little did they expect their crush to walk in and not comprehend their blatant flirt and confession (it wasn’t).

“You-chan!” Riko says as she pulls the confused ash-brunette closer to her.

“Y-Yes?”

“You!” The Fallen Angel tugs You over to her from Riko.

“Y-Yeah??”

“We-”

The door to the clubroom slides open smoothly yet glamorously to reveal a grinning blonde – Ohara Mari. Yellow eyes shine with her trademark cheekiness as she accessed the situation in a short few seconds, her grin pulling higher.

“Oh~ _PRETTY BOMBER HEAD_ ~” Mari sings as her hands go around You from behind, easily pulling and “freeing” the swimmer out of her subunit-mates grasps.

“M-Mari-chan? Thank-”

You has yet to recover and stand straight when her senior spins her around and smashes her face into the blonde’s ample bosom. _“M-Mari-chan??”_ You struggles in Mari’s hold, her voice muffled.

“MARI-CHAN!?”

“MARI!”

Riko and Yoshiko both exclaimed too. Hurrying to try and rescue their crush.

Mari laughs, her entire body vibrating with jolly. “What’s the matter?”

Riko gave Mari a “You’re seriously asking?” look before her gaze falls back to a still suffocating and struggling You; she had a myriad of thoughts on the scene. One, You is in a lucky pervert situation right now. Two, she wishes You was in a lucky pervert situation with her instead of Mari. Three, why is this happening again?

Yoshiko tried pulling Mari’s arm holding onto the swimmer’s head but to no avail. She was never one with a lot of physical strength and Mari was actually taller and fitter; it was a tough match-up. This didn’t stop Yoshiko from glaring, however, and pouting. “Ma. Ri. Let her go!”

“What if I don’t~?” Mari chuckles as she allowed You to catch a breath before pressing the swimmer’s face to her chest again. You was learning that her senior has a strength that should not be belittled and was quite unexpected from someone as flamboyant like Mari.

Riko and Yoshiko exchanged a glance and a nod. “We’ll tell Dia-san.”

“WHAT!?” Mari did not expect that and when she lowered her guard to exclaim in surprise with her entire body, Riko and Yoshiko acted fast to pull You back to them.

“You-chan, are you okay?”

“Are you alive?”

“A-Alive…” You wheezed as she sat on the floor, blinking rapidly while trying to get the right amount of oxygen flowing through her. “What’s…happening again?”

“N-Nothing..?” Riko stammers; her confidence all gone now that the clubroom wasn’t rowdy and her high tension of wanting to win and wanting to save You dissipating.  

Yoshiko’s face was red from upset earlier because of Mari, but now it was red from remembering all that she has done in less than an hour. “N-Nothing you need to worry yourself with, You. A m-mere human like you can’t possibly try to understand!”

“I…see…” You looks to Mari who still wore that cheeky and _knowing_ grin. The ash-brunette wonders if she’ll ever understand the trio of Guilty Kiss. She hopes she does. Someday…For now, she slumped back against Riko’s front and let her right hand fall into Yoshiko’s hand. “Thanks…” You gives the two a smile for saving her, in a sense.

Riko and Yoshiko’s face burned and their hearts raced. The two were still very much cowards, however, as they could not bring themselves to think of confessing to You anytime soon. Not when they are always on the receiving end of being charmed. Every. Single. Time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well! A little continuation from the previous story~ :D I hope y’all enjoyed this XD hahas. (I just wanted You to be suffocated by Mari’s bosom. Just kidding :3) 
> 
> Riko and Yoshiko has a relative long road to before they can find that courage to confess…I think. OwO hehe~ 
> 
> How do y’all see a proper confession occurring? :d 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like~ :D


	80. HonoMaki 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Belated Birthday, Maki! This story came out later but your birthday was spent Makiliciously~ :D hehe.
> 
> May you enjoy~ XD

**HonoMaki**

**Love You Even When You Eat Like A Monster**

 

The sounds of bells ringing, people moving and chattering and festival music was the background, while the sound of a plastic spoon stabbing into shaved ice every few seconds before being eaten and the mouth going “mm~” and “ah~” the foreground to a certain redhead’s ears.

Violet eyes blink once as she has been watching her girlfriend downing ten bowls of shaved ice on their Summer Festival date. Her girlfriend was on the sixth bowl now; Maki is amazed.

_…_

Maki blinks again, but nothing changes. The gingerhead sitting beside her and enjoying the cold dessert with that blissful smile was still right there. The girl shakes her head and her orange-brown tresses fell from her shoulders to rest on her back instead.

_She’s just eating and I can’t help but think she looks so pretty…ugh…_

The redhead lowers her gaze to the rubble they were seated on. She was never fond of being straightforward and honest. So when her thoughts are all messed up because of her love for her senior, she can’t help but groan and whine about it to herself.

_I wonder if it’ll be weird or bad to start a conversation while she’s eating…_

Maki raises her line of sight only to be enraptured by the blue of Honoka’s eyes; it could just be the lamp’s doing or the festival light contrasting with the night’s darkness, reflecting in Honoka’s eyes. But regardless of the scientific reason, it didn’t change the fact that Maki loves those blue hues.

“I think I’m in love with you and I’m terrified…” Maki accidentally spouts and she clams a hand over her mouth, searching Honoka worriedly for signs of disgust or upset.

“Eh? Why?” Honoka simply blinks twice, confused as to why Maki would be terrified of loving her.  Honoka loves her and isn’t scared at all.

_Ah… Figures Honoka wouldn’t think negatively when it comes to love…_

Maki shifts her gaze to the shaved ice lined up beside Honoka then back to the gingerhead; letting Honoka think it’s the food that’s concerning Maki at the moment. This isn’t entirely a lie since the first-year does find the amount of shaved ice Honoka is consuming right now rather ridiculous.

“Ah, don’t worry. I won’t eat you up too, Maki-chan~”

“I wasn’t thinking that.” The redhead sends the glutton a soft glare before averting her gaze again, her cheeks reddening.

_And I don’t mind if you want to eat me…_

Maki looks to Honoka taking another big scoop of ice down with a blissful “Mm~”. And she sighs softly through her nose.

_What am I even thinking of?_

Honoka gets her girlfriend’s attention back on her with a question. “Then what are you thinking of?”

Earnest blue eyes stare at all of Maki which makes Maki’s lips twitch upwards, breaking her aloof exterior. It didn’t stop Maki from trying to cover up the love she has for Honoka that keeps threatening to overflow, however, as she makes up a “thought” to tell. “If I’ll still love you when you’re huge, fat and slow.”

“Ehhh~ You’ll stop loving me just because I’m a little fat, Maki-chan?? That’s so mean!” Honoka pouts then gobbles down the current bowl of shaved ice before putting it aside to free her hands, that now tugged at Maki’s arms.

Maki turns away, smiling.

_Of course not._

“Maybe.”

“Maki-chaaaaaannn..!” Honoka puffs her cheeks out as she rocked Maki back and forth, back and forth, whining. A giggle vibrates out of Maki, though Honoka doesn’t notice from being so loud.

_I’m afraid I can only keep loving you more and more from now, Honoka._

“Maki-chaaaann, even though I’ll love you even if you’re fat!”

The pianist’s lips pull higher at that but responds in a passive tone. “I won’t get fat, Honoka.”  

_Will you grow sick of my love for you someday?_

“I meant _if!_ If Maki-chan grew fat, I’d still love Maki-chan. If Maki-chan grew out your hair, I’d still love Maki-chan. And if Maki-chan grew smarter, I’d still love Maki-chan!” Honoka’s outburst of…confessions make Maki’s face grow hot and be the colour of her favourite food.

“S-Stop that, Honoka… You’re being too loud.” Maki opened and closed her mouth like a goldfish; part of her wants to scold Honoka and the other part of her wants to admit her true thoughts to Honoka, and just tell her how much she loves her. 

_G-Guess I was overthinking things..? Honoka is an idiot…An idiot that loves this big idiot…_

Maki the big idiot puts her hand over Honoka’s that was holding her arm.

_Warm…_

When that made Honoka quiet and smiling jubilantly at her, Maki blushed harder and pushed Honoka’s hands off her hurriedly. “Eat your shaved ice, Honoka.”

Honoka laughs happily and does as told. 

_Idiot…_

“I love you, Maki-chan.” Honoka says; clear and genuine.

Maki’s eyes widened as she turned to look at Honoka – Honoka who lifted the bowl up to cover her face, the bowl wasn’t large enough to cover all of her beautifully blush-covered cheeks, and the way Honoka’s blue eyes held a meek and sincere shine made Maki’s heart skip beats.

Maki sighs loudly. She doesn’t conceal her lopsided grin directed at Honoka who was still looking her way. “Eat your shaved ice, Honoka…” 

Honoka giggles shyly and eats her shaved ice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maki had nothing to be terrified of, did she? :)
> 
> I had a few scenarios. Confession scenario, married HonoMaki scenario, Honoka says it scenario, and well, this. XD It took me a while to decide which I wanted to write…:’)
> 
> Hope everyone who read this enjoyed the read~ ^w^ 
> 
> HonoMaki is so cute~ Maki being dishonest never gets old, and is never not endearing~ :D
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! (There’s like…4 bowls of shaved ice to go? XD)


	81. YouYoshi 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3C
> 
> May you enjoy~

**You x Yoshiko**

**Fine**

 

“Well, what can I say? I’m a badass.” You does her best to tone up the sass in her voice and pull a smug face though her adorable still showed.

Yoshiko’s eyebrows furrow in just the slightest before she slaps You’s ass without warning.

“Hey-”

And she squeezes You’s butt; firm and good. Only losing contact because You finally manages to jump away.

“You, you can’t do bad girl roleplay. Not at all. You’re a cinnamon roll. Just accept the facts already.” Yoshiko has her eyes closed as she preaches matter-of-factly from where she sits on the living room floor.

“…You didn’t have to grab my butt to say these!” You’s cheeks was aflamed from the unexpected ‘sexual harassment’.

Yoshiko chuckles. “What can I say? You have a bad ass.”

You pauses to process Yoshiko’s words, then looks back up into Yoshiko’s mirthful violets and she groans, hands raised in disbelief. “You don’t use it that way. You can’t. It’s usually- a _fine ass_. Or butt if I must use gentler words since you’re giving me that smirk.”

Yoshiko would have commented on how You would subconsciously grimace each time the word ‘ass’ was uttered but the Fallen Angel was on a roll. And she sure as hell ain’t letting it pass. “What was that?”

“Fine. Fine butt.” You repeats for Yoshiko’s sake; was she not listening?

“Say what?”

“Fine.”

“Run that through me once more?”

“Fine.”

“So I can touch your butt?”

“Fine!” You blinks and retracts immediately. “What?”

Yoshiko reaches both hands behind You and pulls You by the butt closer to her before You could connect missing dots and escape. “Mm~ A fine butt, indeed.”

“L-Let go of me!” You whines, red-faced and pushing against Yoshiko’s blissfully grinning face that would be smooshed against her well-toned stomach otherwise. And You knows that’d make her girlfriend happier then she is now – so no.

Yoshiko laughs, moving her hands from You’s pert and _fine_ buttocks to her waist because Yoshiko really preferred to keep these level of naughtiness in their bed instead. “I won’t ever let go, Little Demon. So stop struggling against your master.”

You shakes her head and squirms in Yoshiko’s hold. “ _Now_ you want to go Fallen Angel on me? I’m not falling for this. Don’t distract me. You just-”

Yoshiko stands, hands still around You but her confidence tonight makes her seem taller as You quietens, soft, blue eyes unable to pull away from her girlfriend. “Right. You are my angel. Not my little demon. Thank you for the reminder.”

Yoshiko winks and You lowers her head, pouting as she wasn’t able to say anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I could add more. I really could. But this thought was random and rapid which I wanna convey in the way I write this short too. :P 
> 
> It’s not every day or month Yoshiko gets this lucky, so she’s protesting right now about not even getting 500 words of teasing and topping You (in a sense) but I’m telling her she’ll get her chances some other time again…soon…(soon). –side eyes- :3 
> 
> Yoshiko: I still won tonight! 
> 
> You, blushing: I won’t let my guard down next time…
> 
> Miyuki, grinning blissfully: ^w^ 
> 
> Leave a comment if you like~ :P (I may not respond quick to requests/prompts but I’m telling you, you can totally drop one-liners and pairings you want (that I write) for me on tumblr, twitter, ff.net or AO3. I will see it. I will roll in it. I will respond. XD) 
> 
> Now, time for me to go back to grooving to a song I’m got stuck in my head… :3


	82. HonoKoto 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> May you enjoy~ XD

**HonoKoto**

**Hunger Calls**

 

“Nn...uuu....aaa....guuu....hnn...mmff....gru...nn....”

Kotori patiently listens to the sound of her girlfriend groaning over the phone for five minutes, a soft smile on her lips and a loving gaze directed at the gingerhead kilometres away from her as she used her single free hand to pack.

“Uu...I’m hungry...Kotori-chan...come over...”

The ash-brunette opens her mouth to respond but stops as her ears were greeted by the sound of the phone clicking and the tone she dislikes comes after; indicating Honoka has hung up. Kotori pouts at her phone.

But she expected this too, so she simply allows a short, disgruntled breath through her nose before she brought her grin up and picked up her packed picnic basket, and out the house, she went.

.

.

.

“Good afternoon, okaa-san.” Kotori greets before raising a hand to her mouth. “Ah.”

Honoka’s mum chuckles as she discreetly lowered the yokan she was about to snack on. “Honoka is upstairs, Kotori. Probably still in bed.” She shakes her head with a smile; her eldest daughter made her worry sometimes, but her future _daughter-in-law_ certainly relieves that concern.

Kotori bows embarrassedly, her cheeks turning a cute shade of pink at her slip of tongue and Honoka’s mum not denying it or teasing her about it. And she takes small but quick steps to the second floor. Perhaps seeing Honoka’s face will calm her racing heart.

.

.

.

Opening her girlfriend’s door proved otherwise as her heart stopped then beat at the speed of a hummingbird’s wings. Kotori swallows as Honoka looked at her the way a small, harmless, and a ridiculously adorable puppy would at its owner when it just woke up and is lonely. Honoka’s cheek squished against the side of the bed, hands tucked in front of her chest.

Kotori steps inside and closes the door and Honoka whines softly. “Nn...”

Kotori giggles. “Delivery as ordered~”

Honoka’s lips could not help but pull sky high as her mood brightens tenfold. “Kotori-chan~!” She kicks off the bed haphazardly, legs tangled in the blanket causing her to be sent tumbling forwards, right into Kotori’s arms as she desired. “Good morning, Kotori-chan~ hehe~”

The designer giggles as she wrapped her hand not holding their lunch around Honoka’s waist. “It’s afternoon, Honoka-chan.”

Honoka hugs Kotori tight, snuggling close, loving the warmth of her girlfriend, and she shifts so her lips are right at Kotori’s ear. “Love you.”

Kotori’s face explodes into a deep shade of red, her face the very definition of happiness. Kotori squishes closer to Honoka and stays there. It’s a good Honoka-morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Mother’s Day. Honoka’s mum approves. ;D 
> 
> Mm~ KotoHono is so soft~ :D 
> 
> Leave me a comment if you like! ^w^

**Author's Note:**

> It's fun to write pairings I don't always write for. :) 
> 
> Leave me comments to let me know what you like about it, how I can improve or what else you want to see of the pairing! XD


End file.
